A Spell Which Cant Be Broken
by Ketiou
Summary: Justin's life is filled with excitement, adventure, magic, and maybe a few embarrassing scenes. Though Justin soon experiences a magic stronger than anything he has ever known. A magic which doesn't come from a spell. Justin X Zeke Slash! YAY! ;3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Every Other Day is Magical.

The sweet autumn leafs danced in the air outside his window, the morning sun peeked from its hiding spot in the cloud covers, filling all of the room with a early radiate light. The tall brunette young man was relaxing soundly in his old red race car bed, which he obviously was too big to sleep in anymore, but he insisted to sleep in it. Justin turned on to his side, as he cuddled up against his pillow, still perfectly asleep.

Until..

KA-CRASH!

The crack of 12 cinder block sized pieces of ceiling smashed down to the floor causing the loudest and most annoying sound possible.

This echoed into Justin ears as he jumped two feet off his bed in surprise and exasperating shock.

"What the Fuck? What was that?.." He yelped in alarm and annoyance, for Justin wasn't that much of a sound sleeper. Turning his attention to the broken ceiling, there laid his small and annoying trouble maker little brother, max.

"Can I do it again?" Max asked. He had sprinkles of white dusty ceiling in his hazelnut hair.

"Max, why the hell did you wake me?" Justin demanded an answer.

"Whoops Sorry Justin haha" The twelve year old said in an almost apology. Barely.

"Yeah yeah.." Justin groaned and went back to sleep. It was most definitely way too early to get up.

He was about to doze off when a jolt of realization struck him like a lightning bolt.

His ceiling was DESTROYED.

Justin jumped out of bed, and in protest, began to give Max the mature tongue lashing that Justin always gave his younger siblings. Why did he have to be the adult one all the time?

"Max, you're not suppose to use magic unsupervised! You know that! Also what did I tell you about waking me up at-

Justin looked to the clock, it said six in the morning.

"6:00? And-

Justin was about to continue his parental lecture when the thought came to him.

"6:00! Oh my god I have to get up!" Justin said, as he rushed down the stairs out of his room. About mid way he turned around and bent down looking at Max, giving him a raised finger of disapproval and a stern look.

"This isn't over yet. Don't think you're let off the hook that easy! You're still gonna get it."

Justin scolded Max. Max just sat their with a dumb smile on his face, like it was plastered.

"Ok good. I'm glad we had this chat" Justin said quickly as he rushed back down stairs in a fit of annoyance.

"That's fine Justin but don't you want your pants..?" Max called out teasingly.

Justin's eyes bulged when he looked down and saw he was only wearing his white short boxers which went up to his lower inner thigh, leaving not much to the imagination. Justin charged upstairs again, his face blushing red. He arrived at the top of the stairs to see Max with that same dumb smile, holding his favorite pair of loose blue jeans in his hand while provoking him.

"You want them?" Max asked tauntingly, choking out to withdraw his amused smile.

"Max! Give them here." Justin said sternly, threatening his little brother. He had no time for games now, because he had to get dressed, and those were his favorite pair of jeans!

"Ok...you asked for it.." Max said as he drawn out the words in an annoying little brotherish "I'm up to no good" kind of way. As the jeans flopped out of Max's hand, what was revealed was something worse.

Max's Wii Wand, and Great Gandalf knows the horrid things Max can do with that wand.

"Max put them down, whatever you do don''t us-" It was too late. Before Justin could even continue his sentence, Max's wand was glowing a luminous blue on the tip and with that light, the words coming up next were even worse.

"Pantsacuos Flynieous" Max spoke the spell slowly. He waved his wand presumptuously, and the pants were flung off it. They flew onto the ground. Justin looked down, wondering, waiting for them to catch fire, or explode, or something.

Amazingly, nothing happened. Tense silence was shared among each other as Justin peaked down at the pants and back up at Max, whipping him with his glare.

"Do NOT try ANYTHING..." Justin warned as he slowly creeped over to grab his pants.

Max just laughed as though he knew exactly what he was going to do next.

Justin was inches away when he glanced down, shot max another warning glare, and slung out his arms to grab his jeans. To Justin

s dismay, his pants shot up, and started running down the stairs while perfectly avoiding Justin's grasp. Justin turned to Max and growled out.

"MAX!" He shouted. Justin was absolutely fed up with his little brother. He was such a mischievous little brat. He had tried to do something like this once before, and embarrassed Justin in front of all his friends.

"Hahaa go get em!" Max said. He thoroughly enjoyed teasing his brother.

Justin looked back, wondering swiftly which thing he should go for. Tackle Max, or run for his pants?

"Pants!" Justin shouted out loud as he rushed over, and down the stairs. He ran into the living room, and through the kitchen as he chased his dashing pants. "Agh Max...why!" He pleaded in his head.

Justin rigorously continued to run for his pants, still dashing around in his short white and red heart boxers. Justin's cheeks flushed red as he chased his pants. He didn't care, he was too intent on catching them. In fact he was so intent that he ignored everything around him, including his mocking sister.

"Woah that's taking casual Fridays WAY to far." Alex made a witty remark, while she placed peanut butter on her sandwich while watching Justin's tomfoolery.

Justin simply ignored her as he ran around in circles, between the perimeter of the couch and the coffee table. Justin's mom was sitting on the couch with her coffee. Her eyebrows shifted in a puzzled look as she called out.

"Justin? What are you doing and why are your pants ...running?" She asked in confusion, also watching Justin chase his pants frantically in his boxers.

Justin still ignored her questions and he chased the pants right out the door. Right as that was happening, Justin's dad walked down the stairs, and turned to the door in puzzlement as well.

"Was that Justin in his boxers, chasing his own-" His dad asked, though before he could finish they all said "Uh huh." in unison.

His dad thought for a moment, bite his lip in anger and turned his head towards the stairs.

"MAX!" He yelled in a warning tone.

"Uh Oh." Max said as he heard his fathers call.

***Strange Psychedelic jumping and dancing!****

Justin was finally, almost finished chasing his pants, It had been an hour that Justin had chased his pants. He chased them through the park, the market, the deli, the mall, and finally...

The school.

Justin bolted into the door frantically searching the halls.

"There you are!" Justin exclaimed. He found his pants running down the hall. Which Justin was now doing in nothing but his boxers...

For everyone to see...

Just as Justin was about to break out in a dash for his elusive pants again, he noticed several people standing in the hall way next to the lockers, laughing hysterically. Hysterically, at him. Pointing, staring, and laughing. Justin looked down and came to the realization he still wasn't wearing any pants, only his short white boxers with many red hearts all over them. Justin's face burned a bright, embarrassed blush red as he clenched his teeth. Sweat dripping down his face while people continued to laugh. Justin, not knowing what to do, covered his crotch area with his hands, hoping that that would somehow make a difference. It didn't. People were still erupting in a fit of laughter. What? Like they haven't seen anyone in boxers before? Hadn't they read the target advertisements in the mail? Well apparently that wasn't as funny as one of their poor, unfortunate students arriving to school in their undies.

The embarrassment swept over Justin like a tsunami while he watched at least thirty people laugh at his expense. They even took pictures with their camera phones. This made Justin literately want to hide his face into a deep, dark tunnel, and never come out again. He was utterly the most embarrassed he could be in his whole entire life. Nothing could be more embarrassing. He corrected himself, when he searched the crowd of people to see the soft white face of a beautiful girl. She had snowy pale skin, light, golden blond hair, and the whisper of a tender blue ocean in her eyes. It was Millie, standing there in her gorgeous black Tears of Blood t-shirt, and tight blue jeans, laughing her head off at his expense. Her sluggish boyfriend's hands around her. This made Justin want to faint and vomit at the same time.

"Nice boxers, Justin. Are they the same ones you shower with?" Millie teased.

Justin, not knowing what to say spurted out.

"No! They're not. It's the blue Transformers ones I wear in the shower!" Justin attempted to defend himself, but in fact ended up embarrassing himself more.

"Nice! Hahaha." Mille said jokingly, and she continued to laugh at Justin, like the all the other students. Justin was sick of this, and urgently needed to find his pants.

While searching the crowd frantically, he saw that his pants were laying safely in front of his best friend, Zeke. Justin sighed a small bit of relief. He quickly ran up in front of Zeke and snatched the pants away. Luckily, they didn't run for themselves again. Justin smiled at Zeke nervously, who was covered in a dark shade of blush red. Justin had no clue why. Well, other than his best friend was being embarrassed in front of the entire school.

Zeke tried to give an encouraging, and enlightening smile as he waved, struggling to look down at Justin.

"Hey Justin. So you decided to go commando, hmm?" Zeke asked playfully.

Justin simply shot a glare at Zeke and he picked up his pants. He flopped his feet around, trying to get his pants on. Finally, when he did, he sighed in relief. He had finally evaded the last of their torture. Once he had his pants on, he saw all the students went back to their regular morning routines, when suddenly the door popped open! Alex came strutting in, wearing a large, over the shoulder purple fuzzy sweater, a yellow beaded necklace, and Justin's white boxers with red hearts on them. She was rocking them too, for apparently everyone was clapping. If was as if they thought this was a fashion show. Alex flipped her pony tail around while she did a sassy cat walk down the hall, showing off her new look.

"It's 80's week people! Justin was just trying to be cool, and follow the trends." She blatantly lied, which was the perfect cover up, because everyone believed it. She got down to the bottom of the so called run way, and leaned forward to Justin, smiling.

"You SO owe me for this one." She said with a smug smirk on her face, still playing the charade.

"I SO do not." Justin said in defense. Which was really his big brother whine. It made him sound more immature than tough, which was somehow something Justin wasn't going for.

Finally most of the crowd all calmed down, and Alex returned to her regular, tight, faded skinny jeans. Justin forced himself to relax because he had almost lived down the embarrassment of a life time. Though every time he walked past Millie, she still started pointing, and laughing at him as though he was standing in his underwear. Justin just wanted to hide his head in the nearest locker when this happened.

"Agh. I can not believe Millie saw. My reputation is over!" Justin cried out in frustration while walking with Zeke down the hall. Zeke was about to say something when Alex walked by with her same smug, smirkish, smart alec look.

"What reputation? The tall, awkward, geek who everyone copies their papers off of?" Alex provoked him.

"Nah, I'm sure they will still copy your papers no matter what you wear." She finished slyly and walked along, laughing at her own pathetic joke.

Harper dragged behind, gazing at Justin with her longing eyes, and her strange, obsessive smile. He peaked down at his jeans, and then back up, taking in a large breath, smiling like an idiot. He was SO glad that he was clothed now.

"Hey Justin, love the boxers." She said with a giant grin on her face. She ran away following Alex with a smile, as though she thought she said something overtly charming.

Justin simply sighed, his faced blushed an alarming stop sign red. His expression was flat, and definitely unamused.

"I'm absolutely going to kill Max for this when I get back" Justin exclaimed in a growl.


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond His Belief

Hey Guys! Im back again! Boy I havent had this story up for more then 2 days and already a lot of views and visters. Thanks guys I really appreciate it! Keep em coming! Also if you enjoy them so much, dont be afraid to say hi. And write a review it doesnt' have to be big, just tell me what you like about it. Or if you like it at all. Heck even flames are welcome. We all need something to laugh at some days. XD

Anyways since you like this story so much, I decided to surprise you with chapter 2!

This was kinda sad but cute.

Lets just say Justin is quite Oblivious!

Btw I tried to be as in character as Justin as possible, ya know his awesome hard core nerdy self. Yeah totally rocks!

So enjoy!

And Review Review Review!

^.^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2:**_Beyond His Belief

The oh so not transcendent school bell rung, echoing so all the students can hear. It was stating that is was time for class. Which was Justin's absolute favorite thing! He loved listening and learning about new things and answers questions the teachers asked when he thinks no ones listening. But he always is. ^^ In Fact this was America Studies and this is the exact class that he and Zeke were in and they had a friendly competition to see who could answer the most questions at once correct! I usually win, but some times it seems like he lets me win. Eh whatever, he is just a neat friend. Yeah I know I said Neat, got a problem with it. Nah anyways, it always seems like Zeke has my back, whenever I'm in need. He is either saying something silly like "l-2x + 2l -3= -4" And smile and I would come back with "No its -3 not minus -4. Who could get that problem wrong?" And we would laugh. Only some dummy would get that wrong. And that would always cheer me up. Heck he was even around when Miranda broke up with me. I sure did like her. Well At least I think I liked her. Well she was a girl, and she was pretty so of course I liked her...

Yeah I did, I even had my first kiss with her. Boy she is swell. Yup I loved her. Anyways when Miranda broke up with me, Zeke was there with a ps2 Naruto ultimate ninja 2 and a stratego board game. He would bring over chess but I would whoop him in it. Haha yeah then we would have hours of fun having Zeke kick my ass at both games, just so I could laugh and feel better. Man those are the times. Im really glad I have a friend like Zeke. I gotta thank him for that some time.

AGH Shit the bell rung 3 minutes ago and here I have been talking to myself.

I gotta go!!

And with that Justin picked up and ran to his first class. He waved to the teacher, who was amazingly shocked that justin was late, but since he was such a great student he let him slide. Justin found his desk on the second row of the class and sat down looking around. There he found Zeke. Justin a friendly smile at him as he perked his eyebrow and whispered.

"Are you ready for some hot fast paced Justin whoop butt action" He said competitively. Zeke just look in different as he plastered a smile upon his face and nodded trying to seem that he was ok. But Justin could tell he wasnt. But he let it go.

They finished the class without Zeke answering at least 12 questions not even 5 infact. Only 1 he answered right. And it was a strange one too. Hm something must be up with Zeke.

Justin searched the hall and soon he found Zeke in his blue cardigan sweater and white under shirt. And Tan Cacky Pants. Justin strutted over to Zeke as he tried to talk to him.

"Soo I whooped yah pretty bad in there didnt I" Justin Said.

Zeke didnt say anything, he just continued walking murmuring a reply as he struggled to look justins way.

"You know what that means..?" Justin said.

Zeke let out a small silent sigh as he asked what?

"I get to give Kendra her lunch! Haha sucker! :P" Justin said playfully.

But Zeke just frowned.

Justin kept trying to think of ways to talk to Zeke.

"You know the new Galaxies of the North Wind Star Just came out. Book 3! Where Zenahorth gets kidnapped by the brain Zaidders and The Squad as he to save her before the world blows up."

"That nice" Zeke said a bit more louder, but still barely hear able.

"And...I heard that Shawndra makes out with Leenazian half naked! BOO YAH Haha" Justin said.

"Wow thats awesome" Zeke mumbled it reply.

Not caring or showing his face to Justin.

Now this worried Justin, Zeke would of hopped up and down shouting Alien profanities when he would hear this. But He didn't, which made Justin wonder.

Finally he just asked.

"Zeke are you alright? You dont seem to be feeling well."

Zeke, caught by surprise with this turned his head to face justin with a quick fake smile and shined his blue eyes and sparkling smile at justin.

Justin never really noticed how blue his eyes were, they were like you could get lost in them, or swim in them. And his smile was so warm it was like a fire on a winters day. Man if only he had a girl like that, with eyes just as beautiful and smile just as grand.

"What oh Yeah Im fine just a little sauciness in the head thats all. Yah see I was up all night ranting online about how The polar compass is way better then the movie. But somehow in there twisted corrupted logic, they begged to differ. So strange."

Zeke said as he walked with justin.

Justin smiled as he finally got Zeke back. Or at least he thought, he could tell that zeke was still not doing to well.

"AH Yeah I know totally. I mean half of the book in not in there and they don't end the book with them in the balloon drifting away. They have to save her father and what not. Gosh these people, watching movies instead of books. I could understand reading the book and watching the movie, but not instead. Agh those people. They need to be Galobmishne Domangiousha! You know what I mean?"

"I hear ya" Zeke said as they laughed in unison. The got to the edge of the hall when Alex walked by with harper as she stuck another shard remark in.

"Hey Justin, how are you doing, enjoying your little geek out session." She said slyly as she laughed walking by him without a care. She loved to tease him. She was his little sister what do you expect.

"Its not a geek out session, its a conversation between two intellectuals which you wouldn't understand!"

Just than Harper walked by with her dreamy look and obsessive stare.

"Oh I understand Justin, I always doo.." She giggled as she skipped away.

Justin just sighed, he couldn't get that girl off him and she was starting to creep him out. A bit stalkerish much?

"Sooo that was strange." Zeke Said with a look of puzzlement.

"Yeah your telling me. Stalkerish much" Justin joked. He looked at Zeke as still could tell their was something wrong. But whatever it was I guess Justin just couldn't clear it up.

Bring!

Finally the bell rang. It was time for the next class.

Justin looked around to see if anyone was here.

"Hey Zeke you wanna talk to me outside?" Justin asked, apparently he had a plan.

"Um well I actually got to get to class." Zeke said smiling.

"Dont worry it will just be for a moment." Justin assured him.

"...Ok" Zeke agreed and they both went outside by the old tree in the back of the school. Where no one could see them.

Once they got there Zeke smiled his happy go lucky smile looking towards justin with a look of puzzlement.

"So what are we here for Justin?"

The word just slipped off his tongue so sweetly. It was like a candy can, He never knew how nice it sounded when Zeke spoke him name.

Anyways thats not the reason he came here. He was worried about what was wrong with zeke and if he wasn't going to tell him then he would find out himself.

So with that, here it goes...

"Justin?" Zeke asked as Justin was too busy talking in his head again. Justin snapped back to realization as he replied.

"Oh right umm you see..LOOK THERES A SUPERMAN CUSTOM COLLECTORS ACTION FIGURE!" Justin yelled in alarm as he tried to distract Zeke.

Surprisingly it worked quite well as Zeke turned his head to look where this it is.

"Where?!" He asked with all his enthusiasm.

"Ok Here it goes" Justin spoke softly as he coached himself to do it. He knew he shouldn't use magic unsupervised but this was direly important. So with that he withdrew his wand from his pocket and said the spell.

"_**All Though your my best friends, and Best friends never lie, open your eyes and the truth is what I will find so open your mouth and speak whats on your mind!**_" Justin said, and with a glowing flick of his oak wand, a spark of light shot out and engulfed Zeke in it.

It was about do something when it faded out right when it hit Zeke and it made a "Pew..." Sound.

That was strange.

He did the spell again. Nothing happened.

And again. Nothing happened.

Well the spell always works for anyone else, why not him.

He decided to use an emotion spell.

"_**Red **__**blue**__** or **__**green**__**,**____**your true feelings cannot not hide show me the emotion that you really mean**_!" And with another bright white blue flick of his wand, the spark shot out and engulfed Zeke in a purple and then a green and then a pinkish violet. And then a fusion. Zeke turned to Justin and spoke.

"**Im Sad, Confused, In love Maybe. But afraid. I dont know what to do**" Zeke confused with all his raw passion and emotion. This intrigued Justin. He was in love! So thats it! It made perfect sense. Now all he had to do was find out who this mystery girl is and hook them up! No problem!

Zeke snapped out of it and apparently didn't remember any of it. Zeke turned to Justin still wondering why they were out here.

His cheek turned the lightest shade of red you could barely tell he was blushing. But he was.

Justin, completely oblivious to that, grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Soo Zeke I heard you had a crush on someone?"

Zeke turned to Justin with surprise and a look of shock on his eyes bulging with terror.

"You Did?!!" He asked him alarmingly.

"Yeah...So who is _**She**__" _Justin asked innocently, but with his charming smile on his face.

_**She..**_

That word, when he spoke it, for just one moment it was as thought Zekes blinding smile, but shocked look faded to a more monotone expression as he looked down and said.

"No one." Zeke said in almost defeat.

Justin just smiled as he walked ahead of him to class.

He didnt wanna be late twice in the same day.

"Well see ya! And good luck with, no one I hope _**she**_ says yes!" Justin yelled back to him in his teasingly joking way.

Zeke just stood there with a sigh, looking down, with a deep hidden sorrow on his face.

"I hope _**he**_ does to..." He mumbled as he watch Justin walk away..

_**End~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings Burried Never Die

Hey Guys! So it turns out I'm getting awesome amounts of hits for this story so Im going to keep updating just cause I love you guys soo much! :P

Also Shout out to Cassie for writing that wonderful encouraging review.

Thanks so much!

Now here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!!

Also I do agree this is a cute story and I really want to continue it. So we shall see.

Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Cheering up the butterflies

The Day passed by smoothly after that, people going to and fro to where ever they ever need to go and lunch was regular, Justin and Zeke sat together as Justin obsessed about obscenely nerdy things and Zeke laughed and joined in the rant. Everything was just regular. Except when Justin talked about a certain girl..

Justin sat on the side of the red lunch table as he laid his arms on the table and neatly ate his roast beef wrap while he made fun conversation with Zeke. Though while he was conversing with Zeke a tall blond beauty named Millie walked by giving Justin a glare of annoyance and a stuck up expression as though she tasted something bad. Though Justin just turned to her and swooned as he gazed at her dreamy.

"Wow isn't she just an angel." Justin asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah something like that" Zeke mumbled as he avoided the subject.

"No I mean look at those legs! And that long blond hair. You just wanna stroke it and kiss it and-" In mid sentence Justin started making out in his hand.

Zeke giggled sweetly at this scene as he watched justin make a fool out of himself.

Justin's cheeks turned a sweet shade of pink as he jolted around and glared at Zeke with a "Whats so funny" western style look. This made Zeke laugh even more.

"No but really if I could have anyone to go out with, It would so be mille. She is just so fine! I mean look at that ass! I just wanna pam wham wham wham!" He said as he drooled over Millie walking away. Making more of a fool of himself.

Zeke laughed at Justin's silliness as he picked at his salad.

"What you wouldn't tap that?" Justin asked in disbelief.

Zeke shook his head at Justin's stupidity. Still having a warm bright friendly smile on his face.

"Oh come on Zeke you seriously wouldn't?" Justin teased Zeke.

Zeke still ignored it.

"Nah not really she is too plastic for me ya know? Its like she has germs all over her. She needs to be hosed down with a can of lysol she is so plastic."

Zeke remarked.

Justin still in disbelief at Zeke's reaction but laughed at this comment. It was funny and true.

"Well I'm sure there is some girl you would tap. Tap like a bongo! Haha" Justin joked around as he asked Zeke this.

"Nope" Zeke replied plainly

"Nope?!" Justin replied in shock.

"No." Zeke just stated.

Silence passed for awhile as Justin held a puzzled look on his face.

"Well why?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, I guess there is just no one here thats my type." Zeke said lowly.

"Your type? Dude I understand your being romantic but thats only to get in her pants, once your in, there is no more romance after that!" Justin said ever so poser like.

Justin smiled. Amused at this.

"Nah man its not like that. I don't know I just wanna get to know someone before I do thats. Its pretty special to me. Its not just "taping" someone. Its more then that..." Zeke said breathy like as though it was a sweet love song.

Justin stared at Zeke for amount. Those words were quite touching. He did feel that way too and they did share the same feel about it until..

Justin insisted on joking some more.

"Ahh that almost touched my heart. Now seriously, anybody in the room that you could share that "special" moment with who would it be?" Justin asked.

Zeke looked up and for a moment gazed into Justin's eyes, his true smile returned as it lite up his face and his deep blue eyes sparkled with that natural glee that radiated from Zeke all the time. Though it was only for a split second for then as though the wind snuffed out a candle, his expression melted away into his same in different look he was carrying all week.

"No one..not at all"

Zeke replied monotony

"Dang dude somethings wrong with you. There is about 5 chicks I would totally wanna do algebra with if you know what I mean?" Justin said slyly. In his own geekish charm.

Zeke payed no attention to it as he was nearing the end of his salad.

Justin insisting on asking again turned to Zeke.

"Oh come on not even one?" Justin asked in his whiny voice.

"Oh thats it! No god dammit stop asking!" And with all of Zeke's fury he blasted out at Justin, slamming his lunch tray down on the table and walking away out into the hall.

Justin wide eyed and shocked of what just happened, got up and ran over to where Zeke had gone. He saw Zeke at the middle of the hall and ran after him hoping to catch up with him.

"Hey Wait up" Justin yelled as he dashed after him. Once he finally caught up with him he panted for a little, then turned to talk to Zeke.

"What was that all about?" Justin asked.

Zeke let out a exasperated sigh and continued.

"Nothing dude I just got my mind on something else." Zeke replied, still not looking at Justin's face.

"Well like what?"

"Nothing in-particular. Just other things."

"Like what. Like girls? Did someone dump you?" Justin said as he nudged Zekes arm. The contact made a light but more noticeable blush on his face. Flushing with red.

"I thought so. So who was _**she**_?" Justin asked curiously.

"What no one its no one. Their was no girl" Zeke snapped back

"Well what she look like was she pretty did sh-" But he was cut off.

"Look could we just lay off the subject for awhile Ok? I really don't care to talk about it right now" Zeke bursted out in annoyance at Justin.

Deadly tense silence crept between the air for 3 minutes as they walked down the hall.

Finally Justin was about to say something when

"So you wan-?" Justin was cut off again

"I gotta go to class right now! I don't wanna be late. I gotta go, bye Justin" Zeke said sharply as he exited off to the classroom on their left before Justin could say anything.

Justin stood there bewildered. He had never seen Zeke so upset. He was always so soft spoken and cute. But this certainly wasnt cute. Well it was kinda cute, the way his eyes perked up in annoyance making him look like an angry hamster. You just wanna squeeze him in your arms and...

Wow that was so homosexual. Sorry. Haha anyways....:p

Just as Justin was sitting there in silence wondering about his friend, Alex came strutting by as she said hi to her brother in the most unusual way.

"Justin no matter how many times you sit there and wait, Santa is not going to bring you a new personality." Alex remarked with her fast paced witty voice.

Justin just ignored it as he ran up to Alex.

"Alex can I speak to you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah sure what's up. Oh and if its about the hole in your ceiling that was so Max's idea."

Justin paused remembering his ceiling but shrugged it off as he had bigger matters.

"No its not about the ceiling."

"Oh Ok then whats it about?"

"Its about...Zeke"

"Yeah...and?"

"Well he is been really different lately. He has been really quiet and hardly looks me in the face, whenever I look at him he gets all embarrassed and whenever we talk about girls he gets all strange and emo and such. Which is so not like him. He is like the pied piper of happiness. I don't know whats wrong with him." Justin then lowered his voice.

"I even tried a mind reading spell and nothing happened. Then I did a true emotion spell and he said he was something about "Sad Confused not knowing what to do" Justin spoke though he seemed to forget about the "In love" part.

"What do you think?"

Justin asked frantically.

"Hmm it seems to me that someone is in love"

"But I already asked him about girls and he said he didn't like anyone."

"Maybe not a girl...maybe a guy..." Alex stated slyly.

"...Zeke is _**GAY?**_" Justin asked with his eyes bulged in disbelief.

"Yep. It seems to me that he had a crush on somebody. But he is to afraid or a shamed to tell you cause he doesn't know how you will react." Alex said.

Justin sat there for a moment pondering.

"That would make sense about the why he got all mad and annoyed when I kept talking about girls"

"Uh huh"

"But wait! Zeke gay? No thats not possible. Maybe he was just having one of his off days. He cant possible be gay. He has liked more girls then I have ever liked!"

"Well maybe he was just saying that to make you think that.."

Justin thought for moment. Strangely it seemed logical.

"How will I know though? Do I just go up and ask him "Hey are you gay?" Or what?"

"No silly were wizards remember?"

"Ohhh right. So what should I do?"

"Well there is only one spell that can help you with that."

"You....know a spell that I have never heard of?"

"Yep!" "Its the only one I actually skipped ahead to learn about that I actually cared about. Anyways. This is how you do it. Ok so invite him over, make him feel comfortable and do all those strange geeky things that you nerds do. Then after he is completely comfortable and naturally in his self, you get inches away from his cheek and chant the spell."

She Continued.

_**"All though your love is hidden, and locked away in a lair, with these sweet word softly spoken, our bonds shall not ever be broken, your heart so beautiful and bright, show me who your true love is through this powerful spoken insight!"**_

Justin nodded as he remembered the spell perfectly. He always had the best memory for everything. Especially Spells.

"And that should do the trick. Just remember to get really close to his face or it wont work for some reason. Don't ask me. Strange technicality."

"Hmm Interesting..so wait what happens afterwards?"

"Well if it works, then he will tell you who he is crushing on."

"And thats it? It just works like that?"

"Well yes that and something else.."

"Something else? What something else like what?"

'Oh nothing" Alex said with a smug smile on her face.

"Nothing. Like what tell me."

"Just something will happen" She said with a giant smile.

"Something like what?!" Justin pleaded.

Alex walked away with a sly smile on her face as he looked back at him and teased him playfully.

"You'll see...!"

And with that she left Justin to stand there to wonder in his thoughts.

Justin just stood there, wondering..

_**"What did she mean by something will happen?"**_

End~

------------------------------

There you go! You like it? The Zeke X Justin is developing slowly. But it will speed up soon, but only realistically, if not magically.

Enjoy!

Btw, you all know what she means by something.

Hehehe Enjoy!

And review review review~

We love em!

:D


	4. Chapter 4: All I want Is you

Hey Guys! So I had SOO Much fun with this chapter. I thought it was enough angsty Zeke saddness and we needed some fun.

So I totally included my favorite song in one of my favorite scenes in here. So hilarious I could totally see them doing this. Justin is such a dork. But so is Zeke so they are so cute! Awhh

Yayness! The Slash Is close. I cant wait. :3

Ahh now I wanna start dancing. I need to listen to that song.

Yay Christina Aguilera!

I love her she rocks!

Anyways you shall see in this chapter.

Enjoy!~

And Please Review Review Review!

I love them.

:3

Enjoyness!~

Again. :P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bell rung echoing through out the wide halls telling the students it was time to go. Justin thought that now would be the perfect time to ask Zeke if he wanted to come over. As Justin was walking to his locker he still couldn't put his finger on it of what that something was that was going to happen. What would Zeke like turn into a giant purple dinosaur or alien monster and eat me whole? Or would he turn blue and fall over or will he grow breasts and become a girl or what? The question pondered in Justin's head.

The more he thought about it the more ridiculous the results were. Just in as he was talking in his head he noticed Zeke getting his book bags out of his locker. This time, every time Justin looked at Zeke, he could only keep remembering the words "Zeke is gay?!" It actually some how made sense. Justin observed Zeke slightly feminine manner then usually, and the way he pick up things with what almost looked like a weak wrist. And everything he did had a certain fluency and grace. But how could it be. Could Zeke really be gay? No dont get me wrong, I have no problem with that its just..a change. That is even if he is gay.

Though as Zeke turned to Justin, a Smile beamed on his face shining out through a powerful essence of joy and happiness. For a moment It seemed that Zeke forgot what he was upset about. Which Justin was happy about. Though the biggest factor is that smile...it was so very suspicious Curious..Cute..homosexual?! This thought was plaguing his head more and more and moments went by when Zeke was staring at Justin with a puzzled look as Justin walked over to him and then just stood there not saying anything, too busy thinking.

Justin snapped back to reality. He put a smile on his face as he saw Zeke.

"Oh Hey Zeke! Haha whats up?" Justin said casually, leaning against the lockers.

"Um not much just putting my books away to go home...why?" Zeke asked with a look of puzzlement.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering..oh speaking of which do you wanna do something tonight?"

Zeke paused for a moment.

"You know like hangout?"

Zeke sighed.

"Oh Ok yeah sure.."

"Cool I can bring Grand Theft Alien 3"

"Awesome but dont be sad when I kick your butt!" Zeke said. Seemingly finally to his normal self again.

"Pssh please dude the only butt that going to be anything'ed is yours. ALL NIGHT LONG!" Justin blurted out. His face flushed red, blushing embarrassingly. Ok that

sounded wrong and definitely was not the thing to say.

Zeke paused for a moment with one eyebrow raised in amusement, but then just continued to put his books away a he chuckled softly at justin.

"So..anyways you wanna come ou-ow-ou- OVER!" Justin said. He struggled to not say out but this whole Zeke gay thing couldn't leave his mind one second.

"Yeah sure..when?"

"Umm come on over around 5 Ok?" Justin said.

Just then the looked at each other in unison grinning ear to ear as they jumped up and down and started singing.

**"Come on over, come on over baby come on over baby"** They sang together. Apparently this was one their favorite songs.

"Oh Break it down justin. Go with it!"

Justin walked down the hall like he was doing a catwalk.

**"Hey Boy dont'cha know I got something going on...**" Justin sang seductively as he danced around Zeke. He got so wrapped into it that he got very close to Zeke and with his left index finger grabbed Zeke and pulled him close into a sensual stare. Zeke almost turned white to bright red that fast, and both of them were quite warm around each other. Zeke smiled pretending he was going along but he was stiff as a board. Justin snapped out of it, but still continued his dance.

**"I got an invitation don't you keep me waiting all night long" **Justin sang in the best he possibly could. He wasn't that amazing but it was amusing Zeke.

**"I know you know, So baby don't. Pretend you want keeping me guessing you will or you wont don't wanna play that game with you baby listen to me"** Justin sang as he danced around Zeke and the locker seductively and almost sexy, flowing ever so gracefully to each move, as he got inches away from zeke and snapped as he spun around getting totally into the music. Not remembering he was at school everyone around him starting staring and laughing. But they didnt care, they were just having too much fun.

**"All I wanna do is come on over here baby all I want is you, you know you make me go crazy oh all I want is you! Now baby dont be shy you better cross the line I wanna love you like its all I want is you! **" They joined in as they both started to dance together as though they were at a club, Justin almost at the distance of grinding all over Zeke. Making him sweat.

**"Its paradise, when you and I, get close get tight one on one. I want you all night." **

Justin sung softly as he grabbed Zeke by the collar and pulled him up to where their noses are touching. They were so close as he sung that part that Justin could feel Zeke's warm body heat as there hips grinded together. Zekes face was completely red but smiling widely. He was sweating profusely and you could feel his fast heart beat.

**"Don't wanna play that game with you baby listen to me... All I want you know oh you know you make me go crazy oh all I want is you, now baby don't be shy you better cross the line. I wanna love you like its all I want is YOU!"** They finished in a belting beautiful finishing note in perfect harmony. Apparent both of there voices were not up to par but Zeke's was a bit better then justin. They both smile widely as they started into each others eyes, the heat radiating from them immense, Justin got lost in those wild deep blue eyes as he gazed at the slightly taller young man who was standing just inches away from him.

A moment passed until a large sweat drop passed Justin's face as he realized everyone was laughing and staring at them. They kinda were being quite foolish. And getting REALLY close. Damn Justin wanted to faint again for the second time. He had got WAY To caught up. Justin looked around the room. Almost everyone in the hall was laughing and taking pictures.

Great First the pants incident and now this. Wonderful. Didn't these people have any lives? Instead of just watching everyone else embarrass themselves. Justin then turned to Zeke and getting extremely uncomfortable as he soon realized how close they really were. Justin hopped back away from Zeke abruptly as he smiled and looked around pretending nothing happened. He Grunted and flexed as he ran a hand through his hair and made a cool face.

"So huh see you at 5 huh?"

"Yep 5" They said shortly as they both were recovering from the embarrassing accident that happened.

"Cool"

"Yeah great"

"Well See ya"

"See ya"

They said as quick as they could before Justin left to his own locker to escape the hall. The faster he was out of here the better.

Though as Justin was getting his stuff and walking towards the bus he no longer was plagued with the Zeke gay question. Instead he just kept looking forward to tonight. He had never been so excited and nervous at the same time when Zeke was going to come over. He came over on a daily basis with all there study group.

But never alone.

They were going to be alone, the only two people in the same room...

With no one else to watch them or talk to them...Or play math games.

Just them..

This thought made Justin's heart skip a beat and beads of sweat come down his forehead. It was strange, for Justin had never been more excited about something in his whole life and he couldn't wait until it was 5.

But it was just like any other study group hang..

Except it wasn't...

Justin just then remembered,

_**He still had to do the spell...**_

_**----------------------------------**_

_**So there it is. Enjoy!~ **_

_**And Remember to Review, Review, Review~**_

_**^_^ Yay Justin X Zeke Forever!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Nervous, Anxious, Excitement?

1

**Hey Guys! **

**Im back from the holidays and I wrote another chapter. This time much more detailed and beautiful and yummy. Just for you!**

**Since I knew you wanted and were awaiting this chapter so much I just had to write it for you.**

**Heck I was just as excited as you were. But just wait its starting to get good.**

**So remember have fun, and stay tuned!!!!**

**Or paged...whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

**Btw: The reason why the writing is so good is because I just decided to start reading Twilight and I LOVE IT so far and I was inspired by Stephenie Meyer's Beautiful writing to write it like that. Also It gave me more fun with Justin's internal conflict and though patterns. Which was fun indeed. It reminded me of bella. Anyways**

_Review review review!~_

And _**Enjoy!~**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5:**

_**Awaiting The Party**_

The soft murmur of students packing the bus hung over the air. The sounds of excitement and enthusiasm could be heard, as everyone was so absolutely thrilled to get out of school. Justin's friend Tanner rushed over to the seat next to him as he smiled and waved brightly. His large grin like smile beamed at Justin like a mega watt laser. Apparently Tanner was quite glad to see Justin for some unknown reason. Tanner started talking to Justin rapidly, shooting out words like bullets at his side, Justin ignoring it with a shield of un attentiveness. Apparently Justin was too enthralled with the amazing detail of the dry brown details of the bus seat in front of him. Tanner held a look of puzzlement on his pale dry face as his large black point dexter glasses balanced on his nose. He was wondering why Justin was ignoring him and staring so intently at the back of the seat.

Really the truth was that Justin couldn't take his mind off the task at hand today...The spell.

In only 4 hours would he have to do the spell. How would he react? What would he say?

The thought threw a cold dry lump down Justin's throat which he had a hard time swallowing. Justin would have to get only an inch to two inches away from Zeke's face and chant the spell. Justin thought ahead into the future, creating that warm present environment. Them sprawled on the carpet floor, game controllers in their laps and each of them laying against the end of his bed, just a arms length away from each other. So close. This made Justin's face burn up a deep fiery passionate blush red. This shocked Justin, why this made him so ...embarrassed he didn't know. Though ignoring the constant ranter of tanner, yet nodding his head mechanically he continued the image in his mind.

A large stretched out forcefully relaxed breath exhaled from Justin's mouth as he watched the car on the screen swerve and screech. Zeke was right next to Justin calming playing his ps2. He was too busy with the video game to notice Justin's heavy breathing and nervous twittering in his fingers. His hands clenched up into fists gripping on to his jeans as he turned to glance at Zeke. Zeke just sent him a calm warm welcoming smile to Justin with Zeke un noticed smile. A soft red blush brushed across Justin's face as beads of sweet perked down his forehead to his chin. Justin half heartedly returned the smile. He had no clue why his heart beat like a over excited drummer whenever Zeke flashed that perfect smile his way. Agh perfect smile no its just..a regular cool calm guy smile. Yeah that's it just a guy smile. A guy smile that guy friends give to other guy friends. Though Justin didn't release his intent filled gaze at Zeke and he noticing this, curiously turned to give Justin the same calm relaxed warm smile, welcoming like a tight soft hug. Another look from Zeke's perfect smile made Justin's heart beat wildly like a partying frat boy with super speed. This made Justin blush even more. He swallowed as he could feel his whole body red hot, blood streaming through his every vein. Pulsing like a cat batting its tail rhythmically. Following the exact same beat of his heart. Rapid. Justin Turned to the Tall constantly looking brunette playing video games and swallowing multiple times, forced himself closer to Zeke. Standing up on his two hands and re positioning himself closer to Zeke's body. Nearing himself to his soft beautiful skin. Drawing himself in like a large magnet. Just watching Zeke ever so closely made Justin want to somehow throw his arms around him and embrace him in a...

Justin's heart then beating and increases its speed into a rapid tantrum feeling as though it would jump out of his chest. More bead of crystal sweat skated down Justin's face to his chin as he inhaling swiftly, and soon in a low breathy voice with a deep heated passion hidden underneath his breath he mouthed out the words into Zeke's ear, soon the words followed. As he spoke the chant, the words ran out his mouth easier then Justin thought they would have. Once he was finished he just lightly pulled back from Zeke's face and awaited Zekes respond. Zeke stood stone still and then as though he saw his bright clear ravenous ocean blue eyes turn to dull glowing luminous green light he turned face emotionless though shocked. He looked Justin straight into the face and here began the words...

Zeke began to speak slowly, almost forcing out the words dryly though with a deep seated passion that couldn't be felt in Justin's hands, but not heard. The words came as followed..

"I...I like..'" And while Justin still gripping his seat edging closer to Zeke hoping to hear the answer, instead a loud piercing crackle of a voice came flying in alerting Justin as he snapped back to reality and found himself in the seat of the bus, next to tanner again. Justin exhaled softly and relaxed as he was glad he was here and it wasn't happening yet.

Though a part of Justin did want to know. He did want it to happen RIGHT now. He couldn't wait any longer. In fact he wanted to know right now. That was the real reason he was anticipating. He wanted, no he had to know who he liked. It was bugging the crap out of him.

"Come on Justin its your stop! Get off the bus" Tanner said in a annoying slightly high pitched squeak of a voice as he was obviously annoyed at Justin for not listening to his usual ranter and decided to punish him by using his forceful awkward displeasure and hostility . Justin shrugged as he stood up and got off the bus. He didn't care if Tanner was angered at him, he didn't care if he missed out on the usual chatter that tanner spilt out all over Justin that he would usually understand and agree about. Justin had other things on his mind, the biggest matter that weighted tons in his mind, was Zeke. The tall brunette figure, stood ever so gracefully in his mind, his perfectly toned slender swimmers body hidden under the deep sky blue polo t-shirt and his creamy tan Kacki slacks. Though what was really the object of attention, the thing that was making an increasing grin on Justin's face, the raising temperature in Justin body heat and of course the strange but rather pleasurable tightening in Justin's blue jeans...

Was Zeke's Amazing, angelic like, masculine smile. So filled with warmth and cheer. It was indeed one of Zekes best features. Though a curious playful thought came to tickle Justin's mind as he wondered what OTHER features could be his best. A smile arouse on the side of Justin's nervous face. His cheeks red not from the cold, but from the natural heat his body was creating. Was this all because of ..Zeke?

But he never though of his friend this way before. His buddy..

No he just considered him his mate, his man his dude, his guy friend his boyf-..

Agh! No that's not it, that nothing of the sorts what I mean. I don't even. Ew ew ew no why was he even daring of thinking that way. IT was just...just wrong. Ugh Zeke was Justin's best friend. Just his best friend. The one he spend almost all his school day together with, the guy he spent all his time with. Well almost all. At least now Justin could have a few hours to be away from him so he could get his thought back in order before he came. Something about Zeke made Justin's body run while and his thoughts fly free, heart beat rapidly and a tickle all through his .....

THAT'S NOT THE POINT. Justin though as he shook away the feeling these thoughts were giving him.

The point was that for some reason Justin's mind, heart and body went wild when Zeke was around and it was good to get away from him for awhile. To gather his thoughts, to get himself together. Justin sighed while his feet crunched through the icey snow painted drive through. Justin tromped through the street and drive way to the front door within minutes until suddenly, as though Justin's heart had taken a dying leap from his chest into the deep pit of his stomach he heard those words. Those deathly un forgetable words. Well to Justin at least. The words were accented with the familar voice of his younger sister alex, who leaned out with a concerned smile from the door of their apartment complex as she spoke.

The words shout out like an arrow running its metal head through Justin like a knife through a ball of foam as he heard those dreadful words.

They went

"Justin, were where you? Zeke is already here! He has been here for 10 minutes now! Get in here!"

Justin stood still. Frozen really. He wanted to go he really did, but his body wouldn't listen. It wouldn't comply. Instead it locked up tightly like a rusted bike, as he forced him self to move. He just wouldn't budge. The impact of what she just said was too much. Too much for Justin to handle. Too much for Justin to even comprehend. It was like he hadn't even heard it. He was struggling to understand what she was saying. Struggling to believe she had even said it. He just couldn't believe it. It couldn't of been true, Justin didn't have any time to gather his thoughts there would be absolutely no way he could be ready in time. He didn't even have time too.. His heart beat profusely rapid, faster then it has ever beat before. Even when he thought of Zeke. Oh god Zeke. He wasnt ready he wouldn't have any time he he...

Soon his vision was fading, his mind was going blank, his body froze up like a ice statue and he lost his almost firm grounded footing on the ground and with that one slow fleeting moment, Justin was flying backwards in slow motion as all the colors and shapes in his vision faded into a black nothingness...

He had fainted.

"Justin!" Alex Called out to her brother in concern as she rushed out. But it was too late, Justin couldn't hear nor see anything. Just a deep black nothingness.

_**Just darkness, black, absolute Nothing..**_

_~End~_


	6. Chapter 6: Hopeless Love

Hey guys!

Sorry for the wait! I was celebrating a late Christmas with my family and I didn't have that much access to a computer. But Now I do!! Yayness

Oh also, I have been reading a lot this week and I have just finished Twilight! EE! I love it its absolutely great and totally sexy! Damn Edward is a hunk. Though I like Jacob and Jasper too. And Emmet is pretty cute too. And Mikes not bad, he is just a bit annoying and stalkerish! But still Edward is hottest hands down! That is until I get to Eclipse and Breaking Dawn when I get to see Seth Clearwater! Then we shall see who is hottest. Hehe! ^^

And yes I know I just got finished reading the first book, don't patronize me. I Just started reading 4 days ago ok. And also I have a friend who is a huge twilight fan so I better keep reading so I can ranter and fan boy out about it with her without the danger of spoilers.

Anyways here is chapter 6 with some twilight goodness.

And yes I decided that Zeke and Justin need to have a profound love of Twilight. But mostly Zeke.

Since they are such geeks. XD

Oh and Btw you are in for a surprise this chapter! Two Surprises actually.

Anyways, enjoy!

And please Review Review Review!

Its what keeps me motivated! :D

And thanks again Cassie for the first review, it really inspires me! ^^

So again like I said enjoy enjoy enjoy!

And Review!~!

*Its backwards this time. Hehe Lol. But seriously*..

Enjoy~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter: **_

_**Hopelessly In Love?**_

Justin's eyes awoke to the frantic sound of his family hanging above him, staring down at him with shock, worry and deep concern for him. Apparently, he was on the Gurney that Max had stole from the hospital. Peering through faint squinted eyes, Justin searched his surroundings to find the faces of, Jerry His dad, His Mom, His Sister Alex, Max **With a stupid face on again** and to Justin's surprise, standing there with a deep unfathomable expression of love and concern was Zeke who was also gazing down at Justin. Justin noticed Zeke's face turn from woe and sadness to surprised and glee when Justin awoke. And Swiftly at the spur of the moment that Justin's eyes met Zeke's, his heart started to pound viciously again.

His face turned a blossoming scarlet red and his pulse jumped furiously like a hyper active 5 year old on a trampoline. Damn! Really? Now of all times, did he have to feel like this. To Faint in my own drive way and then to be starred at by Zeke, of all times! This was not the way Justin intended things to go. No this even certainly was not planned with a casual faint followed by the embarrassment of a lifetime. Justin eyes quickly flashed down to observe his body. Nothing was broken or scratched or bleeding. That was good. And too his content, a blanket of relief came over him when he realized he indeed had clothes on. That would have been devastating. Though He didn't know why exactly they would take off his clothes if he just fainted? Oh well.

Justin let out a long sigh of relief as he glanced up to see Zeke's glimmering face one more time before scolding himself and switching his attention to Jerry. Phew Much better. Just don't look at Zeke. Whatever you do don't look at Zeke. Justin accomplished that for about...3 seconds before flashing his eyes back towards Zeke's perfect glistening face. His profound subterranean azure eyes erupting with love and passion and joy.

His soft lustrous satin white skin so tenderly kissable and smooth. His tall quirky figure, who's slim build was quite toned and defined with muscles. Of course he was no meat head, but he did have some muscle which was what Justin liked. His sleek comforting hands, caressing my skin, gliding down with such ease to my cheek where I would dive into his fierce and pleasurable gaze and we would our luscious lips would meet and in a dazzling moment of pure ecstasy we would-

AGH! No No NO we wouldn't do anything! Not at all, I mean for one he is totally out of my league and second I dot even know if he is gay and though it would be nice if he was gay then-

Ah what the f- No No I don't even care if he is gay, which he is NOT. But if he was it wouldn't matter to me at all, cause I'm no-

Though as the words came sledding down and out of Justin's mouth, like a canon that was not meant to be fired, he regretted every single second in that moment for he had just came to the realization that... he was speaking out loud. Or so in his head. I think.

Justin cringed as he thought of the result that would come out of this if indeed he was speaking out loud. Or thinking out loud. Justin abruptly looked around the room to see the faces of his family and friends. To his grave discontent, he saw looks of puzzlement and bewilderment one everyones face.

Except for Alex of course, she although held a tad bit of concern in her expression was really just holding back a immensely humorously smile and contagious laughter, for he knew that Alex was indeed enjoying this tremendously. Though as Justin's eyes met Zeke's deep brilliant blue eyes, he could feel a mixture of confusion, sadness and contentment?

Something he said must of caused that. Think Justin, think. Oh duh, Justin the gay thing that you said. Damn it Justin why did you have to do that. More Regret sunk down into Justin's stomach as he saw the hidden pain that he created in Zeke's eyes. Damn he hated to see his friend this way and he would do anything in his power to change it. Even if it did mean magic, for he was worth it.

Definitely worth it. He was one of the best friends Justin had ever had since kindergarten. Wait no, he meant he was his best friend that he had ever since kindergarten. That made more sense. And Justin knew that he would do anything for his friend, anything. But this? Would he really do this for him? Be his... boyfriend..?

Justin slapped his cheek in his conscious mind as he quickly reminded him about the situation. And as that happened Justin finally came to full consciousness an he could see that he was clearly being taken up the stairs into the house.

Thud thud thud. The bed bounced as they carried him up the stairs, ever so ungracefully. Finally when he reached the stairs, Justin sat up on the gurney and looked towards Jerry, careful to not have his eyes pass Zeke.

"Where am I?" Justin asked, with fake confusion.

Jerry beamed out with relief and surprise as he saw Justin was fully awake.

"Justin your awake! Oh Im so glad that your ok!" Jerry said gleefully as he wrapped his arms around Justin and embraced him in a fatherly hug. Justin hugged back with little effort.

A wide smile was on Jerry's face as he spoke.

"Oh good Justin. I was so worried about you~ We are in the house by the way." Jerry Said.

"What...what happened..Why am I on a gurney?" Justin asked again, pretending he was completely oblivious to that fact that he fainted.

"Oh honey you fainted. I'm just so glad my baby's alright!" His mom gushed as she wrapped him around in a tight embrace and nuzzled his face into her bosom. This was highly uncomfortable and extremely embarrassing, as Justin as Zeke smile amused at this, his face burned red with a deep blush. The mixture of the embarrassment of his mother treating him this way in front of Zeke and the effect of looking at Zeke was devastating to Justin's pale complexion. She released and stood back where she was smiling greatly.

"Let me see your head." She placed her hand on Justin's forehead.

"Hmm your a little warm but with a great heaping of grandmas secret family recipe you will be better in no time at all!" She said.

Justin, thinking back at the grotesque soup that she made him eat when he was sick one time suddenly made Justin feel vicariously a lot better! Anything to avoid eating that soup. Ugh.

Justin swiftly hoped off the Gurney with ease and crudely landed on his feet.

"Oh well would you look at that I'm Perfectly fine! Thanks Ma I guess I all need was some good rest on the gurney. Thanks gotta go"

Justin said as he acted out his revival. Though he actually was doing pretty good, other then some lightheadedness. Justin turned around to smile at Zeke quickly as he looked down, wearing a deep blush on his face as he spoke.

"Uh hey Zeke Uh fancy meeting you here ha-ha. I didn't expect you until 5. What are you doing here so early?" Justin asked casually.

"My mom went on a field trip and my dad is out of town so they said that I needed to go somewhere or do something while they were gone so I decided to come a bit early. They said I needed to stop laying around being a book worm and actually associate with human beings."

Zeke replied with is perfect dazzling smile and snow white teeth. Justin never noticed Zeke's angelic beauty until now. Wow at beauty it was..

"Ahaha Humans huh. There so over rated!" Justin joked as Jerry and his mom still smiling profusely, became un interested with the conversation and decided to go back in the house to continue what they were doing. Alex just left with a wink and a wave to Justin and Zeke. Justin knew what the wave and wink was, she was reminding him to do the spell. Max was nowhere to be seen, which left Zeke and Justin in the hall of there apartment, alone.

The air soon turned a warm but tense feeling as Justin made forced casual conversation with Zeke, trying hard not to give in to his senses. Whatever they were.

"Yeah Seriously! Aliens Robots and Vampires are way better!" Zeke said humorously.

They both laughed in unison and then it was silent. Completely Silent. Uncomfortably silent.

Justin stared down before he soon shot up a gaze at Zeke's face, remembering a casual comfortable subject of conversation that they could pursue while in this position.

"So how far have you gotten in Twilight?" Justin asked.

This lit an enthusiastic smile on both Zeke and Justin's face. Apparently they were huge fans but sadly had only read the first book. Or reading it.

Zeke Chimed in.

"Oh well I just got to...page well something something. Anyways its so good! I just got to the part where Bella and Edward are kissing in the woods. Its so romantic and adorable and dreamy! Oh my god I loved it! I mean the way she describes it, As he holds her face in his sweet caressing hands, a cold and pale but so tender and passionate kiss its so romantic. Plus Edwards a hunk and we all know that! I mean he is just so gorgeous! And Bella is cool too. But one thing though. Since Edward is always cold, then say they it was a cold winters day and they were both inside with a warm fire and hot cocoa, and they are holding each other and cuddling well supposedly when you hold someone you like, you feel warm and tingly and you know warm. Well if Bella is cold and she is cuddling with Edward wouldn't that just make her colder? I mean seriously it makes sense doesn't it."

Zeke ranted as he completely ignored Justin's eye contact.

"Yeah I know seriously right?" Was all Justin could say as he was being plagued by all these damn warm and wonderful sensations. He could hardly focus as Zeke stood there ever so passionately ranting about Twilight, acting out the kissing scenes and making a complete fool out of himself. Justin just wanted to run over there and kiss him!

Though just then as Justin was wandering off in the space of his thoughts he heard the familiar voice of his sister tell him

"Do the spell! Do the spell!" Alex nagged as Justin sparked up and listened to her. He immediately nodded and came back to the room where Zeke was still passionately ranting on and on about Twilight. And all though Tanner did this a lot too, somehow, Zeke doing this was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen! Hotter then the new lady on Kt4w!

Though Justin reminded himself, do the spell.

And so as Zeke Continued his sexy ranter about Twilight, Justin had no choice but to gulp, inhale a deep breath and take on step and a time. Justin step closer towards Zeke and closer as Zeke was speaking. Zeke noticed this and with each step, was more and more flustered. Soon he was just inched away from Zeke's face. With his face facing the wall he slightly turned his head so he could just gently speak the words softly into Zeke's ears.

And so he began, his voice velveting and smooth as he said the spell.

_**"All though your love is hidden, and locked away in a lair, with these sweet word softly spoken, our bonds shall not ever be broken, your heart so beautiful and bright, show me who your true love is through this powerful spoken insight!"**_

Each word rolling off his tongue gracefully. As soon as the spell was finished, Just drew back just a step as he watched Zeke, anxious to what his reaction was.

Zeke turned, almost robotic as he spoke the words..

His deep forever blue eyes gleaming with passion.

"I..Like...."

The words inched out of Zeke's mouth as he carefully streached them out just enough so he could keep Justin on edge.

Justin's heart pulsed even more swiftly as he was nearing the end of his sentence. What was he going to say? A part of him wanted him to say some girl and strangely a part of him... wanted Zeke to say him.

And soon as the words finished crawling out of Zeke's mouth, the last word hit Justin like a sharp hollow bullet, filling his heart with pain and heartache.

"Alex"

Zeke looked away nervously as the spell broke off.

Justin was relieved....Wait WHAT?

Alex? Not him? Why not him? What was it? Was he not charming enough, was he not attractive enough, nice enough smart enough, talented enough? Friendly enough? What was it? Although this is just what Justin was hoping for, he still felt a strange shock in his heart when he heard those words, and a bitter pain slit his heart.

Tears wanted to roll down his cheek but he forced them back.

"What? Zeke how could you?" Justin spoke as anger was flaring up inside him. Though anger was showing, it was just covering up his hurt.

Zeke stuttered as he clenched his fists into a ball holding his pant leg tightly as he spoke.

"Look Justin I'm Sorry, I didn't want to tell you this for awhile until you could handle it im really so-"

Though that was IT!

Whether it was the anger flaring up inside him, or the hurt that pained his heart, he couldn't stand it anymore.

With both arms drawn back he pushed out and slammed Zeke into the wall behind him a thud.

Zeke flew backwards one foot and made a light thud against the wall, his face full of shock and surprise.

Though for that one moment that Justin was angry at Zeke, that fleeting anger soon turned into passion, as Justin could feel his body feeling drawn towards Zeke Magnetically as he quickly closed the distance between them and in that moment, Justin pushed his arms up against the wall, cornering Zeke with his body. Justin's Body rasped against Zeke's forcefully creating an intense heat between the two of them. Justin's hip rubbed against Zeke's motioning up and down so seductively.

Both there chest and hips were crushed together In a hot sensual position as Justin gazed into Zeke's endless blue eyes, warmth filling his face with ease. With that one moment, all though something had taken him over, he tilted his head slightly and rushed into a deep and passionate kiss. His heated luscious candy lips pressed against Zeke's and they met with a fantastic blaze of joy. He brushed his lip again Zeke playfully as to ask him for permission to enter his mouth.

Zeke's mouth obliged and there tongues danced wondrously together as their lips made sweet love with each other moving up and down ever so gracefully. Light filled the room as this happened and it seemed that the world had stopped entirely. Justin removed his hands from the wall to have them travel down Zeke's face, resting softly on Zeke's glowing silk cheek as they continued to kiss. Justin ran his other hands through Zeke's downy feather like brunette hair, running it through many times.

Zeke's hands instantly embraced Justin's back as they gripped his strong shoulders lustfully. Fire shot back and forth between them as they rejoiced in this smoldering hot kiss. Every part of there moment purring with contentment and a earning desire. The more they kissed the more they wanted more! Though suddenly, a though the bright glass light broke and shattered into a thousand pieces, Zeke pulled away, and slipped out of Justin's grasp as he ran down the stairs frenziedly, leaving Justin alone, his lips craving for more.

"I cant do this! I'm sorry Justin" You could hear the tears in his eyes as he ran down the stairs and out of the apartment complex before Justin could even say one thing.

Justin just stood there, motionless. Not knowing what happened and not even trying to understand what happened. He just sinked down, sitting at the end of the wall and rose his head relaxing it against the cold brick wall.

He let out a long exasperated sigh. Wondering what happened. Why did Zeke leave, why did Zeke say that and what in the world was Justin doing? It was as though he was forced to kiss him. All thought Justin was confused about how the kiss happened, and all though it was short and sweet...he enjoyed it.

It sent a warm single down his spine as he thought back of that kiss, and a smile ran across his face.

In fact, now that he thought about it, even though Justin was so close to Zeke at that moment, he didn't feel anxious or nervous. His heart didn't pound furiously and his legs didn't shake and tremble. He didn't sweat profusely and he didn't feel like he was going to faint at all. In fact he felt a tender comforting relaxation as he held Zeke in his arms.

It had felt...great....

Justin laid there with a sigh and flopped his head back against the wall and slowly drifted into a soft sleep, dreaming of things to come.


	7. Chapter 7: The Biggest Question or not?

Hey guys so here is the second chapter that you will really love. I was having a hard time thinking of how I was going to write it after that last chapter. I mean come on how do you follow up something like that?

Oh well at least its better then having to write something right after a character dies or something. Anyways I TOTALLY appreciate the views and I really appreciate the reviews THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really enjoy them!

They help motivate me to write MORE so keep them coming!

:D

Anyways here you go! The Next Chapter!

The end to all this agony and angsty misery of Justin's sad denial. At least for know.

_Enjoy!_

_I know I did!_

_:3 :D_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Why..._

_Why did he do that? What happened? What made him leave.._

_In the middle of a beautiful kiss.._

_An amazing moment_

_A wonderful feelings.._

_Ah! Speaking of which why am I talking like this. Why do I care? Why do I keeping saying why?! _

_I don't even care, so he kissed me big whoop he likes my sister yeah thats kinda a shocker but the spell worked he told me who he likes and now every things fine. It explains why he was blushing around me and feeling awkward around me and getting all mad when I talked about girls, its cause he was afraid of the way I would act if I found out he likes my sister. Right?..._

The tall silver lockers passed by like trees in a car, as Justin walked down the school hall way, confusion plaguing his mind. Why what when how who huh? Was bouncing up and down his brain. Why was he even thinking this way. It was puzzling even to Justin himself. He couldn't possibly wrap his mind of any possible solution that seems the tad bit logical_. _

_Especially the part when some strange spell mishap changed Zeke Into a vampire. Yeah that makes sense, thats why he kissed me its cause he was trying to bite my neck but he missed. He just had an undying desire for blood, thats all! Nothing gay or anything. Hmm this is sounding more and more like Twilight all the time. _

_I wonder what My blood smells like..Hmm possibly mangos and lemons. Yeah that would make sense Im sure my blood is tasty. And Zeke's would probably be more floral, like a lilly or an orchard. AGH totally trailing off again._

Justin continued to have his internal conversation as he walked pass Alex and into his Locker adjusting his things. Shuffling his backpack around to reach out the blue covered books of his math and lab class which were one of his favorite classes. He began to place his books back in his locker when Alex strolled up with a smirky smile and spoke.

"Sooo how'd the spell go..?" Alex said as she smiled widely while biting her lips.

The sentence was like raw meat to wild dogs as the questions appeared rushing in his head raging for answers. He couldn't even come up with a response to why or how or what happened and how he could tell Alex. Though usually when Alex wasn't being a bratty sassy little sister she was good at helping Justin with his problems.

Especially Girl problems. It seems backwards, usually the younger sibling goes to the older siblings for advice. Strange eh?

So Justin decided to tell Alex for he knew that she would have some helpful advice.

Struggling out a response, justin struck the words out of his mouth.

"Well ha ha he funny thing.." He led on.

Alex seemed extremely interested for once and she was leaning on every word as it came out of his mouth.

"He told me that he liked..." He continued.

Alex motioned to go on as she was wildly anxious to hear more.

"He told me he liked you." He said simply.

Suddenly the smile on Alex dropped like a hot potato.

She then turned her expression to concern shock and worry. Apparently she knew more then Justin did.

"What? No thats not suppose to happen me I mean Im flattered but-

Jusitn cut her off.

"And then he kissed me" He said simply but dryly.

Alex's Smile jumped right back up on her face as though someone pressed rewind.

"Never mind I absolutely love him!"

Alex changed her tune like a free cannery.

"Oh so did he kiss you or did you kiss him and what was it like was it good or bad was it hot and sexy or sweet and compassion was is soft or -"

"ALEX Alex Chill, thats not a good thing. He wasn't suppose to kiss me." Just defended though there was a bit more weakness in his voice at the second part of the sentence.

"What? Of course he was suppose to kiss you!"

Alex Gushed

"No he wasn't why do you think that?" Justin asked,a puzzled expression hanging on his face.

"No see he was suppose to kiss you because after he confessed his undying love for you, the spell would make you kiss -"

She stopped. You could tell she knew that she said something she shouldn't of.

"WHAT? It what?" Justin asked in astonishment and pure shock.

"I mean you would kiss because thats just the natural thing to do in a situation like that. Yeah you know the warm romantic atmosphere of the apartment hall way lighting and the sweet smell of bricks and fresh wood flooring would totally get you in the mood for-"

"ALEX" Justin demanded scornfully. He could tell she was not saying the truth.

"Ok I gave you a spell that would make you guys kiss." She blurted out in confession.

A gapping expression was on Justin's face.

"You told me a spell that would make ME kiss Zeke?!"

"Yes but it was only in good intentions!" Alex pleaded.

"Wait..so..this was just a whole ploy to make Zeke say he liked me so that we would kiss and magically fall in love, undermining the fact that Im not gay and neither is he. Just like some Slash fan fiction on fan ! Which I currently do NOT read! It was just a trick to make me think I like him?!"

Justin ranted.

"Uh huh.." Alex said guiltily.

"Well great your plan back fired! The spell worked and he likes you not me and then he kissed me making it all the more awkward" Justin continued.

"Actually.."

"What?! Now you are going to say that you turned Zeke into a gay vampire who has an undying love for me but really just wants to feast on my mango and lemon flavored blood?"

"Umm..No. You have been reading way too much Twilight Fan fiction Slash"

"I So DO not read EdwardXjacob fics! Or JasperXJacob!"

"Yeah..so avoiding this awkward movement.. Moving on!"

"Right!"

"Anyways, To tell you the truth..."

"Yes. Spit it out" Justin demanded

.

"The spell really doesn't make them tell you who they liked."

Justin's eyes bulged.

"It just makes you kiss them. But I Just thought that he would say that he liked you. Its so obvious!"

"SO you LIED TO ME?"

"Big whoop Its me. It doesn't really change the fact who Im lying too."

"Yeah good point"

"Anyways the point is! Is is wait so then Zeke doesn't like you?"

"Hell no! He's is gayer then a poodle in liberatches bathrobe! " Alex Snapped out.

"Hey..wait hmm." Justin Paused.

"OH ahaha I get it now!"

"Yeah see" Alex pointed out.

"So wait! Why would you do that? Why did you want me to kiss Zeke?"

"Hmm I wonder why" She said obviously sarcastic. Justin completely oblivious to this.

"Wait is it because you think that harper likes me and by me kissing Zeke it will make Harper Im taken and she will stop obsessing over me?"

Just then Harper popped up from out of no where smiling widely in her strange obsessive stalkerish smile.

"Heeyy Justin. Fancy running into you here. In the school hallway.. at your locker..which is number 456 right by the 2nd drinking fountain when you take your 27th drink of the day after your morning job in P.E unless its tuesday in which you go to health instead and make doodles about your favorite sci fi character and answer every question about the human body except when it comes to your jugular. You don't like your jugular. Its your least favorite part of your body...

Your hair smells like eggs! I love you! BYE! *Giggles*"

Harper constantly yammered on as she stared at justin non stop completely ignoring Alex and leaving with an estranged obsessive fan girl stalker laugh.

Justin turned to Alex in unison with the same strange look of puzzlement and bemusement.

"Yeahh...that too. But not just that."

"Well then did you do it because you were feeling sorry for Zeke and you thought that if he had his first kiss then it would make him feel confident enough to talk to a girl and finally get his first girlfriend?" Justin asked.

Alex just gave him the look of "Duh" but more of a "How could you be that stupid"

"No, duh"

"Ok..then IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD FEEL BETTER ABOUT MY BREAK UP WITH MIRANDA BY TAKING MY MIND OFF THAT BY KISSING ZEKE?"

Justin asked, with oblivious suspicion.

"Um no and why would I have you kiss someone to get over another person."

Alex asked.

"I dont know..so that I would realize my undying love for Banana's and penguin

eggs?!!"

Alex just looked at Justin like...what?

"No..and ew.."

"Is it because you think that Zeke is an alien and you -

"HECK NO JUSTIN ITS NON of those strange illogical things that you are saying. God I cant believe someone so smart can be so naive and so oblivious to the obvious facts in front of him."

"What obvious facts are you talking about?"

Alex gave him the "Are you serious?" look.

Justin then had a instant spark of realization!

"You think that Im gay!!" Justin discovered!

"Clay Aikens gay, Oprahs fat and I have a nose!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey that is SO my line" Justin said sassy like and fiercely.

"See, my point" Alex pointed out.

"Hey Just cause I love Clay Aikens Songs, I love Broadway Musicals and Christina aguliera, I listen to J-pop and dance to Aqua and always have a carmel mocha latte before rehersals, watch hours of the O.C reruns and the gossip about the new 90210, my favorite lanuage is french, I have posters of the younger lance bass from nysc all over my wall, talk about what dress is so hideous on the runway and my all time favorite channel is the style network and HTV, and that I have watched every single season of Americas Next Top Model, Screamed you go girl when Tyra yelled at that one girl in season 6, and that I only eat at french restaurants and only shop at abecrombie and fitch that I know all the latest high end fashion designers and that I absolutely love the Twilight Series and I have the tendency to have strange fantasies about edward strapping me to a tree shirtless and making out with me while his skin sparkles in the sun does NOT Make me gay."

Justin exclaimed as he held his sudden weakening stubborn expression as Alex gave him that long exasperated look of "Really?"

Justin was struck with more realization as he spoke.

"Oh my god Im gay!" Justin exclaimed out loud! Everyone looked around at him like he was a dirty pair of jeans.

His face flushed red and he swiftly replied.

"Um I mean Im so happy! Hehe Im gay as ever! Just hoping with joy and glee. Weee~" He covered. The all lost interest again and justin turned back to his deep conversation with Alex.

"Wait so Im gay?" Justin asked.

"Yep. Gayer then Carson Crelsy eating a hot dog, gayer then micheal jackson reading bedtime stories, gayer then a rainbow colored crayon, gayer then hot british boy bands gayer then-"

"Ok thats enough now. Ya done?"

"Almost. Gayer then High School Musical 1, 2 and 3"

"I always knew they were gay! Troy so cant not hide his forbidden love for Ryan. Its so cannon. Thats why there is so much slash about it" Justin went on about.

"See what I mean?" Alex said gesturing towards Justin.

Justin's face flushed red though he decided to continue the interrogation.

"So how long have you known?" Justin asked

"Hmm since you asked to borrow my Betsy Bakes A lot Oven for your sleep over"

"Heh heh very funny"

"No but seriously, I kinda guess after you broke up with Donna, then you went out with Marrissa and Miranda just to cover up the fact you were gay"

"So wait I didn't like Miranda? But what about the kiss?"

"Well Not nessiaryly you didn't like her. You convinced yourself you liked her so you could avoid the fact that you were-"

"Could we please stop saying the word "Im gay" Its hard enough of a shock to deal with already, without you reminding me every 10 seconds."

Justin complained.

"Sorry It just feels so good to finally say it" Alex said.

"So what do mom and dad know?"

"Well Mom just thinks your a late bloomer and dad just thinks your weird"

"Great" Justin said Sarcastically.

"Well its just that Im sure they would be happy with whoever you chose as long as they make you happy. No matter what gender they are"

There was a silence. Justin was still struggling with this fact that even though it made kinda sense he still had a hard time accepting it as truth.

Then he finally spoke.

"Wait so Zeke doesn't like you?"

Alex gave him that famous duh look "Duh" She said mockingly.

"Then...if Zeke doesn't like you, and Zeke is actually gay and Im gay which means.."

Justin continued on his ranter of self discover as soon another idea landed on his shoulders like a wrecking ball on fire.

"Then I should go talk to Zeke!" Justin exclaimed excitingly!

Alex just nodded.

"I NEED TO GO FIND ZEKE AND TALK TO HIM! ZEKE!"

Justin said running off frantically, his face flushed red and his mind blooming with more questions. Though even though Justin was still having a difficult time accepting the obvious truth he still decided to go with it for all though this still brought up a batch of new questions buzzing around his head, at least it set all the others to rest.

And strangely knowing the fact that Zeke didn't like Alex and could possibly like him gave him a warm calm feeling that put all his the muscles and bones in his body at peace. And all though all this was new to Justin, he was willing to go for the ride. For who knows, it could be fun and you never know what your going to find at the end of a rainbow!...

Eh innuendoes more irony.

Yay..

With that thought Justin bounded down the hall way hoping to find the one person he couldn't possibly think of losing.

His best friend and maybe even_..his future boyfriend?!_

Strangely those words made more sense to justin now then ever before.

And for once, he enjoyed that..

:3

_**The End **__(Of the Chapter that is..)_

_------------------------_

_Enjoy!_


	8. Chapter 8: Love Songs and Sad Poems

Alright so here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, CHAPTER 8!

Yay! But its not exactly what you expected it to be but don't worry it will still be good.

Also your in for a special treat next chapter!

Anyways I cant give away much more or I will spoil it! So just read and enjoy!

Oh and btw Review Review Review!

And Enjoy!!!~

^_^

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Songs of Love and Misconstrued Feelings.**_

_**J**_USTIN DASHED THROUGH THE CLUTTERED HALLWAY WITH BLINDING speed. The expression of realization and nervousness and excitement filled Justin's prominent red cheeks as he searched for the one person he wanted to find the most. Zeke. He had finally realized the obvious facts that apparently he was the only one not understanding, and all though it was still confusing to Justin himself, he still felt the urgent need to talk to Zeke today. Justin zoomed past the first hallway by math class and science, swiftly darting to peer into the science lab to see if Zeke was there, as he was always there most of his free time. Such a nerd, but yet..a cute nerd. Justin Had never thought of him that way before but now that he was, though it was different, he didn't mind it. In fact he was kinda taking a liking to it. Sadly as Justin looked through the smudged glass window of the science lab door, he found Mr. Hallmound and three of his prized students (The ones that Zeke usually was in) but strange enough no Zeke. He could of sworn he would see him there with his cute red cheeks and reverberant smile as he gleefully dissected a frog or a pig heart. Justin was apposed to that sort of thing, not because of his animal rights belief, but because it made him sick. Yet the thought of watching Zeke dissect one was a lot less sickening.

With a sigh Justin gave a quick wave to Mr. H when he spotted him and in a flash ran off again to attempt to find Zeke. He was determined to find him before the beginning of the 3rd period bell..which was in ten minutes! A sweat drop fell down from Justin's Forehead as he thought of the time restriction, though fought to keep his mind off it. He was just determined to find Zeke and talk to him no matter whatever it took.

Justin then darted down the next hallway which was the English class and the history class hall and sadly he wasn't in there either. Justin went down 4 hallways all total until finally he decided to check the last place he decided that Zeke would be...the Music room and the art room hallway. Sure Zeke was artistic but they constantly had rants and heated discussions about the difference between art and science and which one bettered society today and through out history. Of course science won but that was just because of both of their undying love for it. Justin was sure he wouldn't find him here anyways, but with a bowl of sorrow and an effort of last hope, he checked anyways. As he turned the corner to the hallway, his heart jumped out of his chest and did a double no TRIPLE back flip double spin landing gracefully on the ground, for his eyes caught the glimpse of the beautiful and absolutely stunning Zeke Danforth.

His eyes sparkled with joy and delight as he feasted upon the soft delicate features of Zekes velveting silk slightly pale skin, his rustically defined face, dreamy subterranean sapphire blue eyes and amazingly adorable and easily noticeable dimples. This sent a fantastic smoldering sensation down Justin's hole body and he couldn't help but to let out a luminous shining smile. Just everything about Zeke made him feel like a sleeping child on Christmas day and boy were his presents great! He just couldn't wait to unwrap him erm I mean them. As Justin stood their gazing at the luscious pure image of divinity that floated their gracefully putting back his books in his locker, along came, like a bad canker sore on a first date, Millie Shouthimer his former bratty crush.

She stood their with her plastic face and washed out barbie doll fake blond hair as she gave her usual expression of disgust and distaste, as though she ate week old baloney.

"Wow Justin, just so entranced by my beauty that your speechless, or are you just to ugly to say anything?" She spat, prodding Justin with her dull whit.

Justin sighed as he saw Millie Appear. He had realistic what Zeke meant by plastic and ...trashy! How in the world did he even like this girl? Was he really that desperate?

He spat at Millie's rehearsed line.

"Pssh no Millie, actually I'm too busy to play with ugly Barbie dolls right now so could you do me a favor and do something unintelligible like talk to your friends about facial cream and plastic surgery or something" Obviously Justin wasn't so swell at comebacks but he was sure that he was getting better. He said this while he peered over Millie's shoulder trying to get a better view of Zeke. Obviously He hadn't noticed him yet. Her eyes bulged with shock though still with that underlying distasteful expression on her expensive face.

"Uh! What the freak did you just call me, little boy?" She asked though it was more of her exclaiming it.

Justin, now amazingly numb to Millie's trashy beauty felt a large blast of strength and confident bubbling up inside him, that he had never felt before. This inspired Justin to stick up to Millie and finally get back at her for all the years of pain, torture and embarrassment that he put him through. So with that as he was about to walk away from her, he turned around with a sly look on his face and aimed his attention at Millie as he spoke.

"Ok first Im not a little boy, Im a Man. And Second Im Gay and third of all, Im glad Im gay because now I have a nicer excuse not to sleep with you other then because your an ugly, trashy, slutty, personalityless anorexic bitch who's breath smells like a cow who ate his own shit, which has a very close resemblance to your face. Though the cow dung is a bit more attractive and is a LOT more intelligible in a conversation. "

Justin shot back with his sharp words with a surprisingly witty and entertaining edge. While he did that he did a perfect Z snap and turned his back on her and walked away. All Millie could do was stand there and staggered the inconceivable fact that someone actually didn't like her. The best she could do was utter an "Ah!" as her mouth hung wide open, still not believing what she just saw.

Justin felt a superb feeling of distinguished triumph and a gratuitous amount of self confidence that wasn't there before. He just wanted to break out dancing down the hallway. Though he kept his cool composure for that would ruin the effect. Though as he was walking away from her, he suddenly got a spark of inspiration and dashed back up to Millie's face.

He shown a deviant smile as he turned to Millie and rose his finger teasingly.

"Btw your lip gloss is SO not glossy" He said with a sassy fierceness that resembled any diva in show business. How in the world was this guy ever straight?! The thought came to mind but instead justin decided to bask in the gaping reaction that Millie gave. He left her presence with a smug smile. He then remembered the reason he had came here. To look for Zeke! And as he switched his gaze to Zeke's locker,(Duh he forgot to look around Zeke's locker) he found that Zeke wasn't there!

Darn! It seems that he must of noticed Justin talking to Millie and ran away. Oh shoot he probably thought I was flirting with her again. Man Now I know why Zeke hates her so much. Agh wait of course! He is jealous! Thats one of the reasons. Not just cause she is a skanky lifesucking whore bitch who no one can stand!

Justin arrived at Zeke's Locker, and seeing 3 books on the ground he picked them up. It seemed that Zeke must of dropped them on his way out. Justin held them in his hand as he read the titles off nonchalantly like a list. "Modern Science and Technology, Advanced Physics, Song Book, Personal Journal.." He stopped when heard those two words, personal journal and song book. His eyes blazed with shock and curiosity and he instantly blasted through his song book, reading at the speed of sound. For he knew it was not possible to do anything at the speed of light.

He read each word with precious delicate observation as she sweet and heart-aching word hugged his very being. It was so beautiful and amazing. He never knew some of the talent that Zeke withheld. Why hadn't he ever shared this with him before?

He sang the words out softly...

_Your Blues eyes, The Sunshine,_

_Fills your room as we awake._

_Your Soft Breath, I feel your hands upon my chest._

_Your Warm Skin, your touching, Feels like Divinity To me, _

_Your Sweet Caress, as you undress_

_Makes my heart Tremble its make feel on fire._

_**Makes me wanna stop and think, that**_

_**Nothing could be better. **_

The words met up with the beautiful and enchanting singing coming from the room behind him, The music room. Justin perched a brow curiously though then continued to sing as each of his words intertwined with the musical voice coming from the music room in perfect harmonized unison.

_**Holding me so ever close, Dont even think of letting go,**_

_**I just wanna be by your side,**_

They sang together slowly and softly as Justin crept toward the door of the music room singing each word with a enriched passion.

_**I dont care how its gonna be, Ill just go for the ride. **_

_**Holding me a I catch my breath, Hearing those words you said.**_

The door just slightly cracked open. Justin entered the room unnoticed he continued singing. To his amusement there he saw where the beautiful music was coming from. Zeke was sitting on top of a stool and playing an exquisitely crafted soft maple acoustic guitar, his fingers dancing on the cords like angels fluttering beyond the heavenly clouds. The sight was breath taking and justin couldn't help to shine a warm smile upon his face. He continued to sing sweetly, matching his velvety smooth deep rock ballad voice with Zeke's stunning deep melodic voice. It reminded him of a combination of John Mayor and a lighter Josh Groban.

_**I dont really care about the next day, just let us drift away..**_

_**Let us drift away...**_

They gave a beautiful show stopping faux finish as the song ended. Justin's locked his gaze on Zeke's blue eyes and for a moment it felt like fireworks were blasting into the air between their gaze. Justin felt a deep comforting warmth as he stared at Zeke for those pure 8 seconds. Though Zeke realized what was happening and snapped the gaze in half as he looked away in a embarrassed surprise and tried to hide the guitar. A rosy red blue appeared burning up his cheeks. God he was so hot when he was blushing.

"No dont put it away! I loved it. It was beautiful..." Justin said as he blissfully hung on to ever word of the last sentence.

Zeke struggled to look away from Justin though finally his self control gave away and he searched Justin's face. The eye contact made even Justin blush.

"Really you liked it? You don't think its...stupid?" Zeke asked shyly. Justin had never seen Zeke like this.

"Yeah are you kidding I loved it! It was amazing. Zeke I never knew you had so much talent. Why did you ever hide it from me. Its amazing!"

Justin complimented Zeke as he slowly inched forward towards Zeke. Zeke whipped his gaze back to the floor.

"Oh...well I never thought of it that way, I thought you know, it would be stupid and girly.." Zeke still didn't give Justin eye contact. Apparently there was an immensely intriguing spot on the floor that Zeke couldn't bare to take his attention off.

"Girly, stupid? No way this is awesome! Why this is like the coolest and awesomest I have ever seen you before! You were totally rocking that guitar. And yes I used a word that is not in the dictionary so you know that I'm enthused about it!" Justin said stepping up onto the first dull grey carpeted step of the music room, getting closer to Zeke. Zeke still didn't look away but his blushing was getting even more intense.

"Really you think so?" Zeke repeated while stuttering.

"Like I said, the most amazingly awesomest ever! That song was kick ass and so sweet...and simply beautiful" He complimented as he soon climbed up on top of the dark mahogany desk that stood right next to the light maple wood stool that Zeke was sitting on. This made Zeke blush even more intensely and he struggled even more to not peer into Justin's eyes.

"Thats..cool. More beautiful then..Millie?" A slight hint of distain in his voice.

Justin crept closer looking at Zeke, then drawing Zeke's face closer with his hand resting on Zeke's cool skin. He turned Zeke's face towards him with a hand on his chin. Zeke stuttered and looked even more flustered.

"Your more beautiful then that washed out skank is ever going to be." He said softly with his velvet smooth voice.

Zeke got caught in Justins gaze for awhile, sharing the heat between their faces until jerked away from Justin's grip.

"Your just saying that to apologize" Zeke excused.

Justin reached out to place his large hand on Zeke's warm rose petal cheek. He gaze soft and comforting.

"No, I really mean it Zeke your beautiful! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Justin joked with a sweet manner to it.

A hopeful smile was growing on Zeke's face until it died away as though it was stabbed in the heart.

Finally Zeke pushed Justin's hand away from his face as he quickly stood up from the stool and stomped 3 feet from Justin.

"Oh SHUT Up Justin! Seriously where are the cameras? Huh! Come on out camera crew, I just got punked! The shows over you can stop the gig Justin. You dont have to pretend to like me. Go on to your next devious plan to crush someone's hopes. Seriously Justin Im sure its something you may laugh about in the future but really? You had to make a weird poem for me AND KISS ME! For gosh sakes how heartless are you!" Zeke flared, a pained expression in his eyes.

"No Zeke I-" Justin pleaded

"Just save Justin, we all know your not of nearly as good of an actor then you think you are. Dont even try to convince me your not playing cause its obvious you are. The jokes up haha very funny you played with someone's feelings and smashed their heart all for a good joke, good job! Congratulations!" Zeke yelled back sarcastically.

Justin was shocked and surprised at Zekes reaction. He was sure that Zeke would be totally gleeful and happy when he found out about..

Wait thats it! He hadn't told him yet. But first he had to work up to it before he told him.

"Zeke I know about the thing!" Justin rose his voice as he cut in.

Zeke froze like an icy statue. His expression motionless.

"Know about..what?" Zeke asked, astonished at what Justin said.

"I know your gay" The words just barely came out of Justin's mouth. Justin looked towards Zeke's reaction, though it wasn't what he was thinking it was going to be.

Zeke's astonished frozen statue expression melted into the pained, hardened and bitter face that he was so keen to wearing now.

"Oh great thats just fanflipping fantastic. Is that what this is all about, you FINALLY find out I'm gay and you go make a freaking joke out of it. Like always! And how fucking oblivious can you be justin? The whole school knew except for you! And you have been my friend since 3rd freaking grade! So now you know and your creeped out by my gayness. Afraid that I might get a crush on you or drool over you in gym class just cause your a guy. Well don't worry I will be sure to keep my fagyness away from you Ok? So now that the jokes over why don't you go flirt with some desperate ugly girl like you always do. I have better things to do then sit around and have my emotions made a fool of. Good day!" He spat as he ranted out furiously and slammed the door in Justin's face.

Justin sat upon the desk completely gawked and not sure of what just happened. It went by so fast that justin was completely speechless. He didn't even know if it did happen. This was definitely not how he planned it to be. It was much more romantic, like a rerun of the OC. Sorta but a bit more gay.

Justin then realized what WAS happening and saw Zeke bolt out the door. He gasped. He absolutely could not let Zeke get away. At least not until he told him how he felt about him. Moments later as Zeke bashed through the door, justin quickly followed. He shot through the crowd of people as he chased Zeke. He shouted repetitively as he reached out for Zeke.

**"Zeke wait up! Zeke Wait! ZEKE WAIT!"**He pleaded, feeling small bulbs of tears filling his eyes. Finally after a few persistent pleads, Zeke finally replied.

**"What?" **Zeke said coldly and sharply as he turned around slowly, an obviously un amused expression on his face.

This was the time! This is where Justin would proclaim his undying love for Zeke. Where he would sweep Zeke away into his arms and carrying him off in the sunset. This is where he would finally say those words, "I like you" (Not I love you, not yet at least. That would be too sudden)

But as he stood their, frozen, stunned with empty words hanging onto his tongue he drew a blank. He just couldn't say it. He couldn't say those words.

He had to do something! So with all the effort he could muster up he forced out the words.

"I...I..li-" Though Justin suddenly felt a lump in his throat. It was blocking the words he desperately wanted, no _needed_ to say to Zeke.

Zeke unimpressed by Justin's lack of words transformed his face back to the cold pained bitter expression he was wearing and before turning his back onto Justin he said this words.

"Just save it Justin, no one wants to hear your empty excuses"

_**Snap! **_

Justin could hear as those words shot through his chest like a shotgun, ripping open a wound and snapping his heart in half. Leaving nothing but _**emptiness**_ left.

Justin keeled over, grabbing his chest and found himself face down on the ground, wounded and alone as Zeke just walked away, bitterly.

Justin couldn't help but to shed a stream of tears. Down on his hands and knees he wallowed. Bleeding tears of sorrow. People around him were staring at him and Zeke for they saw the display of emotion that happened he wished that they would just mind their own freaking business and get a life, but other then that Justin did not care. No in fact the only thing that he felt right now was ironically the same exact word that Zeke said. Emptiness, Nothing but Emptiness..

Justin cringed as the tears streamed down his face now more prominent.

He cried as he stood their on the ground in the middle of the school hallway, alone, cold and empty as he thought

_**"What the hell did I do now?" **_

Were the only words that could come to comfort his mind.

He truly had no idea what he had done but whatever he did, he was planning to make up for it. No matter whatever it took, he would....

_Fin~_

_-------------------------------------_

OF THE CHAPTER THAT IS! ^^

Phew, no what do you think I would just end the fic like that? That would be evil and terrifying! Of course Im not going to end it like that. It will be a much better ending. You'll see!

So yeah there is it, chapter 8, sad but sweet chapter and really hard, ok easy to write but heart wrenching to read. Don't worry it will get better I promise!

It just has got to go through its phases! ^^

Btw your in for a special treat as the next chapter justin gets a sneak peek into Zeke's personal journal, and YOU GET TO SEE!! EY!!!

Enjoy!

And Happy Reading!

:3


	9. Chapter 9: Entries of a love struck teen

So I decided to not leave you hanging and give you another cliff, you can hang on to. Ehehe! Lol Im so wonderful to you arnt I?

Well don't worry, The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! I have working on it for a little bit. But for now since I know you want something more, I will leave you with a little sneak preview while I work on chapter ten. Enjoy!!!

:3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Entries Of A Love Struck Teen**_

Justin sighed as he set his book bag down onto the bed and flopped onto his computer chair still feeling the mundane empty feeling from that day. He sighed and ran his hands through his dark maple brunette hair. He took a deep inhale as he robotically turned on his computer and awaited for his pc to boot. He leaned on his hands as he starred down at his computer desk thinking of the event that happened today. How could he let that happen?! He couldn't of let Zeke just slip away. Zeke was the one person just trusted the most. The most important person in his life next to his mom of course. He sighed again, he had no clue what happened or what caused that explosion of emotion. He just wish that he had a bit more understanding for why it happened, if he just had a little insight into Zekes mind and saw what was that matter. That would bring his whole day up! Maybe then he would find out a way to apologize to Zeke. Properly that is. Just then as though he shocked with a 112 watt plug the idea came to him. Peering over with a devious smile he beamed as he remembered the very special book that was laying on Justin's bed. Zeke's Journal. Though Justin usually would have very strict moral standings on privacy and such, the curiosity and the yearning desire won over his decision and he pounced onto the bed and cracked open the book, slowly as though it was a sacred artifact that would beam out light as he read its thousand year old words. Though it didn't shine, but it was all enough special to Justin for it to be sacred.

He gazed down as he opened up to a random page and began reading.

_And he is what it read._

_**Jan 4th 09**_

_Sparks dazzled across my buttercup fingers as he spoke my name._

_"Zeke" He said with a lustful passion, his soulful desire smoldering through his eyes..._

_---------_

_Dear Diary_

_Today was,...um interesting to say the least. It started like any other day and then it got interesting. I was just walking to my next class when I soon saw a group of people gathered together chatting and laughing and some poor unsuspecting commoner. Gosh darn they really got to get a life. They cant be observing every little thing that goes on different in their school. Seriously is there life that dull that the only laugh they get is out of other peoples embarrassment. SIgh anyways as I was walking to go see who the poor guy was, I was shocked to see that it was none other then my best friend Justin Russo. Apparently he had come to school wearing no pants. And God was he hot. Excuse me lord for using your name in vain but really sometimes their are excuses for that and THIS WAS DEFINITELY one of them. Oh man his long muscle legs his toned body and oh so cute butt. He was wearing short red and white boxers with hearts all over them. They were so cute! And strangely harper said she has the same kind. That girl is so weird. Ah but I cant get distracted! I HAVE to focus on my studies. I gotta get at least an A- if Justin is going to consider changing his sexual orientation for me. Oh if only it was possible. Sigh I know the probability is very low but a guys gotta have hopes right? Well wishful thinking I guess. But maybe, If I just got Justin to notice me, if I tried to impress him or show him how smart I am or how good looking I can be then maybe just maybe.._

_No its hopeless. How in the world could I do that? Even if Justin some how changed his sexual preference at the last minute for some unknown reason, how could I talk to him. I can barely look at him without blushing and stuttering, let alone ask him out! I just got to keep my cool my calm, I CANT let Justin know that Im gay or he will be creeped out and will not wanna be my friend anymore. Let alone my boyfriend. But I just can help it, whenever I look at his face I just see him embracing me in his bold strong arms and gentling resting his hand on my cheek as he caresses my lips with his kissing me passionately and..._

_Uh oh there I go again. Gosh its going to be harder to hide this then I thought. Well dont worry Zeke just stay calm and cool and whatever you do don't bring up the subject of girls or crushes. Just stick with Science, Fan ficiton and twilight and you will be good. OK...time to go to lunch!_

_Jan 4th 09 Lunch_

_Gosh damn it! It makes me so mad, watching justin Gap over that stupid Mille just makes me boil inside! What does she have that I dont? Other then breasts and a ew..lets not think of that. So Today was extremely hard to control my feelings. Just looking at Justin's face made it hard to resist the urge to jump on him and make out with him right there on the spot. But I had to resist the urge. He would so get weirded out if that happened and I dont think he would ever talk to me. So I just stayed calm and focused and didnt talk to Justin. Maybe just a few small responses but I cant let my self look at him. Though I think that Justin suspects something. I hope he is not worried. I just got to go through the day without Justin. As difficult as that is._

_He pulled out all the stops! Even the Galaxies of the North Wind Star series! How ruthless is that! He knows thats my favorite sci fi book series. Though I still dont see how that shawndra making out with leenazian line would get me interested. Seriously girls anatomy are so gross why would too of them sucking face topless be any less disgusting. Ew. I first I thought he was catching on when he asked me if I was ok so I covered up with the polar compass line. Of course it was half true I was doing that, but mostly I was...sigh writing songs about Justin and writing about him my journal. But you know that diary. Man if justin ever found out about that he would think Im such a girl. I gotta make sure he never finds out about the song book or my diary, it would be an embarrassment of a lifetime. And I cant let that happen, no Justin is one of the most important people I care about, well next to my mom that is. But I would never want to french my mom._

_Egh. Anyways.._

_So then Alex made a comment about how geeky her brother is and Harper is a stalker wohoo Clay AIkens Gay, The Olsen twins are anorexic and linsey lohan is in rehab, AGAIN._

_Nothing original._

_But what was a bit different was when Justin asked me to talk outside. I had no clue what he wanted to talk about but it made me nervous. A part of me hoped it was him asking me out. Of course thats impossible. But like I said wishful thinking. What was strange is that we went outside he said something about a super man action figure, said a weird rhyming poem and boom I was back inside and had no idea what had happened. Weird huh, it was almost magical.._

Justin's heart dropped as he read that. He never knew that he meant so much to Zeke. It made him glad! He felt appreciative and loved. And a bit flattered, did he really look that good in boxers? I gotta tell Max thanks! Reading this sent a bolt of rabid curiosity and as though he was reading an enriching novel, he dove into the next chapter, flipping through the pages as fast as he could!

_**Jan 5 09**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was entertaining.._

_Really it was absolutely hilarious._

_So this is how it when_

_First I was just putting my books away as always, (I swear some times thats all we ever use our locker for...Hmm)_

_When Justin came to my locker to ask me to come over to his place. It was funny as I swear he was saying come out. Lol wishful thinking again._

_So then as he said those magic last words it reminded him of his favorite song, which of course was mine too! All I want Is You By Christina aguleira. Or however you spell her last name. Gosh I LOVE that song. Heck it can be 11 years old it will still be a top hit for me. So fun and awesome. Anyways, he said "Come on over around 5" and soon we start breaking out into song and dance! It was amazing! It was like a musical, like..rent! But without a crosser and a black guy. But still awesome! And man is Justin so hot when he dances, he was so...close to me. A part of me wants ot think it was sign saying that he was interested in me. I mean it was like he was singing each word of that song to me! He was so passionate and fierce in his dancing, and really dirty. Grinding all up on me, like this was some high school dance. Not complaining though it was hot! And fun. _

_Though I know its just more wishful thinking. Justin can be such a dork sometimes. He can get carried away by the darnest thing! Its so neat and hilarious to watch. I only wish he wouldn't give me these mixed signals. I dont know if he likes me or not. I mean its not regular for any straight guy to grind to 90's pop songs with his best friend, but then again Justin really isn't straight. He is his own category of sexual orientation. Mmm Sexual and Justin. Ah stay focused Zeke you know its not going to happen so dont get your hopes up! Though Im curious to what we are going to do later today. Justin has never invited me over, so formal like a date. Does this mean something?_

_Sincerely, _

_Zeke, Future Mr. Cullen/Russo _

_*If its ever illegal. And if I can ever make my mind up. Hot Fictional Teen vampire, or Cute straight dorky real life crush. Hmmm*_

Justin blushed and laughed at all the things that Zeke said. All these things about Justin in Zeke's point of view really made Justin think different about himself, and about Zeke. Though not in a bad way, it a great way. In fact the journal had the exact opposite effect that Zeke had feared it would. It now made Justin want to be around Zeke even more! Not less.

Even thinking back on that silly day when they danced made Justin giggle and smile. It really was a fun expression. And Justin sure got in to it. Hmm Im definitely going to dance with Zeke like that again. Yet this time not mixed signal, just one giant glowing green signal. Go.

Woah that was weird, he had never thought about a guy like that before. Still strangely enough with Zeke it was different, he was cute and fun and attractive and..his friend.

Would this ruin his friendship with Zeke? Well not they didnt even get close to that part in their relationship. For Zeke still had to forgive Justin for that fight, whatever that he did. He was slowly getting the pieces together. Though he swiftly flipped to the next page. This was same fateful day that he had kissed Zeke. And It was..amazing!

This would pull it all together and Justin would finally understand what he did wrong and how to fix it.

Though he was surprised as he read the few words on the next journal entry.

_**Jan 5th 09, Later that day**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Justin.....__**KISSED**__ me?!_

_Just..Wow.._

Was all that Justin could read. He was confused and in a state of horror. This couldn't of been it, he had to have wrote more! Justin thought, flipping through all the rest of the journal pages. Those to his dismay, all of them were blank.

_Except for one...._


	10. Chapter 10: Umbrella

Alright so here it is! The much awaited for CHAPTER 10! Yay see I told you I wouldnt leave you hanging like that. Im not that evil. Muhaha Yet I will leave you hanging with an EVEN BIGGER cliff hanger. Much surprises wait in chapter 11 and you will be surprised, shocked, angry, happy and in tears! It will also be a bit magical. The whole surprised, shocked, angry, happy and in tears comes later in the next chapter. And the magic part mayyyy be at the beginning. You shall see so your gonna just have to keep on reading to find out! Enjoy!!~

And Review Review Review~

JustinXZeke Forever!

Go Team Justin!! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaw dropping, heart wrenching, unbelievable, inconceivable. Absolutely mind boggling. His eyes could not understand or agree with what his mind was thinking. What his eyes read from the page and what he thought originally was completely different. Could he had been really reading this? Maybe he was imagining this or he was dreaming. He pitched the skin of his arm. Nope not Dreaming. Its true. I guess it really was true. But he refused to belief it. As though that he thought it would fade right off the page in front of him, he began to read it again instinctively, this time pausing and taking in ever word in the journal, to make sure he was reading it right. Sadly he was reading it right.

He began...

_**Jan 5th 09**_

_Justin kissed me today, it was...wow._

_Amazing. He was such a great kisser. Even better then he was in my dreams. Anyways it was strange. At first he invites me over so I come over ten minutes early from school and drove straight away to his house to surprise him. Sure enough he would be surprised. So surprised that he actually fainted onto the ground when he heard of my early arrival. He was out for a couple of minutes, at least ten. When finally he woke up. I was so relieved. Though I didn't mind him asleep. He was so peaceful and even more so cute when he was asleep. _

_His face flushed with red as the blood ran to his face. Thats what happened when you got up too quickly. Once he was finally up and all his family had lost interest in his well-being, he was able to get up and talk about stuff. We talked or ranted mostly about twilight and how we adored it! Justin had just discovered it when he went to go see the movie. After that he was hooked and we "Both" started reading twilight at the same time. Though what he didn't know is that I actually had already heard of Twilight and had been a huge fan before the movie was even in existence. In fact I was already reading Eclipse when he was just starting on twilight, but I pretended to just find out about twilight too so that I could listen to Justin's cute rants and babble about it. Plus it gave me more subjects to talk to Justin about. Heck any excuse to talk to Justin would be an excellent one!_

_But what I didn't expect today was when Justin whispered a strange, but yet sort of sweet poem in my year. A poem that didn't have a beginning middle and end, it was more like a sweet rhyming question. I didn't really remember what the words were. Yet whatever he said, it turned on my attraction switch to full gear! I couldn't keep my hands to my self. I wanted to jump over their and pounce onto him and make him mine right their. But I had to maintain my self control as he looked all up and down my body. It was like he was eying a new desert product before he bought it. HIs tender eyes feasted upon my body, his deep smoky blue grey eyes staring into mine, both our cheeks flustered and coated with blush. And then suddenly like a magnetic forced, he pushed me into the wall and kissed me. It was the most amazing thing ever. He was a great kisser! Oh..it was so passionate. And soo great. Wow.. Like I said wow. The way he was drawn to me. It was almost like..._

_Magic._

_Though I stopped myself. As hard as it was, I couldn't test my self control that much. I don't know what it was, whether it was just some fluke or maybe he just leaned into me too close and ...accidently pushed his lips onto mine, and accidentally slipped his tongue into my mouth and ....accidently attempted to grope me.._

_Hmm yeah thats....not it. Haha ok so maybe its just...a joke._

_I mean wow that would be quite the lengths to go for a joke.._

_I don't mind I liked that joke. :3_

_But I don't want him to think its Ok to play with my feelings. Its not a joke. He has to know how serious I am about this. Just cause Im...gay doesnt mean that he has the right to pretend to like me and pretend that he is...gay too. No way, It doesn't work that way. Either he be gay or go back to being straight but he cant pretend to be one or the other. It just doesn't work. Sigh.. so sadly thats why I pulled away and left. I could handle being their anymore. I was afraid I would start feeling..._

_Hopeful.._

_Sigh a part of me wishes I stayed and apart of me is glad I left. Its a good way to save me from future heartache. And you know how that goes Diary, don't you._

_Anyways..._

_Oh the phones ringing, Mom says its for me. I have no clue who it is.. Oh god I hope its not Justin. Im not sure Im ready to talk to him now..._

_Anyways talk to you later Diary,_

_Confused but still Sincerely _

_Zeke Cullen.._

_No...no slash Russo.._

_I think this is getting way out of hand.._

_*Sigh* Wait..why am I writing out my sighs?_

_Lol strange._

_Bye Diary~_

Justin closed the book. That was all that he read. Their was no more.

Justin let out a long sigh and flopped onto his bed. (Yeah the racecar one. Imagine doing...other things on there. Thats just ..it wouldn't work I mean it would be to small and just...ew no just no ew)

He had made such a mistake. So thats part of the reason why he acted that way. He was afraid he would get to hopeful and be heart broken. That I was just pretending. Well truthfully justin didn't know the extent of his love, yet although this was fairly new to him, this was the only feeling that made sense right now, and he hung onto it with dear life. Justin knew that he enjoyed that feelings, like, admiration, infatuation, _**love?! **_Whatever it was he knew that he received that feeling around Zeke and he just had to have more! It was kinda like an ...addiction.

And Zeke was his drug.

His healthy drug that is. Yet he also loved Zeke as a person. He was a great human being (thats questionable, he could always be an alien, for he never acted like real humans did. XD) and a wonderful excellent friend who was always their when he was in need..

But why was he not their right now? No matter what, he would always stick by his side. But now he thinks he can just up and walk away? No Not at all. Then again, this was all Justin's fault. If he just could of said those tiny words, then he wouldn't of walked away. In fact he would probably be here right now, wrapped up in Justin's arms, snuggling on his bed, his warm body so close to his. Ah..just the thought made justin tingle all over. His burning hot body, his red flushed cheeks and his sweet berry lips, the taste of strawberries on the tip of his tongue. Ah....

Justin thought, feeling the sensation of Zeke's lips onto his, holding his face in his hand and their hands and legs entangled in a sweet statuesc art pose, his hand intertwined into his. Zeke's body ontop of his...

He tried to relive the experience in his mind, sensing each beat of Zeke's heart and feeling each warm breath on his neck.

Justin sighed at this thought with a bitter sweet smile on his face. He stretched out his long arms and removed his t-shirt. Tossing it to the side of his bed, where it lay, waiting to be taken to the laundry room, as he reached for his Ipod Nano and turned it to the song that would just perfectly match his mood ,placed the head phones in his ears, set the nano in his jean pocket, and relaxed back onto his bed as he let the divine music lull him into a sweet beautiful daze, awaiting the wonderful dreams to come.

Dreams of _him.._

_You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark, we can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_When the sun shine_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath imma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

As the words flowed softly into his ears, tears flew gently out of his eyes.

He couldn't help but struggle to hold them back, though each word struck his heart like a 6 string guitar, it was like every sentence was telling his story.

It was beautiful. And more and more no matter what he would try to focus on.

All he could think about, dream about, hear about, see, feel

Was Zeke.

Just took a deep cleansing breath as he relaxed his adjusted his position on the pillow, and turned over, to let the tears flow freely, as thought he was shamed to let anyone see his sorrow.

He clenched his lips together as he fully rested his head onto his pillow, as he let the words carry him away from where he was now. Far Far away.

A world where him and Zeke would be together..

_**Forever..**_

He held his eyes shut wishing for the sleep to finally hit him, so he could have a peaceful rest, and a break from his pain.

Justin couldn't handle another minute, and finally after the time passed for awhile, he drifted into a soft sleep as the song continued.

_Fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the world has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

_When the sun shine_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath imma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Justin was fully asleep, resting quietly, awaiting the things that the next day would bring. Still he had to forgo the pain, for just little longer. For he was determined to make it up to Zeke. Tomorrow, it would happen, he was sure that Zeke would forgive him, because he had a plan to show Zeke how much he really did care for him. His plan was absolutely brilliant, And he knew the perfect way....

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yayness!_

_Ok so I this was not what you expected the chapter to be either, but still its good and so sweet and sad. Awhh it was so hard to write this without breaking out in tears. Awh poor justin. Oh and I got to use my one favorite songs for this chapter which was awesome! I love umbrella its so sweet and special and beautiful. My favorite is the one that Marie Digby does. Anyways like I was saying, the surprising chapter is later and Im just building up to it. Actually their might be more surprising chapters later on but you will just have to keep reading to find out._

_So anyways enjoy!~_

_And Review Review Review!_

_:3_


	11. Chapter 11: A Bitter Sweet Victory

Ok so sorry for the delay like I said I didn't know how to write up the follow up to last chapter. And I didn't know what Justin would do I just knew it had to be epic. AND HERE IT IS!

Though a huge surprise is awaiting...Hehe

What is it?

You have to read to find out.

So Enjoy!

And Review, Review Review!

Enjoy!!

:D

And have fun!!

:3~

^_^

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came by faster then a mach 5 jet on fire. It all the other days zoomed past a though they had somewhere else more important to be. Just to make room for that one special day. Monday. Usually Mondays were a drag, as school crept up on you so swiftly and sneaky like while you were have so much fun with the weekend. Yet today, Justin could hardly wait for this day. In fact the weekend rushed by fast and Justin found monday resting softly on his eyelids as he awoke. He shot up with a beaming look. Turning to each side he flipped out of his bed and hopped up onto his feet. Cold cold! His hardwood floors were like Arctic lands in the early morning. He quickly found his socks and slipped them on. After that he zoomed to his closet to reach for a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He smiled, knowing that his pants were right there waiting for him.

Not trying to run away. He grabbed them and quickly shuffled to his feet as he put on his jeans and pulled on his white band t-shirt. He then reached for his long black suede tie with silverly white vertical stripes. He wrapped it around his neck and tied in on. Amazingly, even though he is so uncoordinated he could easily put on his tie. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. He then reached for his black pinstripe fedora and placed it on his head, tilted just a bit to the side. He flipped on his shoes and glided down stairs. Looking marvelous. Well feeling it anyways. Though he didn't look half bad, if he did say so his self. Stepping down the last stair ever so gleefully he smiled and let out an "Ahh". Alex looked up at Justin and noticed his smile. She returned the smile while placing peanut butter on her sandwich and holding it with one hand.

"So What's up with you this morning? Did you finally manage to avoid seeing yourself in the mirror today."

She asked playfully. Justin just smirked and gave a sarcastic smile, before returning to his wonderful glee.

"No seriously what's up? You didn't lose your virginity or anything did you? " Justin just grinned wide eyed. "Cause if you did Im sure its just under the couch or something." Justin laughed at that comment, when he usually would of shot a playful sneer. Alex was surprised. "Seriously I have never seen you so happy. Didn't you and Zeke have a fight on friday. Why are you so happy?" Alex asked, continuing to put more jelly on her pp&j.

"Hm Well yeah we did have a sort of a heated spat. But thats ok cause today Im going to make it all up today! And its going to be totally worth it."

He said while he sat on the couch and frantically looked for something.

"Hmm like what, what are you going to do to make him forgive you?"

Alex asked, a bit more curious now,

"You'll see" Justin chimed.

He was still looking for that one object when finally he found it. He reached out in glee as he saw his laptop laying right where he left it last night. He put it in his backpack quickly and smiled. He got the first part, but now...wait where is it?! The second part. He couldn't find it anywhere. It was usually stood up in its usually position.

Just then his heart stopped as he saw it appear magically right next to the door.

"Looking for this?" Alex said with a devious smile. Not a mean devious smile, just a usual "Im on to you..." kind of smile.

As she said that, a bright luminous gold spark of light shot from her fingers and dazzled around until it met the floor and soon former a beautiful bright fresh candy apple red electric guitar. In fact, not just any electric guitar, no, this was a 1961 Fender Strat with candy apple red finish and onyx face designs. A beautiful vintage guitar. Justin leaped out of the couch with glee and embraced the guitar in his hands, throwing the strap around his back and hugged it lovingly. He was very close to his guitar. "Glinda! Oh my gosh I have missed you for so long! Where have you been?!" Justin gushed to his guitar. Alex gave a weird face at this event.

"Yeah I named my guitar Glinda, so what. I like the wizard of oz! And Judy Garland is a freaking IDOL!" He argued back. Alex smiled amusingly.

"Yep evennnn MORE proof. Haha" Alex laughed.

Justin sneered. "Shut up about that ok?" Justin complained, still straddling his guitar.

"Yeah alright alright wait one more..gayer then musical theater on broadway, gayer then a musical about boy george. Gayer then the San Franciso area. Gayer then a broadway musical, about a boy George, the san franciso bay area!!! AHAHA! I crack my self up" She laughed at her own joke, still applying more peanut butter on her sandwiches. Did she REALLY need THAT much?

"Hmm strange I didn't know you could crack something that has already cracked" Justin sneered back playfully.

Alex was shocked. "Hey your the geeky older brother, your not suppose to have comebacks to my brilliantly smart witty and funny comments. Your suppose to just sit there and look dumb. Or smart..and dumb. Hm that doesn't really work. Anyways not the point. What I mean is you cant take my fire, being witty and funny and making the snared remarks are my thing. Your good with everything else I guess."

Justin smiled. "Well every since I stood up to Millie I feel stronger then ever, so look out sister cause there is a new woman in town and she is gonna eat you up!" He zing snapped perfectly at the end, trying to pretend to be black.

"Ok first of all, don't ever try to be black." She said with a weird face.

"Second of all, I heard about you standing up Millie. That was AWESOME! Haha I wish I could see the look on her face when you did that!" She said enthusiastically grinning widely.

"Yeah I know! I was totally all up in her face like Yo sister this aint happening so you need to step off or Im have to bitch slap you. And btw your lip gloss is SOO not glossy anymore" He chimed in even more enthusiastically.

Alex just looked down. "Yeah I still don't see how you ever considered yourself straight" she said under her breath.

Justin's eyes rolled. Alex placed her sandwiches together as she packed them in a baggy and lifted them into her bag. Finally when she was almost finished she decided to bring the most important matter back to subject.

"So what are you going to do with that guitar? Hit Zeke in the head with it?" Alex asked.

Justin disregarded the last part.

"No. Im going to do something special with it." Justin said, trying not to reveal any more then he needed to.

Alex stared at him.

"Like...play it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah...maybe" Justin went on playfully.

"Like play it at school?"

"Yeah...like I said maybe" Justin still played the same guessing game with her.

"Like play it at school for a certain someone?" Alex asked..

"Look Im not going to give away too much information before it happens."

He stated.

"Your going to write a sweet love song for Zeke and perform it in front of the whole student body at lunch as a sign of your love for him." She said plainly. Already guessing it.

"How did you guess?!" Justin asked, surprised.

"Hmm The electric guitar maybe?" She said sarcastically.

"Hah right."

"And.." She held up a piece of notebook paper.

"The thing right here that says "Zekes song" She teased as she held up the song that justin wrote for Zeke. He apparently was up almost all night writing it and left it on the counter.

"Hmm "Baby your all that I want, when-" She was about to continue when Justin shouted out in embarrassment.

"NO NO DONT! DONT READ THAT DONT READ THAT DONT READ THAT!" He pleaded continuously.

Alex glanced back at the paper, then turned her eyes to stare at Justin. Justin's eyes were pleading out "Pleassse" as he did the best he could to put on his best puppy dog face.

Alex sighed.

"Fine I wont read it. If its that big of a deal to you."

Alex said.

"Thank you" Justin said sternly, but relaxed now that he got his way.

A couple of awkward silences went by before Alex swiftly grabbed the paper and ran all over the house with it. Yelling lyrics from it playfully.

"Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years, There was only you and me,

We were young and wild and free. Now nothin' can take you away from me"

Justin jumped up swiftly and frantically chased her yelling "Give it back give it back give it BACK!"

This went on for about 5 minutes straight until finally Justin gave up. Alex smiled sweetly and sincerely as she gave back the paper.

"Good luck with Zeke and nice song. Its beautiful" She said.

Justin took it happily.

"Thank you. I will" He said looking into his sisters eyes before he gave her a warm sincere brotherly hug.

"Have fun!"

She waved as Justin left for school. Apparently Alex went to school a bit earlier then Justin did.

Justin arrived at school and skipped, no, floated to his locker. He placed all the books he needed into it before looking around to make sure no one was looking and withdrew his wand. He peered into the lunch room to make sure no one was there. To his content, no one was here. With that he smiled and flicked his wand gracefully as he spoke the command.

"All though the room is empty, dry and soundless, to fill this room with joy and glee create a stand for a band with all the kicks and tricks, to turn all this sorrow into bliss!" And with those magical words, the light spark danced out from the tip of his wand and met with the ground, to then create a large elevated band stand with mikes, drums and apps. Everything he needed. He smiled and hopped up onto the stage and placed his guitar in its stand. He then created a forcefield around the band stand so that they would not be able to see or feel it until Justin said the words. "Now we make MUSIC!" He created black curtains to surround the stand until he was ready.

Justin sat through all his classes tapping his fingers nervously until the bell rang. Once it was lunch Justin stormed out of the class room before anyone else to run up to the lunch room door. He pushed it open and flew over to the middle of the room where the curtains were. Of course everyone was curious to see what was behind the curtains. No one had the guts to look in though. Justin searched the crowd as he stood by the side of the curtains. No Zeke. One of Justin's friends, Mac probed justin with questions as he looked all around the curtains. "Dude Justin what is this about? Is this all yours? What are you doing du-" Justin just gave mac the "one moment" finger as he climbed up through the curtains onto the invisible stage." He smiled, grabbing the mike and spoke into it charmingly.

"Now we make MUSIC!" He spoke.

All heads turned to him.

The Curtains openly slowly, leaving a dreamy presence to all. Justin appeared and everyone gave a curious puzzled look.

Justin continued. He spoke into the mike while looking out into the crowd. Hoping that his eyes would cross Zekes beautiful face. Alas it did not. But Justin continued.

Taking a gulp he spoke.

"Hello all. I know your wondering why there is a band stand in the middle of the lunch room. Well you see there is this person who I cant stop thinking about. That I cant stop wondering If I had hurt them or if they are ok. This person I care so much for, that I hurt. I am so very sorry for that. I did not mean it one bit and I didn't mean to lead you on. So to say Im sorry, I have set this up. I wrote you a song and Im going to play it. To show my love for you" He said sweetly, speaking to the crowd. He meant every word that he said, to Zeke. And he hoped dearly with all his heart that Zeke would hear this song and forgive him. So with the intention, he began.

"This is for you" ..

All eyes were watching him. Mixed emotions, but mostly curiosity. Wondering waiting for what he will do next. He ignored the nervous feeling this gave him and began to play. His fingers glided over the strings of the guitar in perfect harmony.

He had his laptop out and it was connected to the amp. Beautiful symphonic techno music played.

He sang.

_Baby, you're all that i want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

Louder Techno Music played. The audiences seemed to be enjoying it. And seemed to be very entertained.

They seemed to sway to the music rhythmically.

The words flowed out of his mouth beautifully, with perfect tone and a harmonious tenor. It was surprising how great he sounded. Usually he sucked. But maybe it was the love he had for Zeke that was motivating him. He smiled moving into the beat of the song as he continued to sing and play.

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,_

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now,_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

_Baby, you're all that i want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

The crowd started jumping and dancing as they woo'ed and hooted at Justin. They were enjoying this immensely. It seemed that justin had more talent then he thought. That or they just liked the awesome Techno music. Either way, It made Justin feel even better as he continued.

_And love is all that i need,_

_And i found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_(we're in heaven)_

_More awesome Techno Music._

Justin danced to the music with his guitar still strapped around him. He smiled as the crowd clapped, cheered and laughed.

Justin turned back to the mike and grasped it softly, as though it was a baby in his arms. He began to sing into it as he stared out in the distance, aiming each word at that one person in his mind.

_Now nothin' could change what you mean to me uh,_

_There's lots that i could say_

_But just hold me now,_

_Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that i want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that i need,_

_And i found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Heaven_

Justin was really getting into the song and everyone was enjoying it. Singing along and dancing. Including the teachers. They all seemed to be enjoying it and a wave of smiles floated across the crowd. Justin smiled back still singing. He was enjoying this immensely as well.

_Now our dreams are comin' true,_

_Through the good times and the bad,_

Though as Justin was in mid sentence of the song he peered out to the crowd and FINALLY he saw the wonderful image that was Zeke's cheerful face. Though it wasn't cheerful, in fact it was very grey and filled with sorrow and discontent. Before Justin could even wonder why, his heart sank to his chest with a sudden thud as he saw..

Zeke's arm around _HARPER?! _

A mixed bag of emotions justin felt, shock, surprise, jealous, hurt, sorrow. But mostly disappointment. Devastation. As Justin sang each word, it lost almost all meaning and enthusiasm and felt more like a plead then a statement. Though he continued, trying not to seem fazed.

_I'll be standin' there by you_

_(we're in heaven)_

_Awesome Techno Music Break._

_And love is all that i need,_

_And i found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_We're in heaven_

The song ended, The music faded, and the crowd cheered like wild. Strangely Justin felt all the more empty then before he even started. It was true that he was glad that he had preformed the song so well. Though he couldn't shake the depressing feeling from his conscious as he stepped out into the crowd. He was greeted by numerous amounts of cheers and claps and pats on the backs and compliments. Though Justin could not take his eyes off of Zeke and out of there gaze. Or glare? It was nice to get attention and compliments from the audition, though nothing would be compared to the attention. The only attention he wanted and the only compliments he wanted were from the one person he could have.

Zeke.

The feeling made his gut wrench as he thought about him and..harper.

Though this had been half successful, for he had gotten to preform his song in front of an audience and they had liked it. But he had not had the chance to win back Zeke's heart. In fact it had the opposite. Now Zeke's heart was farther away then before.

Sigh..

I was just a _Bitter Sweet Victory.._

_End _

_(_Yes I know you hate me for that chapter. Its sad they are not together yet. But you will see later the fireworks will FLY in the next chapter. You just wait and see. And dont worry there will be plenty of JustinXZeke fluff and slashy goodness in the future you just watch! It will be plentiful and absolutely enjoyable! Just wait! So anyways enjoy and review review review!

Btw do you have any idea what harper is thinking? Why would she be with Zeke when she claims to love Justin.

Write your theory here! Oh and btw also that song he sang is "Were in Heaven" By Dj sammy. Another one of my favorite songs that I love. Also its in a very excellent Tryan fic that I absolutely love so it was fantastic to use it in this one. Also Im making

**Random Question **comments so you will want to comment more.

Here is the first one ever!

Random Question: **What do you think about that song and what is your favorite techno songs. Also do you like Cascada? What other songs should Justin or Zeke sing in the future?**

Write your replies on a review!

Enjoy!!

Looking forward to your comments!

Enjoy!! *Again lolz!~*

^.^

JustinXZeke FOREVA! :3~


	12. Chapter 12: A Sweet Victory! Finally

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long delay. I have been working on this chapter for awhile and had not known what to write. Again trying to write a follow up after THAT Chapter is a bit difficult as well. But I did it and here it is! Brand new and in the flesh! Erm page I mean.

Anyways enjoy!

And Review Review Review! :D

Enjoy!

Btw I just finished Breaking Dawn and I LOVE IT! YAY SETH! YAY EDWARD YAY JACOB!~ ^.^

Oh and btw since I updated the story you know what that means...

CAKE FOR EVERYONE!~

*Hands out invisable cake for all to see* Enjoy!

(*If I haven't said that enough. Lol :3)

Oh why not one more time.

Enjoy~ ;D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin stormed through the bustling crowd, anxious to get to Zeke. He wanted to know EXACTLY what happened last night and how this all came about. Though now that he thought about it, somehow it all made sense. The most of it, anyways. He remembered reading something in his diary that would have tipped him off about this. This happening. But what? What could he possibly have said that would give the least bit of a hint that would prepare Justin for _THIS?! _And then it hit him. As subtle as it was it, it was still a hint. And it was pointing to something more then Justin would have ever suspected. It was exactly right after the time that Justin kissed Zeke when Zeke wrote in his journal

"Harper Called" Or something like that. Strange. Why would Harper have her arms around Zeke let alone CALL him. Last that he knew she couldn't stand him. What would change her option on him? And why now?

These questions plagued in Justin head, demanding an answer. Sadly, Justin could not give them one either. Heck he would like an answer to this himself. As he rushed through the massive bushes of crowd in front of him, a wave of congratulations and forgiveness and compliments came rushing over him. From all directions, high fives, hugs, pats on the backs, good jobs. He accepted them politely though he hurried as quick as he could to escape the giant ameba of sudden fans that molested him every minute. He didn't know who's hand that was, and he really didn't want to know. Unless it was Zeke's, of course. A warm smile grew on Justin's face as he thought of this image. The feeling of Zeke running his smooth warm hands over his body, him pausing each graceful moment to touch and caress each tender curve and muscle. Every indent he placed his hands over it as though he was claiming it for his own. Only his own. It was very territorial. And absolutely, totally, very sexy. His mind broke back into reality as he still struggled to get to Zeke. He had to talk to him, he just could NOT go to class un informed. He needed to know the reason why, and if this was even serious. Or was this a big joke on him. Ahh now he knew how Zeke felt. A hurtful joke. Playing ever so casually with his emotions. Was Zeke trying to get back at Justin for hurting him? Was he playing a trick? Pulling his leg? Was this all just a big _game to him?_

Wow I most of really hurt Zeke. I know exactly how he must have had felt. Now I know even more reasons why he should forgive me. Justin finally managed to push through the crowd to get 2 feet away from Zeke and Harper to speak to them right when..

The bell rang.

That horrid, hideous sound. He hated it more now then he ever had. Zeke sighed and gave him an exasperated look, his eyes longing. At first he look confused, then a mixed of passionate hurt. What WAS Zeke thinking? Why would he ever even consider going out with Harper. Wasn't he supposed to be _GAY?_

Justin sighed as he slumped toward his next class. English one. And nothing at all in that class could hold his interest. The only thing he was interested in learning is why the hell Zeke was going out with Harper? Mr. Bruneete skipped through the daily boring monotone class lecture about how classic English literature effected the general wave of society and the development of America and humanity and the benefits of blah blah blah blah blah fucking blah! Justin seriously couldn't care less. He wanted to stab the test paper that landed in front of his face. Those grimly little black pieces of death look up at him with small glaring eyes, expecting him to solve them. Those absolutely evil questions.

He gazed down at the blaring questions as the asked him boring repetitive questions.

The question read.

"**What do you think of the character Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights and how to you describe or interpret his actions and his unique personality."**

Justin mocked the question as he thought.

"What do I think of him? He is a self-absorbed cruel evil bastard who is selfish in all ways and needs to be burnt on a fucking stick. He is the epitome of the word asshole." A devious smile perked through as he thought about saying this. Of course he wouldnt, but the temptation was just so strong. His line of reason was battling torwards his hands not skippping across the pale test paper and writing this. He sighed as the minutes passed on. The test continuing to badger him with repetitive trivial questions that obviously lost his interest immediately. He clenched his teeth together and pursed his lips in annoyance. The more he thought about ....Zeke, the more he couldnt focus on his test. Usually he would be done in seconds, blazing through the questions like saying the alphabet backwards. Simplicities at its best. Then he would bask in the glory of finishing first and watch as everyone eyed him jealous and bitterly. He took pride in his intteligence and his savy for intellectual challenges. Yet now as the sweat swished down his left cheek, he was surprised. _He had only finished 5 questions?!_ In the last 5 minutes only 5 questions. Thats one question per minute! He usually would be done with the test in 5 minutes, 7 on a slow day. And here he was, twaddling along the questions like he was some commoner. What could distract him so much that he couldnt even focus on school work. The truth was evident. He would not be able to deniy it or even hide it in the back of his thoughts. As much as he wanted to _bury _that image-it couldnt stop burning into his head. As to leave a permenant imprint. It was determined to never let Justin let go of that image forever. _Agh!_ Why Zeke? Why NOW. Why did he have to find his strangely hidden attraction for girls the moment I finally like him! The moment I have my epiphany about my sexuality he decides to like girls instead. Ah what perfect timing. Well at least now I can have something to think about other then twilight or sci fi. Maybe now I can get over obsessing over trivial objects of fandom so that I could focus on more important things. Zeke. No I was'nt mad at him. Well apart of me cringed fevorly at the thought of his stupid decision. Yet, I could never be mad at Zeke. Every time Zekes face came up into his mind he was gorged with a dazzling mix of feelings. But first and for most of all feelings, was the deep understanding he had for him. How he knew him inside and out and how he could talk to Zeke about_ ANYTHING. _

Well almost anything, until now. The second feeling was a strong admiration for him and all that he had ever gone through and all the crap I put him through and he still _liked me?_ It was amazing, not even Justin would put up with someone that long just to be passed along like a old candy wrapper. To be _just friends._ Strangely somehow those words seemed taboo to him. Never had those words sound so_ dissapointing _to him. You could hear the sploosh of his heart becoming like cold iron and dropping to the bottom of his stomach. As he studied those words it was like hoping to get ice cream for dinner and ending up with cooked spinach. So Disgusting almost. Like he could never go back. So that was the case huh? He couldnt stand to be less then a lover and more then a friend. At least maybe he could get in the middle of it. Could he be happy with being the small school boy crush that would never develop to something more? Or some stand alone object of puppy dog love and affection but never actually taking action to claim that..-l- lo-...-love? Is that was this all about?_ LOVE?_ Surely it was just a deep affection, a like. A simple inncocent crush. But _Love?_ Justin knew Zeke for years now and had always been his best friend. But he had just started to think about Zeke this way.

He couldnt possibly love him. Not already. They had'nt even started dating or whatever. Justin didnt know if it was any different then liking a girl but usually in the dating world, boy or girl, it was hard to really truly love someone. That fast even. Thought the minute that Justin saw Zekes face. Even thinking about the first time they met in preschool when Justin ran out of glue and Zeke had let him borrow some. He knew that minute that he didnt want to be around anyone else anymore. He wanted to be around him all the time. Learn all about him and hang out whenever possible. Be best friends. No, it couldnt be it. It was'nt love; not that fast. Especially then it didn't really feel like love. He just had this undieing admiration for him and a friendship for him that would go on for centurys. Could it really turn into _love_? Well whatever it was he was determined to win Zeke back with whatever it took. Even if it was magic....he shuddered at that thought. There was no way he would ever want to use magic on him, to influence him to any degree. Infact there was no need for magic. His ...erm love for Justin was a magic of its own. There was no need for a spell, because their love was A Spell Which Cant Be Broken. Justin let those thoughts run through his finger tips into his hands. He liked that idea. It calmed him and sent a brilliant light of magic and warm glorious hope up his spine. He really liked the way that sounded. So that was it. He had decided that he would fight for his love no matter what costs. That he would win back Zeke from the greedly little stalker fingers of _harper. _Ugh just the thought of her name was like he was saying some kind of strange fecal waste. He never really liked Harper that much though he never really hated her. Just was annoyed of her. Now he wanted nothing more to claw off her face. To dig his fingers into her delicate skin. Though than again it wasnt her fault that she _stole_ his boyfriend. Or Potential boyfriend. It made no sense to him why harper found a sudden interest in his Zeke. His Zeke. Ah that sounded sweet too. Oh well he was detracting from his original plan. He was going to get Zeke back no matter what, even if it meant having to prove his _love_ for him.

The time ticked by like a racer as the bell rang alarmingly, making Justin blast out of his chair in surprise. It had already been the end of class and Justin had not finished his test still. Not wanting to risk a bad grade to his spotless reputation. Those it was against his will and his moral- he cringed as he thought of doing this- he swiftly pulled out his want and in seconds muttered the magic words in almost a soft whisper.

"My Test is boring and absolutely not fun, fill my answers so that on my paper grade A will be the only one!" He shot out the words and waved his wand. Hopefully no one saw him. In seconds the paper glew a bright luminous gold white as the spell struck it. Filling each question with long, intricate intelligent college level responces. No doubt he would recieve an A.

His teacher collected the papers absent mindingly those a impressed smile glinting on his face as he reached Justin's paper. "Excellent Job Justin. Just what I expected of you. Maybe even more." He gleamed approvingly, eyeing Justin as though he was his protoage. Justin couldn't really focus on the smug expression he could be wearing or the jealous sneers from all his fellow classmates. He couldnt care less. He was too focused on the things he would say to Zeke to convince him. The things he would do..

The bell rang again in its annoying tone always breaking the silence that lingered in the air for so short of time, though so precious. Though it was an annoying sound, it gave all the fellow students bright hope that the air of the next day gives. They all bolt out of their chairs like they were on fire and rush to go socialize randomly. I had no intention on doing that. I had one purpose and one purpose alone. Find Zeke. As I swam through the mindless amounts of students a small jab of frusteration and panic had crossed my face. What if I had to take all lunch just to find him. To find this stupid boy who I had this crush on that I couldnt leaven alone for one second. This stupid boy that made my heart stop beating and beat as fast as a helecopter perpeller at the same time. The boy that made me feel all warm and fuzzy when Im around him. Makes me sweat makes me blush makes me.....happy. Abnormally happier then I had ever been since I had been at the high school. And yet so confused and annoyed and sadned and pained. AGh how can something that brings such happiness and joy also bring such discord and confusion at the same time. Justin couldnt stand thinking of the trivial pursuit he would have to bare to even find Zeke. doubtfully in time to actually get to say anything that would change his mind. At this point Zeke decided to go against all his moral code and use magic for his own purposes. Unsuppervized. It didnt matter now. The only thing that mattered was Zeke.

Justin flipped out his wand and said- surprisingly- only three simple words that strung together beautifully.

"Find the one" He said as he thought of Zeke in his mind harder then he could ever imagine. This would help the wand/ the spell find the exact person he was searching for.

Finally after a few minutes the wand beeped hyperly and flew out of his hands. Justin jumped with shock as it flickered down the hall and supernaturally floated with a daring speed to the east hallway. Justin's eye bulged. Now he remembered why he was not suppose to use this spell. It flys to the person your looking for and WONT stop until it finds them. As in it will maul a few people before it went to Zeke. Justin chased accordingly to where the wand flew. Half nervous and scared that someone would notice the floating object and half excited that it had found Zeke. He got caught up in the chase as it wound down each hallway and finally swooshed down to the second locker from the right by the drinking foutain. Harpers locker. A bubble of anger flaired up in his throat when justin thought of this. He quickly ignored it as soon as he reached the destination. His anger was soon calmed to a wonderous relaxation and blissful calm happiness. His eyes wondered upon Zeke's beautiful figure as he bent down to retrieve something in harper locker. What was he doing in harpers locker anyways? It didn't matter to him now, he would think of it later. All he could do was marvel at the baby blue silky polo t-shirt that rested on his strong back. He was surprising more fit then Justin thought he was. He could see through the shirt to tell. Justin's marvel then turned to pure awe as Zeke turned his golden bright face to Justin and flashed the same brilliant smile that he usually did. A slight pained expression was on Zeke's face, though he thought he hide it well. Justin was the only one who could see this.

Zeke spoke with his deep yet chipper velvet smooth voice.

"Oh hey Justin. Nice er show today. Pretty song." He said casually, starting idle conversation. Justin wanted to just dive deep into the center of the confrontation though he decided it was best to go with the flow.

"Totally! It was fun. Did you really_ enjoy_ it?" He put hidden emphasis on the word enjoy. Hopefully Zeke would notice.

He did and winced a bit, stumbling around his words.

"Oh uh..yeah of..course I wo-would. Why wouldn't i i?" He said nervously. He tried to sound convincing. To him he succeeded. Justin failed to see the success in this.

"Cool. Did you right the song yourself?" Zeke followed up, trying to cover up the uncertainty in his last sentence.

"Totally. In fact I wrote it for some one special" He said, the words slicking off his soft lips moderately seductive.

"Oh..cool who did you write it for?" Zeke asked. He seemed strangely disappointed. He probably thought it was for some girl that really didnt care for me. God was he wrong.

Justin ignored the last question and continued seductively. Leaning closer to Zeke with each passing word. "Yeah very special. Infact you might know the person" he said.

Zeke shuddered as his cheeks flushed red. Yes that same wonderful blush that Justin loved to see on Zeke. It was almost his trademark.

"Re-re-Really how would I know them...?" Zeke asked, still struggling from answering his inner desire and closing the distance between them. Justin could read it in his eyes, he was thinking the exact same thing Justin was desiring. Now he just had to make Zeke give in to that inner desire.

"Yeah infact you would really know _him_" he paused on the word "him". At the same time, Zeke's face frozen just the same. It took for a while for Zeke to say something. He really was processing what I said. With disbelief.

"Look Justin if this is another one of your sad pathetic jokes its-" Zeke couldn't finish his sentence. Justin placed his index finger delicately on his quivering lips. They were so soft to the touch. Like an angels silk wings."

"Dont. You know what Im thinking and I know the same thing...just go with it?" Justin said. He was now speaking in more of a hypnotizing command then spoken conversion.

"Ok really Justin corny lines are not going to change the way I feel about-" Justin interupting him again. He was not planning on letting Zeke talk him self out of it.

"About What? Harper? You dont even like girls!" Justin accused. Zekes defense flaired, but redness painted his face. He was being caught, and he knew it.

"So what if I dont like girls. Maybe I do. You never pay enough attention to know enough about me anyways. It took you half a year to find out I was gay after I had already came out to everyone I knew." Zeke complained. The words whiped him like a thorned spike, he winced but ignored it.

"Yeah so I was a oblvious idiot for not noticing the facts that long but that doesnt matter what matters is-" Zeke cut him off again. Agh Seriously was anyone going to get to say anything.

"What matters is that Harper likes me and you dont! Its pretty obivious your straight. The way you swoon over all those girls" he said girls in disgust. Not nessiarly that he didnt like girls in general. Just anybody that stood in the eyes of Justins affection that wasnt him, he could not stand.

Justin was getting more angered. Zeke was clearly under some strange delusion that harper liked him. Unless harper had some strange random change of heart-Which was unlikely- then he knew indeffintely that Harper did not like Zeke. But Justin couldnt see why Harper would do this to his friend. Why would she hurt him that much?

"The only person now I swoon over is you. I cant notice anyone else Zeke. Your the only one in my gaze" He said passionately, exclaiming that like it was the utte most truthful thing he had ever heard. There was a sincerity In Justin's voice that he couldn't ignore. Zeke just had to listen.

"Save the cheesy romance novel lines for Jane Austin. We all know that-" I cut him off again. It was a battle of whit and will.

"Ok first of all, Jane Austin would come up with way better romance lines then my cheesy ones, and second we all know nothing. It doesnt matter about we. It matters about you and me. I like you and I know that I do. You like me. Isnt that all that matters?" Justin asked hopefully. He could see that he was winning him over just a bit as Zeke hovered over his lips, just inches apart. Their warm breath connecting together in absolutely harmony. Zeke looked down to Justins lips and then darted his eyes back to the side of Justins face. He could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his hard on focused anger for Justin when he looked into his eyes. Justin saw this weakness and plunged his soft emerald eyes into Zekes aquamarine gaze. Zeke nor Justin couldn't speak for a matter of time, for all they could do was stutter and breath. Seconds turned into minutes as they inched forward towards each others moist wanting lips.

"Wait..what about miranda and mille and-" Zeke stuttered out a response but it was highly unaffective. Justin was not phased and continued to press his lips closer towards Zekes. They were now 3 inchs apart exactly. Justin could count the distance with his accurate eyes.

Justin smiled. If this was all Zeke had to defend himself from Justin's passions, then it was definitely going to be easy. Justin gave his devious but seductive half smile as he beamed his bright emerald eyes into Zekes-forcing him not to look away- and turning up all the sex appeal he could find in his voice. It was smooth and silky soft like deep violet satin.

"Forget about them. They were just all pawns that lead up to my self discovery. Yeah at first I thought I liked them, But I was just trying to convince myself that I did to hide the fact that I liked ...you know...guys. And I did such a good job at convincing myself that I actually believed I liked them and there for I didn't have to face the real truth. The beautiful truth that was standing right in front of me. The Friend I had for all these years who I could see was _way _more then a friend now. I could see you I totally different eyes. It was as though a smoggy gauze clouded my vision and now I could see _perfectly _clear." Justin said sincerely. Meaning every word, and delivering it with a deep heated blaze of passion.

He nodded his head down and raised his half smile into a whole one as he flashed his eyes up and down Zeke.

"And I liked what I saw.." He said, a grin burning on his face, both of their cheeks on fire. The rose colored blush that beamed through Zekes cheek was an obvious sign. Justin was winning. And he could not desire the prize anymore then anyone in the world.

Zeke looked down nervously-He was never really good at confrontation or close situations like this. It seemed like he wanted to say something but he just couldnt put the words into place. Justin smiled at this weakness and advanced closer, his arm above Zekes head-leaning against the locker cooly- and now his chest was pressed up ever so tightly and snug to Zekes, which created a fierce warmth that was hard for any of them to ignore. It sent a waterfall of sensations down Justin's back and anxious tingles up his shoulders. Justin could tell it did the same for Zeke. Maybe even more.

Finally as Zeke was about to speak, he turned his head to match Justins exact direction and his lips were now an just apart. Just one more move to close the distance between them,...

Zeke slowly, but steadily raised his chin just a slight distance and pushed closer to Justins lips, feeling his warm breath, his hot passion and his sweet smell.

As the two lips finally were just centimeters away to become one..

Harper appeared from behind the locker, her face a frozen sour distaste. She held her hand to her hip and looked accusingly at Zeke. She stepped- or more like stomped- forward to claim her rightful place between us.

"Zeke Danforth what the hell do you think you-' He trailed off as each word at the end of her sentence raised in pitch and became softer and more breathy.

"Oh Hi Justin how are you..what are you doing standing over my..erm friend boy thing..um..I love your HAIR!"

Harper blathered nervously and excitedly at the same time.

"Uh Hi harper how are you? I see you have a bo-you know Zeke. Cool how did you really get in touch?" Justin said, snarling through his words abit. The sight of Harper made his anger flair inside him. He knew just then that it Was Harpers fault. What was her plan? What was so important that it would make Hurting Zeke feel like playing tag. Just then it hit him. Of course, how could he be so oblivious? For someone so smart sometimes he was really dumb.

Now that he knew the obvious reason, all he had to do was get Zeke to know so he could exploit her like the user she is!

Justin struggled to hold back a smile as he knew that he had this in the bag. He would win Zeke back, back to his warm tender caring arms. And it would feel great!

"Uh yeah I do he is really cool and nice. Of course he has such great choice in friends. Just like me" Harper said sweet like with a bouncing tone of voice. She pointed at her face and smiled a goofy laugh. Justin frowned, though held a soft plastic smile on his face.

"Uh huh thats nice. Harper can I see you for a moment?" Justin said impatiently as he did not wait for her response and grabbed her arm, dragging her further away from the still startled and dazed, puzzled Zeke.

"Sure whats up" She said cheery like. It was hard to be mad at harper when she was so pleasent though right now Justin could not give a care at all. He just wanted to get down to business.

Justin smile flopped down to a flat frown and his eyes tensed, leaving the dimples from his plastered smile to drop to the floor.

"What the heck do you think you are doing Harper?" Justin asked accusingly.

"What what do you mean? I'm doing nothing" Harper said, swinging her hands together and smiling widely. Flirting in a obvious way. Justin had no time for this.

"Yeah Yeah enough of the games Harper. I know what you are trying to do and let me say that you are failing profusely" Justin said flatly, his expression hard as stone.

"Fine we will play it fair. Whats up?" Harper sighed and then returned to her normal perky mood. A little less obviously flirting.

"You know whats up, stop playing with Zekes feelings!" Justin ordered. He shook a finger at Harpers face. She was not phased in the least bit. Confusion clouded her face. Obviously fake.

"I dont know what your talking about. I'm not playing with Zekes feelings at all" She continued innocently. Justin did not believe it one bit.

"Yes you are. You ar-" He looked back at Zeke would was attempting to listen. Concern crossed his tensed brow and he crept closer, whispering harshly into Harpers ear. This made Harper flush profusely.

"You are using him to get closer to me. And its NOT working. You have not gotten closer to me at all. In fact you have declined away from me. You pushed your self out of my thoughts! I use to think of you as a nice, friendly creepy obsessive stalker girl who couldn't leave me be, but now I see you as a low down criminal. How dare you use my friends for your benefit! Especially Zeke!" His words and his face softened as he spoke the words Zeke. Each time he said that name, it made him raise his shoulders up gleefully and want to smile as wide as he can. Though he fought to appear like that to her.

"How could you even accuse me of that Justin! I would never-" She was attempting to keep the charade going with her bad acting skills when Justin just shot down a unamused blaring glare at her that made her change her tune immediately. Like a cannery in a roasting pot.

"Ok so I went out with Zeke to get closer to you. I i just wanted to know you better. I mean I didn't want you to know me as the creepy stalker girl that you avoid talking to. I wanted you to know me as the cool funny sweet quirky girlfriend of your bf so that you could one day go out with me. Can you blame me? Look at you your funny talent smart. And absolutely gorgeous! Have you seen your self in the mirror lately? You are amazingly handsome. I cant believe anyone could not stalk you. You you handsome stalker attractor you" Harper whined at first and then confessed in a whiny way. But it was strangely sweet. Justin smiled momentarily at the compliments before returning to a soften expression. How could Justin stay mad at her. She was only doing this out of her love for Justin. Her strange creepy obsessive watching you out the window stalker love but still love. Justin frown broke into a tiny smile. Though couldn't forgive her right away, He couldnt stay mad at her. Besides she still had one more thing to do.

" Fine I forgive you. Just dont do that. There are better ways to get to know me then pretend to like my bf. Who btw is gay so thats either saying alot about you, or its saying that you look like a man. But at least an attractive man. Anyways, you could of just talked to me during class or asked me to study with you or not stay outside my window and watch me on the computer every Tuesday you have work off. But not use my friends" Justin said. He was beginning to reason with her and that made all the more difference in this game to win back Zeke.

"I know I know. I guess I'm just shy." Harper said, showing a different side of her personality. No more was she the overly obsessive stalker fan girl Justin knew, but a sweet shy kind girl who was desperate to be friends. Justin's expression melted like butter. He gleamed a smile at her. For sure he could never like Harper that way, but he wasn't opposed to try to be her friend. She was just lonely thats all. Plus just knew that once she found a new cute guy to stalk, she would leave Justin and Zeke alone. The thought gave Justin a tremendous relief.

"I guess I just made the wrong choice. But I meant well. Could you ever forgive me?" Harper said with innocent eyes and flashy eyelashes.

Justin's heart softened even more for this poor girl and he decided to let her off the hook. Well at least until he had her do one more favor.

"Oh of course I can." He said as he embraced Harper in a careful, but friendly hug. She hugged back with a glowing smile on her face. Just a good girl getting her self in the wrong places.

"Oh justin Im so relieved! Im so glad you forgive me!" She said into his chest. He winced away from the sudden affection but still held a kind expression on his face.

"But there is one person you have yet to convince to forgive you" He said as he broke out of the hug and locked his eyes on Zeke. Apparently Zeke had been siting there pondering what in the world we were talking about. Did he really not hear us?

Harper looked at Zeke apologetically and gave a pout.

"Im so sorry Zeke. I went out with you only to get closer to Justin. I really didn't mean it. It was a stupid decision and you and Justin are just way to cool and special to me to hurt. You guys mean the world to me. Well Justin does and I have known you sense 4th grade Justin and you are the only paste eating lover I will ever have. Except one, but that doesnt count. It was 6th Grade."- Justins eyes raised. "He was erm unique" They all nodded like they didnt want to know more. She continued.

"And Zeke though I have yet to know you for awhile, the time we spent together was awesome and I can tell you seem like a really cool guy. A cooler guy than I should have deserved to be around, let alone hurt for my petty decisions. I hope we can still be friends. You really seem like a nice guy..and I really hope we can be friends and"- Zeke stopped Harpers blabber with one simple action. He rose his index finger in to the silence sign and smiled. His expression lost of all pain and angst. Only a little bit still creep in the corner of his smile but that was about to go away in a minute. Zeke sighed and began to speak.

"Harper you are a really great girl. I dont mean to seem rude, but what you did was senseless and uncool. Though you meant well. Then again I cant say your all to blame. I also used you. I used you to test my sexual orientation. To see if I could be with a girl. To see if I can be attracted to them like I can with erm-other guys. And Apparently I suck at it. I dont think I could ever be anyone other then j-a guy" Justin sighed and rolled his eyes at Zeke. He was annoyed at Zeke's sudden obliviousness. It was obvious to even harper that Justin liked him, but he just wouldnt see it. "But I really want to appreciate you for letting me try and giving me the chance. I couldnt ask for anything more. Though Im glad you didnt actually like me that way. My heart belongs to someone else and always will. But you are forgiven and you shall always be my bff! I totally forgive you! You are totally 100% cool and forgiven." Zeke shined that brilliant smile that blasted you out of your spot with rays of sunshine and joy. We all couldn't help but to return the smile, though Justin's was just a bit brighter then harpers. As though he was trying to compete with Zeke's. Harper giggled and ran up to give Zeke a hug. Justin followed in and they all embraced in a group huge. Justin's face flushed more red as he touched the back of Zeke. He still couldn't get over the immediate side effects that came with Zeke's touch and he hoped he never would. "You and Justin are the best!" Harper Gushed. We all broke the hug and returned to out rightful positions. Justin about 3 feet away from Zeke. Giving him room to think. Room to breath. Zeke leaned against the locker, the joy of the friendly show of affection still slowly showing on his face. His smile was slowly dieing as thought of the obvious event that would happen now. An awkward silence reeked through the air for a while before Harper received the subtle metal note that Justin was giving her and chirped up quickly. Leaving the perimeters of the circle for Justin and Zeke to talk.

"Oh well I will leave you alone to for this. Hehe" she chimed gleefully and skipped away as though she walked down the hallway. Of course she was just behind the second set of lockers turned around. She tried not to peak.

Justin smiled at Harpers humorous show of admiration for his personal life and shined a smile, showing his perfectly crafted rough jaw and amazingly red lips. His pear teeth shined in the seasonal sun. He pressed his body closer to the same position where it was before and immediately brought back his tempting sensual expression and seductive devious smile. Turning up the heat to 115* degrees. Zeke shuddered again and looked away, not wanting to see his face. It was as though it pained him to see Justin's face. Like there was some sort of hidden Guilt that he wasn't seeing. Justin ignored this blatant show of fake displeasure as he pressed his eyes forward towards Zeke, burning his gaze into Zeke's sweet pale slightly sun kissed skin. It seemed strange, usually Zeke's skin was a glowing tan that shined bright with his smile. Now each and every day and Justin saw him, he noticed that his skin was getting slightly less tan and losing color inch by inch as though it was draining from his face. What replaced it now was a beautiful granite pearl skin, dusted with a light rose on each cheeks. Though his skin looked hard and concrete like, it felt like a smooth winters day. Like a soft freshly washed white silk sheet was draped lightly over his perfect face. Was he getting hotter by the minute? God he had to keep up with him. He didn't want him to outshine Justin, which was already happening now. It didn't matter. He loved Zeke enough to forgive him for being hotter then he was. Haha infact it was a good thing actually.

Justin now was inches away from Zeke. He was advancing on to Zeke's lips like a predator advancing to his kill. Zeke quickly but almost painstakingly moved his head to the right to dodge Justins lips as he spoke.

"Justin what are you doing?" Zeke asked Nervously, his voice shaking a little.

"What I should have done ever single day that I had ever known you. What I want to do for ever single day that I know you from now on." Justin said, still deeply focused on Zeke's eyes and mostly his red amaranth lips.

"Stop with the cheesy lines Justin! Where did you get that one from, _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Ok first of all, Romeo and Juliet have no cheesy lines. Its pure poetry. Second they wouldnt have something like that cause its spoken in old English literature and forth of all-" he paused for about two minutes as he looked up into Zeke's dark ultramarine blue eyes and grinned. Getting lost in a ocean of blue.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen" Justin gushed softly, saying it almost as a whisper, then a statement.

Zeke was about to leave his focus and his harden anger for Justin that he gripped on so tightly, before he whipped around to his other completely idiotic self presumed notions of Justin's love.

"Stop it Justin. You know you don't like me that way. Stop playing with my heart! I wont fall for your lousy game!" Zeke snapped, as his voice shaken with furious compassion at the same time. This one shot to Justin's heart and aimed his just off his target for a little while. Justin sighed in frustration. He spoke.

"What is it going to take for me to_** show you I love you!" **_The words popped out of Justin mouth without any hesitation. It was as though this was an obvious fact that he had known for a long time that no one could doubt. His love for Zeke was like 1+1=2. It was always true.

Justin smiled inside his head as he thought of this words. It was really that easy to just say I love you. _And mean it too. _Not only that but it always felt good to say that. Like he had been meaning to say that the whole time and just now got the chance. Justin was relieved. This was something he worried over having to say to Zeke, if he could say it, but something he wanted more in the world to say. He just wanted it to feel true when he said it. And it was.

Justin still held his determined hard completive expression, challenging all of Zeke's doubts. At first Zeke seemed shocked, frozen even. To hear those words, and hear them mean something. For the first time. Then for a second it was though he relaxed his guard enough to delve into a kiss with Justin, until his struggling doubt caught the best of him.

"Well for one you could-" Zeke's strict ranter was immediately cut off as Justin dove into Zeke and sunk his lips onto Zeke's most tender lips. He cherished the feeling it brought as passion ran between their touch. Their kiss was pure ecstasy. A pleasure that was no where near close to reaching a level 50 on Grand Theft Alien. No where near the success of getting a 100 killing spree on elite mode in halo 3. No where even close to the satisfaction of getting 100% note streak on living on a prayer on expert mode in guitar hero world tour! Nothing was greater than this kiss. Well Justin could think of _something..._

Their lips danced together as Justin ran his hand through Zeke's short brunette hair. The other one caressed Zeke's red fair cheek tenderly. Zeke at first was at shock but then decided to take action and push back. Locking his arms tightly around Justin's neck and back as though he was claiming that Justin was his. Their lips harmonized into one perfectly for a short while longer, both of them giving each all the strength they could measure into that kiss. Zeke seemed to hold back a little but that did not dilude the perfection of this amazing kiss. Finally after 4 minutes of pure heaven, Justin came up for air. Zeke stared into Justin's eyes memorized until he struggled to pull back from the intensely heated gaze.

"Well that could be one for a start" Zeke joked, still startled by the kiss.

Justin chuckled a low deep friendly sound in response to that.

"Nice and I look forward to doing that one start over and over and over again." He said with a amused smile.

Zeke fake frowned. "Didn't I tell you not to use those corny movie lines" He said in a fake pout.

Justin chuckled at this again and both of them let out their strong brilliantly warm smiles. He inched closer to Zeke's face as he replied.

"Haha Yes Love" The word Love sounded just right in that case. It was as though it was Zeke's name all along. He just didnt know it.

Zeke smiled in Unison with Justin as they aimed their gaze at each other and interlocked their lips together again. There lips embraced each other with caring compassion. Caressing Zeke's lips as he did the same. This was still the utt most perfect 2 minutes of heaven he had ever yet to feel. Well now he had felt it. But he had a feeling this was just the beginning. They smiled as they broke apart again and this time reached out to touch Zeke's hands. Zeke replied more then willingly and they both held each others hands, each finger interlocked with one and another. They had one hand in their pocket while the other held each others hand as they walked down the hallway, not caring who saw. Amazingly enough, the one time something worth stopping to look at happened, they didnt even wince an eye. Strangely ironic huh?

As they continued to walk on a cloud of divinity and pure realistic heaven they stopped just past the second lockers. Justin turned ask Zeke a question.

"Wait if you loved me all along then why did you pretend to like Harper?" Justin was curious. Though he couldn't even care of what Zeke would say next for he was already wandering in Zeke's dark ultramarine eyes. Gazing compassionately at him as though he had known forever that he was his love.

"Well I don't know I guess just wanted to try to have a normal life." Zeke replied, a little unsure about what he was saying. It didnt matter to Justin. Nothing he could say would change the way he felt about him now.

"Hmm Well heres my question." Justin said as his head hovered infront of Zeke's just inches away from his soft skin. You could feel his warm breath on Zeke's face. Justin gave a sweet misty eyed crooked smile as he drew closer to Zeke. Zeke smiled in response to this action for he knew what Justin was planning.

"Why would you try to have a normal life, when you could enjoy an extraordinary life, with me." He said softly. His words holding a lot more power then he gave them original credit for.

Zeke gleamed. "Well I don't know what I was thinking" Zeke chimed playfully, also inching closer to Justin's lips.

"What were you thinking" Justin teased softly as he said it more as a playful accusation then a question. Zeke nodded as they came together, magnetized in a passionate kiss. Justin's hand wrapped around Zeke's soft face. Zeke's hand wrapped around Justin's arms and lower back cradling him closer to his chest. As though he was claiming his territory yet again. Justin enjoyed that. Though the hand was a little _too low. Apparently _Zeke was more of a perv then Justin thought! Though Justin didn't mind. He enjoyed that even more!

Suddenly Harper appeared with a poof as she poped out excitingly from where she was. As she observed the sweet scene, she gushed!

"Omg gosh I just HAVE to go write a fan fiction about this!" She chimed giddily as she hopped up and down and raced to the nearest computer. Justin and Zeke just laughed at unison as they continued in a deep and passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End~

Alright so there is it! The epic chapter of them all! The End to all of Justin and Zeke's angst. Mostly. Anyways enjoy enjoy enjoy!

And Review!

Thank you all for the wonderful comments! Now for the cake.

Yay!

:D

**The Random Question: **Who should Harper fall in love/obsess over now. Other then Justin & Zeke.

Hehe :D

Enjoy! :3~


	13. Chapter 13:Lovesick

(Hello all! Sorry for the huge delay. I have been busy and I just have not had the motivation to type. I was thinking how I would make the next chapter and how much wonderful lovey dovey feeling fluff would be in it just scared the crap out of me. I was excited to write it but It was a big deal. Though now that I have found a love of my own (Well hopefully not one sided) I can write and truly know what Justin feels when he talks about his Zeke. Goodness this story reminds me so much of myself sometimes. In fact Sometimes I feel like Im my own Zeke. Just waiting for his Justin to realize how much he loves him. Hoping he loves him back at all. Sigh. :D

Anyways enough angsty stuff about my hopeful love life.

Here is the next chapter I promised.

ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Bliss of a New Beginning

Justin awoke that day filled with life and confidence. Just the excitement of the new day was enough to get him up and out of bed right at 6:40. He smiled gleefully as he skipped to the bathroom and then effortlessly glided down stairs. The wind dancing through his medium length dark brown hair as he walked down to the living room. His sister, Alex was standing there in the kitchen, applying peanut butter and jelly to a slice of bread. Wasn't she always doing that? When was she not? Justin didn't mind though he was too busy being absolutely joyful. He merrily skipped throughout the kitchen wrapping his already pre made wrapped sandwich from yesterday which he tossed in backpack and flopped down on the couch with a swoosh. His heart beating as though it was tap dancing, and his body felt weightless. He laid his head back and sighed, for all he could do was swoon. "Why are you so happy today? And please don't tell me its something about losing virginity cause I REALLY don't want to know." Alex said as she whipped peanut butter on her piece of whole wheat bread typically. "No. God. If it was I would be even more high flying besides I wouldn't..it would be oh… nevermind! Anyways. The reason Im so happy, is cause..Today is my first day going out with Zeke!" He said excitedly and almost like a little schoolgirl but in his deep voice so it sounded funny. Alex dropped her sandwich and ran towards him now also excited. "Oh my god! When did this happen? Tell me everything! Did the song work? I want to know!!! :D"

She pleaded. She actually did want to know because this was one of the most pressing things that she actually had been concerned about. Yes Alex, giving a care about her brother. Who knew? Justin giggled. "Well it happened yesterday when..Harper was going through that whole I'm going to date Zeke just to get closer to me phase and well that kind of really sucked. But then I finally caught Harper in the act and once she gave up, Zeke and me had this heated conversation against the lockers and in the end we kissed! It was the most amazing experience ever! And then we kissed again..and again …and again" Justin continued in his own little love sick world.

"Ok I get it!" Alex said. He sighed laying his head back on the couch. Just thinking about his main man Zeke made his blush and made him feel like he wanted to melt.

"So so so..when are you going to ask him on a date" Alex prodded as she crept closer to Justin, smiling defiantly. That was her way of being cheeky, and cute.

Suddenly as though that arrow shot right through his impenetrable force field of happiness he jumped up in realization. "Oh my god your right! We should go on a date. Hmm but where and how do I ask him." Justin pondered. He had never gone out with a guy before so this was new to him. "Well just do it like you would usually ask a girl on a date." Alex said casually. Justin smirked and gave a really bad I'm trying to be cool flirting face. "Hey Babe lets you and me go to the bowling alley and uh hit a few pins if you know what I mean" Justin said confidently. Alex starred at Justin in disgust. "Ew Ok first it sounds like you want to rape me. Second. No not like that at all. Don't ever try to be cool again." She ordered. Justin frowned. "Fine" "You have to be more casual. Like this. "Hey Zeke want to go see a movie tonight. Maybe at 8:20 or something? If its ok with you that is." Alex said. Justin nodded smiling. She was way better at this. "Maybe you should just ask him then" Justin joked. "No no no you need to do it. You might be doing this more often then usual so you should get use to this. Come on its easy once you get the hang of it. Now talk to me like I'm Zeke and ask me if I want to go on a date" Alex asked. Justin coughed and looked down blushing then turned to Alex pretending to see Zeke. "he-hey Zeke you wanna go on a date sometime? Maybe to the movies?" He said shyly finally getting through the sentence. It wasn't as hard as he thought. "See very good. Just do that and you should be fine! Besides your probably be in his arms anyways when you say it." Alex said flat out. "Hey" He said warningly, the moments later melted like ice cream on a June day as he said. "I hope so" He sighed, swooning over his handsome and gorgeous and oh so perfect Zeke! "Gosh your so obsessed. K have fun lover boy" Alex said as she patted his leg and got up to finish her sandwich. She really needs to eat something other then all that yeast. "I will! But if I mess up will you help me?" He asked Alex. She turned to her with an uncertain expression on her face. "Me help you when you mess up? This really is ironic. All right sure. Since apparently I'm the guru of love or something." She joked. Justin laughed as he ran up stairs and put on his clothes. As he was in the rush of things he saw the pair of white and red heart boxers that he wore the day that he first started feeling for Zeke. Before he thought that was the most horrid day of his life, but that may have been the beginning of the best days in his life. Justin gave a warm and sincere smile as he straightened his red tie before he skipped out the door; filled for excitement waiting the next time he saw Zeke's face. That's what his dream was now. All his dreams were filled with one thing. Zeke, his main man. And he was so happy now more then ever. He just couldn't wait for his first date with him. Who knows maybe it wont be as bad as he thought it would be, maybe it would be even better…..~

:D

End of the chapter!

So there it is. Short chapter but a lead onto a beautiful and amazingly wonderfully fluffy chapter which...Im not writing right now. But I will soon! Just dont know when..Anyways you wanted the random question of the day. Well you asked for it! Here it is! Enjoy~

**Do you think that the Justin X Zeke is canon or could be?:**


	14. Chapter 14: A Parking Lot Love Scene

The sound of a loud flop could be heard echoing through the empty parking lot as Justin tossed his backpack onto the ground and hopped off his bike. He smiled at his beloved Bicycle he called Charlie. It was tall, had long classy handles and was a soothing yet mildly flamboyant blue. He chuckled. He never noticed how gay his bike really was until he actually came out. Seriously how could anyone take him serious on that thing. It even had a silver little bell on the left hand side of the handle bars. But strange and unusual it still had its wonderful perky side and thats why he loved it. He turned his attention back to his dark green backpack on the pavement floor and picked it up, hauling it onto his back. He felt anxious looking around the empty parking lot. Where would Zeke be. He texted him last night saying they would meet up 10 minutes before school at the end of the south parking lot. Though it was already 9 minutes away from school and Zeke wasn't here. *Yes 9 minutes is late for Justin. He is a type a personality. Sorta* Justin was feeling a wide mix of emotions towards this event. Nervousness, Fear, Anxiousness Excitement. All bunched in one. It was making his stomach do the queezys. Which meant it was not feeling very content. Justin looked each and every direction around the space he was at. Scanning the whole lot of pavement to hope that his eyes would meet upon his the sweet sentimental eyes of his love Zeke. Sadly his hope was empty and lost and his passion was dieing down slowly. He even watched each and every car go by, watching it intently trying to get a better view of it so that he might be able to spot the dark messy hair of his love Zeke. Recently he had grown his hair out, but Justin just thought the way it complimented his eyes was even sexier then before*. Though as each car passed by, not one of them was Zeke. But they did give him weird looks for watching there car like a stalker. Justin ignored that fact and after 4 minutes of waiting in the cold, brisling morning Justin decided to just give up and head in early. As his heart was just about to drop into a deep dreary bitter pit of disappointment, coming like an angel in proud, Zekes soft feet made no sound as he snook up behind Justin and affectionately wrapped his arms around him, laying his warm rosy cheek next to Justin's cold one, on Justin's bold shoulder. Justin jumped in surprise but sighed a breath of relief as he saw it was Zeke that was holding him dearly. This felt more right then it ever could of seemed to in his dreams. He was happily surprised to look up and see the beaming smiling face of his god of a love, Zeke. Ok so maybe not god of a love but sure enough close too it. It was so grand to finally see Zeke's usual sunny face beaming again instead of convoluting with angst and sadness. He hated to see him like that. So it was such a treat to see the presence of his smiling face again. Zeke's warm arms grasped Justin's chest as he spoke, holding his body dearly to his own.

"Boo! Ha ha did I surprise Ya?" Zeke asked playfully with a smile that could melt two thousand glaciers in the Arctic seas.

Justin looked up at him, meeting his warm gaze and giving a playful frown before settling down with a bright dazzling smile like his.

"You bully you scared me. I thought it was some homophobic jock trying to preform a hate crime in the early morning." Justin joked.

"Are you kidding Justin? Just cause you officially came out like 2 days ago doesn't mean people are suddenly going to harass you cause your gay. And besides, if you were going to be a jocks little folly then you would of been one awhile ago. Trust me just cause you never realized you were gay for that long doesn't mean other people didn't. For instance, just cause I decide that Im want to be a christian doesn't mean that people are going to knock on your doors trying to sell you bibles. Haha." Zeke said in a cute matter of factly way as he held Justin's now warm body close to him, creating a heater between the two bodies. Justin placed his hands casually but softly over Zeke's as he held Justin's Toro tightly to his.

"Hey what does that mean? That people thought I was gay long before I even thought of it?" Justin questioned as he enjoyed the warm and giddy feeling that having Zeke's arm around him brought.

"Oh of course Justin my dear. It was quite obvious that you were for a while. Why do you think all those girls never liked you?" Zeke said.

"Ah..Cause they thought I was gay!" Justin said in his own realization.

"Nope cause you were weird and geeky and you liked things like Science Fiction and Alien Speak. And cause you were kind of awkward but in a cute way. Sort of. Haha." Zeke laughed as he playfully teased his lover.

"Hey! Thats not-" Justin tried to say as Zeke interrupted.

"And cause your amazingly hot and cute and funny and charming and magically good looking and they knew that you were mine only!" Zeke said sweetly, still holding Justin in his arms. This made Justin's slight anger melt into sweet happiness as these words made Justin feel like a love sick school girl who just been told that by her crush he liked her. He wanted to skip up and down and frolic with glee for centuries on. He couldn't help but to break out a smile at this comment. "Ah thanks babe. You really mean it?" "Even if I was some Ignorant Jocks folly little boytoy?" Justin asked.

Zeke gave a gratuitous smile as he looked into Justin's deep hazel eyes.

"Oh of course love. Your the cutest thing ever since sliced bread. And I don't really know how cute sliced bread is but its so convenient. Not that Im saying your convenient or easy just that-"

Justin cut off Zeke in his mid flustered but overly adorable ramble as he gently placed his index finger on Zeke's lips and locked into a deep passionate heated gaze with his subterranean unreal yet enchanting blue eyes.

"Shh. We understand you like me, you dont have to explain it out to me in mathematical solutions. The only proof I need is this equation. My lips plus your lips equal-"

Though before Justin could finish he well thought of pick line, Zeke flicked Justin's finger aside and delved into Justin's sweet, soft delectable red lips and Justin caught by surprise was stunned for a moment though caught on after a little while as their lips moved in a perfect harmonious rhythm. Like an exotic rain dance. They kissed a little bit longer, Justin's hand tensing on Zekes shoulder while the other one gripped Zekes lower back. Zekes strong hands moving sensuously over Justin's well build chest. Heat raised between the both of them and each boys cheek was flushed with red as they broke apart.

"Hey I thought we weren't going to cut off each others sentences no matter how great-"

Zeke smiled and shot towards Justin's mouth again, this time letting his tongue explore the vastness of Justin's awaiting mouth. Justin played along and both their tongues danced vibrantly in each others mouth as there lips tangoed outside the blissful event. Justin's hands were more adventurous as they glided down Zekes back and his chest. Zekes held softly onto the back of Justin pressing each others torsos just inches apart. Justin broke off as he stared at Zeke pleasantly frustrated. "I told you to stop doing that!" Justin exclaimed. Zeke unphased still wore his player smile on his creamy pallid skin. "What Kissing you? I thought you liked that" Zeke enquired. "Not the kissing, I like that. The interrupting. Its very rude and disrespectful and-" Justin complained cutely. Zeke cut him off again, "Hmm you didn't seem to mind when I did this" Quickly finishing his sentence he went in for the kill one more time but Justin protested as he held up and hand and pushed away. "Ah ah ah. Not while Im speaking" Uncomfortable silence was held in this moment. Justin cracked a smile as he gave up his charade and let down his wall. "Ok now is fine. Just don't interrupt me" Zeke smiled. "Ok Babe" said Zeke before they came together for a final triumphant kiss as they locked lips passionately for 2 minutes straight exploring each and every cove and corner of their mouths and every muscle and curve of their bodies, there strong bodies grinding up mercilessly again st each other. They broke apart smiling. "See now isn't that much better when Im ready?" Justin said. Zeke smiled, nodding in agreement. He was just happy to kiss Justin, it didnt matter the circumstances. "Yeah It is. It gives you a chance to try and be decent." Justin was appalled. He hit Zekes shoulder playfully as he looked at him. "Excuse me? Me a bad kisser?!" Justin exclaimed. Zeke nodded, chuckling "Yep all those years kissing girls made you lose your touch." Zeke teased. Justin took this challenge and smashed his lips together with him doing his best to showcase his skills on Zeke. After they pulled away Zeke smirked. "Nope still not that good.". Justin frowned, his brow line creased. "Awh come on it had to be better"

Zeke gave a matter of factly playful look. "Mmmm nope" Justin kissed him again. "Now?" Justin pleaded. Zeke didn't budge. "Nuhuh" He kissed again. "How about now?" Zeke still shook his head lightly. This when on for about 4 or 6 more times after the long string of "nopes" "nu uh" and "nadas made Justin give up in a pout, curling into Zekes chest. Zeke finally broke his game as he gave Justin apologetic eyes and spoke. "Oh Justin you know Im just teasing. You may not be the best kisser in the world, but your the only one I wanna kiss. And your kisses are 15 thousand times better then any celebrity guys would be. It means more to me.." Zeke said deep heartedly. Justin's perked up and looked back into Zekes eyes, his smile gracing his face again. "Really?" Justin asked with innocent eyes. Zeke gave a approving nodd. "Indubitably". Justin laughed and Zeke shared a warm chuckle as they stood there, his arms tightly around each other. And no other way they would want it to be. "Now come on lets get to class. We dont wanna be late" Zeke motioned them to move as he started to walk towards the door. Justin agreed and followed. "No definitely not. Even if we had some more important things to do" They continued to walk to class with their hands intertwined, holding each others proudly as he walked down the hall. An Aura of bounding love floated around them. Nothing could break them down, They were floating on cloud nine. For this was a spell which could not be broken.

End


	15. Chapter 15: A Boy Named

_Hey guys! Wow it sure has been awhile since I have updated this but It took me some time to get the motivation and idea for the next chapter. I had a hint of the idea for it but I just had to flesh it out. Also I have been busy with school, friends, bf. :D!_

_Such and such. And Now that I have my own wonderful *He is no Zeke, but he sure is perfect for me anyways!* bf I can really write about Justin and Zeke and have better feeling of what they feel like, instead of hopeless wishing I could experience what they have. Haha in school with all my friends, me and my and best friend Kiki always relate something or everything to the fan ficiton. LOL. And every time we see someone that looks like Justin or Zeke we point at them and squee. Of course then we tell each other we saw someone that looked like Justin or Zeke and we both squee as we point them out. XD!!!_

_Anyways here is the new chapter. Short but hopefully I little bit longer then the other one I posted. Not as much fluff as the last one except for the beginning but don't worry there will be. But now its time for...GASP! PLOT DEVELOPMENT! FTW?! XD And trust me, Justin and Zeke will have there own other big plot to overcome but for now since I have been focusing on Zeke and Justin so much I decided that Alex and harper need there own plot. Cause we love them too! Just not as much as JXZ LOL! XD_

_Anyways enjoy! Oh and Comment, comment, comment! ;D_

_Enjoy! Btw CAKE!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: A boy named...

The sun peaked in, gently touching the glass window of the open hallway. Almost barren, Justin never really realized how ghostly and yet peaceful these halls could be once they were not filled with people. Justin sighed happily as he rested his arm around Zeke's waist while Zeke rested his hand around Justin's shoulder. There shared body heat felt well against the cold morning air, even if they were inside. Justin smiled, looking up to his slightly taller boyfriend. **" So why did you decide to come so early? I mean I know we agreed on meeting in the parking lot before school. But you really didn't have to. You could of stayed home and got plenty more sleep. Heck probably a few extra hours you couldn't catch up on otherwise.**" Justin added.

Zeke gave a hearty chuckle as he met his eyes up with his shorter, once oblivious boyfriend.** "Oh come on Justin, I thought you gave up being oblivious. I have liked you for about 4 years now and never thought I had a chance In hell I could ever get you to even think of me that way, let alone date me! Now I have the chance to spend time with that same guy I've liked for 4 years and you think I would rather blow it off by sleeping in? Wow Justin maybe still are oblivious**" Zeke joked. Justin giggled. "**Yeah I guess your right. I just never really thought I would be good enough for you**." Justin confessed.

Zeke, flabbergasted **"Are you serious?!"** Justin nodded his head. **"I mean, there had been times that I could of considered myself bi or at least curious and I always wondered who I would you know maybe experiment with" with these words Zeke's face became a warm shy red. "I always thought that if it did come to that point, I thought that you would have some model boyfriend already. You wouldn't need me."** Justin said sourly but tenderly.

Zeke couldn't believe his ears. **"Justin? Are you hearing yourself? You are all that I need and more! Your more then good enough for me. Your great, hell your wonder-super-amazingly god damn fantastical!! Don't you ever doubt your worth babe. And your amazingly cute too."** Zeke comforted Justin as he held his chin within his soft loving fingertips. Dipping his intense, yet passion and caring gaze right into Justin's emerald eyes. **"Thanks babe. I really appreciate that..."**

Justin spoke softly, still memorized in there entwined gaze. **"I appreciate you..."** they're faces drew closer in slowly with each sentence. **"I...appreciate you. Heck I anything you. Except for hate. Or dislike. Cause that's one thing I definitely don't ..you. But other then that I everything you and well there are some things-**" Zeke cut Justin off by placing a finger on his mouth with a giggle. **"Justin. As much as you are cute when your flustered, just shut up."** Justin agreed and after that sentence, Zeke gently stroked Justin's soft warm cheek as they embraced in a sweet honey eyed kiss. Right in the middle of it though, they heard the familiar presence of a girl standing before them, folding her arms. She cleared her throat.

**"Sorry to interrupt your little precious memories moment but there is something I kind of need to talk to you guys about. Not that I dont enjoy seeing you guys together cause you guys are SO cute. But there are some rather big problems I need my brothers help on."** Alex winked at Justin, which was signaling it had something to do with magic. Justin saw the hint and begrudgingly let go of Zeke's wonderfully warm and caring grasp to see whats the deal with Alex. Just then Harper popped up from behind Alex. She was giddy and bouncy as ever. **"Hey guys! Hi Zeke...Hey Justin. Oh my gosh you guys look SOOO cute together! Wait, what just happened? Did I miss something? Did you guys KISS?! Without me seeing! That's so not fair. Did she get to see. Why did she get to see and not me. Gosh Alex you have worn me about when they are going to so I can get a good look. You know I just love to see them-"** Alex stopped Harper in mid sentence by grabbing harpers sleeve and tugging on it in the direction that Justin and her were walking. Justin was intent on what Alex wanted to tell him but he couldn't take his eyes off Zeke and felt horrible leaving him all alone, even for just a few seconds. Strangely enough he missed Zeke's arms already.

He never felt like this when he was dating any girls. Hmm maybe he really was destined to be gay. Or at least to like Zeke. That's for sure. **"Ok enough talking about my brother kissing other guys. I dont get the same enjoyment out of that as you do Harper, cause well. He is my brother**." Harper understood, Justin blushed slightly but ignored it, his eyes still couldn't leave Zeke's gaze even from half way down the hall. Alex snapped in Justin's face. **"Hello Casanova we have some more important business to do then stare at your boyfriend. Remember Harper?" **Alex said commandingly. Harper jumped to attention as she was in the middle of watching Justin gaze at Zeke. Justin also tore away his eye contact with Zeke for a moment to give his sister the attention. **"Ok what, what is it. And why are you here so early? You NEVER get to school on time, let alone early"** Justin added. Alex sighed. "**Alright Mother Teresa lay off. Besides I have come to school plenty of times early."** Justin crossed his arms in disbelieve.

**"When. When have you ever came to school early?"** Alex looked down.** "Well you know there was that one time in second grade when..grumble grumble grumble..."** She continued to mumble on trying to make an excuse. Justin stared her down expectantly, knowing that he was right. **"Wait! There was that one time in grade school when I came to school early! Yeah I was there and nobody was there until like an hour after I got there!"** Alex said pointing a finger at justin as thought she thought that she found acceptable evidence that would win the argument. Sadly Justin scoffed humorously.

**"That was in 7th grade! And We didnt have school until 1 and you got there are 12. Which is one hour later then you usually come."** Alex was just about to say something, but Justin's "I know what your going to say and I have a counter for it" stare made her give up in mid sentence. **"OK fine! I have never came to school on time, let alone early. But that's not the point. The point is that there is something in this closet that will scare the crap out of you. I dont even know how we made it. We cant even get it to come out."** Alex said as she led Justin to the janitors closet.

**"This better not be a picture of me in there Alex or Im so not going to forgive you."** Justin said bitterly. **"No no its not a picture of you. Your already out of the closet so I dont have any jokes to make about that anyways. Besides there is way more things to make fun of you for other then being a closet case. Such as your social awkwardness, your nerdyness, your obliviousness, your bad comebacks for put downs, your extremely cheesy pickup lines, your bad breath in the morning, how you always use up all the hot water in the shower, when you sing in th-" **Alex went on, enjoying her charade of playfully making fun of her big brother, her usual routine.

Justin cut her off. **"OK OK we get it! Now what did you want me to see here and can it really be that important that I have to stop what Im doing with Zeke **_*Justin's face flushed a light blush and harper giggled like a fan girl when he said those words*_** to come see it."** Justin said as they stood in front of the broom closet. **"Oh yeah it is, its horrifying. I dont know how we are going fix this or how we even did this but somehow we will and we did."** Alex said. Justin had a face of concern. Now he was worried. **"What..did you guys do. What is in there?"** There was silence for a bit when Harper finally belted out **"WE Were reading this book and we ca-"** Alex quickly interrupted her. **"We ...casually opened the page to our favorite chapter. The one were our favorite character comes in. And then suddenly-"** Justin jumped in with a blank unamused look on his face. **"What book..?"** Alex looked down and then shyly met up with Justin's stare again. **"Twilight"** they said in unison. Justin giggled and jumped up and down. **"Omg I LOVE THAT BOOK!"**

Harper squued. **"OMG! ME too! I love it so much!!"** They shared a happy fan girl/boy moment for a little bit when justin quickly adjusted his collar professionally and cleared his throat. **" I mean. Its not good to get obsessed with books especially ones that you really like cause then bad things can happen and..wait..What..did you Do?"** Justin paused in mid sentence seeing the horrors of what they possibly could of done. "Well we sorta..." Alex meandered around the subject. Harper popped right in. **"We brought our favorite character to life from our favorite book and now we dont know what to do cause he cant go back into the book!"** Harper blurted out. Alex scolded Harper. **"Harper!!"**

Harper shrank to her shy protective form of holding her arms together awkwardly.** "Sorry.."** Justin, flabbergasted and absolutely blow away by there recklessness could not believe his ears. **"What? How could you?! You know what happens when you bring a fictional character out of a book. Not only can they not go back until you have found what they are looking for or the reason they want to stay, but ALSO the entire plot AND outcome of the play can change all because of you! Without that character, it was like as though they never existed now! You know what this means?!! Wait. Which book is it?"** Justin asked.

Harper chirped in **"Eclipse!"** Justin beamed. **"Oh that's my favorite book too! Wait, what am I saying? Oh my god Stephanie Meyer will kill you!!"** Justin ranted brotherly like. Alex pleaded. "**Sorry. We didnt know what it would and we were curious and we really liked that character. Yet then we got into a fight of who that guy would like more if he was around and so to settle it we summoned him out of the book..."** Alex said. Harper added. "**But it was only of the best intentions! He is so cute.."** Everyone glared at Harper. It wasn't helping. Justin sighed, afraid to open the door to find out who it was.** "Ok well who was it. Im sure it was some minor character like mike or tyler or-"** Though while he was in mid sentence towards opening the door, her was shocked to find standing in front of him, a tall, strong build tan young man with boyish good looks. A boy who looked like a younger version of the character Jacob himself. A boy named..

"Seth" Justin mouthed the words only loud enough for them to hear. Seth gave a warm smile and raised his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hi" Seth said.

Through all the shock and overwhelm, even just thinking of the tip of the idea and the consiquences made Justin feel weak in the knees. And in that moment, and that moment on, Justin lost all consciousness and flopped onto the ground backwards. Fainted.

"I guess he has never met a werewolf before has he?" Seth added playfully to lighten the mood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END.

So there you are. Hope you like it!

**Random Discussion Question of the Chapter: **

**If you could bring ANY twilight or book character to life who would it be and why?**

Enjoy! ;D


	16. Chapter 16: Erotic Fantasticies

Hey guys! Sorry for the loooong wait for the next chapter. It so happened that I was moving and right when I did finally write this chapter I didn't have Internet and it was on my other computer.

Soooo I had to bike two miles from the house im staying in to my apartment and then realize that I forgot the blank cd and biked two miles back uphill to get it and then biked back down to the apartment, burned the cd and came back to the apartment later to finally update it!

SOOOO you better love me!!! Haha. Watching wizards and vampires on tv right now!

Hehe that's how you do comedic vampires. At least better then song vampires; D

ENJOY!!!

And Review review review!

:D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seth." Replied Justin, who was still repeating the obvious fact that he could not seem to get his head around. Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance as she stated "We kind of figured that out already Justin. Yes. Its Seth, now what can we do about him?" Alex said as though she forgot that Seth was actually there. Justin peered around with his secretive eyes and whispered close to Alex so only she and harper could hear. Of course it didn't really make sense for harper to know because what really could she have done to help the situation anyhow? Yet of course Justin didn't feel like leaving harper out. "Well, I'll have to find a way to ask dad about it without giving him any hint that you did something wrong." Alex scoffed and crossed her arms "How come its always me that messed something up or did something wrong?" Justin looked at her with his wise big brotherly stare and confidently said (In the most confident way Justin can be.) "Because Max isn't good enough at magic to mess things up as big as you do." Alex sighed and pushed her mouth sideways in surrender. "...." She paused for a minute and then said "Yeah your right. So what else can we do. Is there like a spell or something that can reverse it so he can go, you know back into the book?"

Justin pondered while still trying not to keep Zeke waiting too long. Pretty soon Zeke would get curious and would want to know what the entire hubbub was about. "Well there is one thing I remember about any sort of mystical creature or being coming out of a book or a different world, is whatever it is or whoever it is, as long as they are not attached to the world they were summoned to, and I mean even slightly attached, they can go back. But its up to the free will of the person and not even the strongest spell can send them back against their will." Alex nodded still a bit confused but getting the basics of it. "Got it, so basically we have to keep him away from anything desirable or fun that he can get attached to...Soooo basically make his stay here a pain in the ass?" Justin bobbled his head back in forth in his decision making face. "Well we wouldn't want to do that to the poor guy I mean he is too cute to want to punish,. Unless you meant punish in the be-" "Justin! Pull your head together." Justin nodded. "Right right. But I mean he is cute, and I wouldn't mind being caught in a dark alley with him-" "Justin! Zeke! Remember!" "Right right Zeke" He said immediately as he attempted to shake those thoughts out of his head. "But maybe a threesome..." Justin said quizzically. "Justin! Wrong head!" Justin blushed and finally centered back into his self-controlled poise. " "So what do we do?" Alex asked concerned but while at the same time peaking glances and giving coy playful winks at Seth. Seth's face lit up with a smile and light rose caught his cheeks as this strange but beautiful girl was winking at him. He didn't know her, but he didn't mind either.

"Well we will have to talk to dad to see what information we can squeeze out of him, and while doing that keep him out of sight from anyone or anyplace where he could draw attention and MAKE SURE that he doesn't get at-" Right in mid sentence Justin caught Alex sending mild coy flirt signals at Seth and snapped her "ALEX! Not attached remember? The last thing we wanna do is have" Though while he was contemplating that to himself Alex and harper swooned around Seth in ways not known to man. Alex in a more shy but cool flirtatious subtle way, and harper in a cute but strange creepy stalker can I take a picture of you to put on my facebook and obsess over photoshopped nude pictures of us kind of way. Justin scoffed. "Alex harper, guys! Not helping, We wanna focus on ways of getting him back into the book, not attached to this world." Alex broke her gaze from Seth, harper failed to do so whatsoever. "So....do you work out, how much can you pick up. Are you like super strong...?" Harper asked as she fawned selflessly over Seth. Alex and Justin amazingly jolted at Harper in perfect unison as they said "Harper!" In a commanding voice. Harper frowned and looked down in faux shame. "Sorry"

Alex took a deep breath and tried to focus on the situation on hand, instead of the amazingly sexy and unreal drop dead gorgeous guy that was standing behind her. "So we talk to dad, see what information we can get out of him, keep Seth out of trouble or lots of attention, and then what?" Alex asked her brother who was taking his time holding his chin and pacing back and forth, taking peaks from Seth to Zeke to harper to Alex as he scanned the area to make sure no one was looking at the new student with movie star looks who just happened to appear out of a broom closet and looks exactly like the description of the character Seth Clearwater from the twilight books. "Well then we will have to find a spell that will send him back into the book. In the meantime, lets make sure that he doesn't attract too much attention." He sighed as he worked out this plan of his. "Thank god New moon isn't out yet" he said with relief. For no-one could really recognize him as much as someone like Edward or Jacob. Oh thank god he wasn't a vampire. They just had to make sure he kept his shirt on. Even if he wasn't that recognizable, anyone would melt from the heat of his built body, physically and emotionally...;D

"Now we have to keep this to ourself and make sure no one can find out the real truth" Justin said sternly. Alex rolled her eyes. Which made Justin realize that no one would believe him if he said this is Seth Clearwater, a fictional shape shifting character from one of the most popular young adult fiction novels since 2000. Sure of course they would believe him. Not! What was he kidding? He had nothing to worry about, the only thing they really did have to worry about was to make sure he didn't get attached, and that probably was not going to be an easy thing to do, when it comes to a curious boy in a world he has never been in, and a beautiful (he hated to call his sister that, but no doubt she was ....er attractive to straight guys who weren't her big brother) young wizard girl who summoned him out of the book. It didn't help that he didn't have any romantic interest in the books. Sigh this would be fun.

Just then not a minute later Zeke's smiling face graced his presence right next to Justin, curious to see what everyone was crowded around for. "Hey Justin, whats all the hubbub about?" Zeke asked. Justin somehow knew that he was going to use that word. It was such a Him and Zeke thing to say. "Er hubbub what hubub nothing no hubbub what are you talking about. Just us, students at this wonderful high school having a little social gathering in the hallway before class. Just typical American teenage stuff. Thats all. Why would you say thats hubub. Just a normal kids doing normal stuff" Justin nervously ranted as he tried to cover up the image of Seth behind him while stuttering and sweating and blushing all at the same time. He found out that he was horrible at lying to Zeke. Especially cause when he looked at his face all he wanted to do was hold him and kiss him. Of course that wouldn't help right now. Or would it...

"Ah I see. That I can understand but why all the secrecy. Is there something going on or" Justin attempted to speak again while he was still stuck on the thought of kissing his boyfriend multiple times again (Which by the way, did not help his concentration to act cool and make up a believable lie whatsoever) when Alex could see that Justin was struggling and made sure to avoid that train wreck of a mess before it ever happened, and did what she did best, (or at least much better then Justin) and lied.

"Oh just stuff" Alex said in her chill voice. She was always good at keeping secrets and acting calm when she was trying to hide something. Which is mostly why she got in trouble the most. That and she did too much unsupervised magic. Zeke perked up "Oh what kind of stuff" He said with that adorable raise eyebrow and buoyant bright curious which made Justin's burning urge and sensation to push himself onto Zeke and kiss him build up in himself even more. "Uh just uh ya know girl stuff" Alex said with raised hand and a coy bat of her fingers. Of course what Alex didn't realize that acting cute on Zeke didn't work cause you know, Zeke was gay. "Awesome! What kind of girl stuff, gossip, the latest movies, makeovers, flirting, boy troubles?" Zeke said with a sly smile, for he was amazing at helping out with relationship troubles, that is...except his own. He was kinda horrible at that.

Zeke's majorly adorable sly smile pushed Justin's sensation to the limit and he had to hold himself back so he wouldn't nervously pounce on Zeke for the sake of ending his suspicions of the situation and just for the uh you know, fun of it all. That settled it though, after school they were totally going to hang out after school and there would be some major face eating. Alex sub consciously scoffed in disgust at Justin's thoughts, though she couldn't actually read them per say, she could still tell the basis of what Justin was thinking. Which yes it was cute but she really didn't want to think of her big brother eating face with anybody. "Uh not really actually, more like private girl stuff, Like time of the months and such.." Zeke's pipper dimmed down a bit as he still was a guy and had no interest to talk about periods with girls. Ugh. "Ah I see...and why is Justin here then. And whose that?" Zeke asked curiously but innocently. And here it came, Justin could feel it piling up in the back of his throat waiting to bust out and make Justin look like a fool, word vomit. Justin couldn't help it, pretty soon he would blurt out the words that they had been beating around the bush for a while and he didn't know what the outcome was. But just before he would make a huge fool of himself Alex came up with a genius idea and saved them both. "This is Seth and he is a transfer student from....forks Washington. He is harpers cousin. Justin was just being the good valedictorian that he is and was showing him around the school." Zeke's smile perked up and the air of clarity and been flushed around his face so now he no longer questioned them, but felt excited and eager to talk to Justin and meet this new student. "Well why didn't you say so, Babe? I would be happy to show him around the school as well! Besides there are some parts of the school that you don't even know Justin" Zeke said with his stunner smile and luscious red lips, which made Justin completely disregard whatever Zeke was saying and wanted to rip the clothes off of Zeke right then and there...

Of course he held back for I don't think anyone really wanted to see that, especially not in front of the whole school. Well except for Harper but she was just a little bit creepy when it came to Justin and Zeke's relationship. Just then Zeke placed a soft hand on Justin's shoulder as he turned his attention to the movie star like sweet face of the new straight (Thank god for that) transfer student and gave a welcoming smile. "Hey Seth, I'm Zeke, and this is Justin, my boyfriend. We're some of the top students in this school and we would gladly love to show you around" Zeke said excitedly. Just the word boyfriend coming out of Zeke's mouth in association with Justin made him swell up with pride. And that was not the only thing swelling up. Just the warm feeling of Zeke's soft caressing hand on Justin's shoulder made thousands of unrated thoughts go through Justin's head which sent a warm and tingling sensation down his whole body which made a certain part of his anatomy...er swell up with joy at the thought of those situations that Justin was imagining. It was so hard to concentrate on anything but Zeke's sweet moving lips as the urge to want to jump Zeke's bones continued to grow stronger then he had ever felt before. Like a river being pushed back by a dam of sticks and pretty soon it was going to be a lake and then an ocean! Justin didn't know how long he could hold it back with his self control. I mean he had felt this way around girls before but never this much! He just thought that all guys want to per say get in the pants of the girl they are with so he thought he should just feel the same. But never had it been this natural or this strong! Gosh so this is what hormones are!

Justin soon snapped back to reality as he tried to ignore the hand on his shoulder and the amazingly adorable face that caused the tightening in his cargo pants. Alex sighed and gave Seth a relaxed and playful smile. "Oh yeah have them show you around and you get to see all the fascinating and exciting wonders of the school such as the science lab and the math classes, the library and the physics club and the alien languages club. Not to mention the dungeons and dragons gathering down by the gym. Pretty fun geek fest. So if you don't wanna be bored to tears, why don't I show you around the school instead. I can actually show you something that is mildly interesting. Instead of something that is amazingly fascinating to them and completely dull to you where you just have to smile and say "Mmmhm interesting" or "How exciting". Alex giggled at her comment as Seth did too. And boy was it cute. You have never heard a laugh so absolutely adorable and dreamy coming from a 15 year old guy. Other then of course Zeke which Justin had all his attention on at the moment.

"Alright sounds like fun. Thanks but no thanks guys, I'm gonna go explore with her" Seth said in his excitable but cool voice as his eye bubbled with wonder whenever he looked at Alex. Oh boy. This was going to be fun. Justin thought for the one second he could contain his thoughts enough to think responsibly at the moment. Zeke sighed and smiled "Heh fine, go with Alex. Your just going to miss all the awesome and exciting things we could of shown you, haha" Zeke chuckled playfully, for he didn't really care that he didn't get to show the new student around. Besides, he knew he would have more fun with Alex anyway, whoever he was. He could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. Which to Justin's content meant that wasn't good. But here he was with his boyfriend and had about 10 minutes to spare before class and he was as happy as he could ever be.

He was happy where ever he was as long as he was with Justin, for this was still almost like a dream to him, knowing that before this he thought this would never ever even happen in his life. But here he was standing side by side with his best friend now turned boyfriend and gosh what an amazing feeling it was. Justin on the other hand did indeed feel the same feeling but lets just say he was on the other side of the spectrum when it came to that feeling. While Zeke wanted to cuddle up in Justin's big strong arms, Justin wanted to use those arms to hold Zeke down and argh no no pull yourself together Justin. This is no way to be acting. Especially around harper....she might get....ideas. Thought Justin. Harper mossed on up by Zeke and Justin and smiled curtly "You know, he may not be interested but I wouldn't mind you guys showing me around the school." Zeke laughed nervously as he gave her a puzzled look. "Harper you have been going to this school for 2 years now" Zeke stated, while Justin pulled Zeke's hand in to embrace his own by his side which sent a river of sensation down Justin's body again and did not help what so ever. But it calmed Justin's urges enough for him to think clearly for the time being, which indeed helped. "Yeah so." Harper said simply, still smiling. "Er...thanks but no thanks harper." Zeke said kindly, which wouldn't of been a way that Justin could of handled her.

Gosh Zeke was such a nice sincere guy that was so amazingly perfect for Justin in every way that Justin couldn't begin to feel grateful enough that he found someone like him. I mean he was perfect for Justin in every way he could think of. Hmm what about sideways though..aghgh! Stop stop STOP! Justin you can do this, calm your self. Get a hold of yourself....ohh..a hold..agh snap out of it Justin! Wait until you and Zeke are alone in your bedroom without anyone around...which just the words alone in the bedroom brought up thousands of dirty thoughts and possibilities in Justin's mind that he could not tame at all. Gosh this was going to take some getting use to. He hoped he could at least, for he didn't want to feel like this all the time when he was around Zeke for he would feel like such a man whore. Mm maybe its just all that build up sexual tension. Ohhh sexual tension....;3 AH! Justin not again! Mind out of the gutter mind out of the gutter mind out of th-

Just then, the sweet word "Justin" awoke him from his constant battle of sexual urges and fantasies from his mind and popped him back into the wondrous reality of him walking in the hallway with Justin.

"Justin. Justin, hey babe you haven't said a single thing since we started walking, are you ok? Is something up?" Zeke said with a cute concern on his face that instantly turned Justin's sexual urges into urges of wanting to grasp Zeke in his arms and snuggle with him till the break of dawn. Of course, the sexual urges weren't bad at all either, it was perfectly healthy infact. It was just making it hard for Justin to concentrate on anything. Which was kind of important considering that it was almost time for his first class. In school where you gotta, you know, actually concentrate on your school work. Justin put on the best fake smile he could and gave Zeke a theres nothing to worry about face. "What oh sorry, babe I have just been thinking about...stuff." Zeke looked at Justin and beamed, still a bit of a curious concern in his face but quite happy that he could get something out of Justin finally! "Oh! Cool. Like what kind of stuff?" Zeke asked. Justin looked down shyly. "I don't know....us kind of stuff. Relationship" Justin said leisurely. Zeke immediately turned from concerned to worried when he heard this. "Oh, gosh please don't tell me your rethinking your sexual orientation!" Zeke said with pleading eyes. Which made Justin chuckle and brought a real smile to his face as well.

"Haha no, I would never rethink my straightness. Thats like no mans land now, Theres no going back. Thats like the land of narnia when the wardrobe was destroyed. There's No turning back." Zeke still look at him with worried bright blue puppy dog eyes. "And" He emphasized. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Justin reassured Zeke which brought that award winning smile back to his misty, glowing, pearl pale face. "Haha good, cause I wouldn't have it any other way either. Except maybe if you were a bit taller" Justin playfully scowled. "Hey!" he said as he nudged at Zeke, which returned in Zeke's wondrous giggle and bright smile. "I'm just teasing you Justin. Isn't that what two people in love do?" His heart stopped. He couldn't move any muscle in his body. His skin turned pale and his skin was ice cold and he was a complete statue. Love. That word blinded his mind, grabbed his veins and stopped any and all blood to his body. It was such a serious commitment. Such a serious word. Was he-could he really be in..love? In changed everything. Now he had this to think about. Zeke immediately tried to take back the comment as he shuddered and blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Justin, I didn't meant you know love I just meant uh-" Justin stopped Zekes sentence in his track.

"No Zeke its ok. I mean..I don't really know about love per say, for thats a huge commitment that I don't believe in saying lightly" Zeke's face turned a shade of sour apple frown disappointment. "But, if there is a word for the highest, deepest and most sincere form of like and infatuation combined, It definitely applies to my feelings towards you." Zeke heart stopped and his whole body melted to the floor when he said that. He had heard no better of a compliment, a true sincere complement/statement in his entire life. He felt absolutely amazing, it was like he grabbed onto a giant flutter of balloons called love, floated up into the sky, landed on top of the world and no one could ever attempt to bring him down. Justin of course popped that moment with his comment "Of course I wouldn't really love you until we had sex" Justin said with a sly grin. Zeke laughed and playfully slapped Justin on the shoulder "Oh fuck you!" They shared a laugh as Justin leaned against Zeke as they walked and laughed. Zeke was then reminded. "By the way, what did you want to talk about again. Relationship stuff or what not?" Justin pondered whether he should bring it up or not, but he looked up at the clock and as it rung repetitively. Justin smiled at Zeke and said "Nah its ok, its nothing. Just Justin being Justin" Zeke shined a warm smile and chuckled lightly. "I like Justin being Justin..especially the Justin part" Justin brimmed with happiness and warmth at Zeke's words and of course his wonderful unforgettable smile. "Don't get corny on me, babe" Justin commented.

Zeke scoffed again "Hey!! Come on your the one thats saying babe, babe" Zeke replied. "I thought you liked babe, babe" Justin replied playfully. "I do, babe, but your saying cornier things than me!" Zeke shot his reply back. "Well maybe I shouldn't say anything at all then" Justin said coyly. And just before Justin could walk away from Zeke into the doorway of his next class, Zeke grabbed Justin's waist and pushed him against the wall behind them with a playful sensual force and pushed his lips onto Justin, who immediately surrendered to Zeke powerful will and accepted Zeke's lips to his while still kissing back with even more force then Zeke, as though it was a competition to see who could make the other one more turned on then the other. Justin thought that he almost won until Zeke broke the kiss and pulled his face slowly just an inch away from Justin and lowered his mouth down to where his warm breath would caress the side of Justin's neck as Zeke spoke with a devious smile. "Well maybe I should fuck you" Zeke suggested with a sexual force in his hot deep whispered voice that made Justin melt down to the floor. It was like Zeke could of blown gently on Justin's neck and all of Justin's clothes would fly off in an instant as thought they were pieces of dust or feathers. It was like no one was around them and they could make love right then and there on the side of the door in their school hallway.

All of Justin's face burned a bright blush red and his body tingled with excitement, not to mention a growing budge in his pants the size of china. Justin could hardly concentrate on making a cute little sexy comeback when he was riding the feeling of Zeke's latest words. "Uh yeah maybe you should" Justin said as coyly as he possibility could, though he kind failed at being sly and cool for all of his insides were exploding with sexual tension and hormones. He was sweating as though he was in a hot sauna and his face was a bright red that was compared to the color of Sora's shorts in kh1.

Zeke could tell that Justin was too shaken with arousal to even try to act cool back and that was perfectly fine with Zeke, for he absolutely enjoyed and loved that disgruntled embarrassed expression on Justin's face, for it was so adorable. And fuckable....In fact Zeke was surprised that he was acting this cool around Justin, for usually it was him that was the one completely speechless and blushing like a warm day in the red hot hills of nevada. Oh how the tables had turned. And Zeke didnt mind at all. He enjoyed being the dominant one for once.

Justin couldn't move from his spot, glued against the wall and memorized by each and every moment Zeke made. Zeke gave one last innocently seductive kiss on Justin's chin and walked away slowly not letting go of Justin's strong gaze. And that's when the feeling came back, in tenfold. Justin shook off his cold sweat and picked up his backpack and finally tore his gaze away from Zeke's eyes and focused on putting his stuff together as he walked into his classroom to get ready for school.

And he knew, that he would do nothing of the sort except have hours of daydreams of Zeke and the interesting situations they could be in. And the only math he would be thinking about would be Him + Zeke+a bed= heaven....

And he was perfectly content with that. Oh well, bye bye honor roll! Hello Heaven...

;3

End...

Of the chapter that is.

(Hehe I know, now you need to take a cold shower, right? Have fun!!)

^_^


	17. Chapter 17: A detention Worth getting

Chapter 17

_**Amok time for Justin...**_

The seconds of class time left felt like hours slowly dripping down off the clock like honey or molasses. Justin could hardly hold himself in his chair he was so excited. He didn't know why, because he didn't have any plans with Zeke and he also had the problem of getting Seth back into the book to deal with but for some reason he was happy. Well other then THAT reason. That was quite obvious now and ever since Zeke got so close to Justin and said those words, that was all he could think about. Was some alone time with Zeke. Somewhere alone with him, Zeke and a bed. Or a chair...or a floor or even a kitchen counter top. Ohh that was kinky. Cough cough must stay focused must think about class, ok Justin focus, think about the chairs, the classroom the desk the teachers test the white board..Zeke in a tight fitted teachers suite and a ruler in hand and Justin sprawled out on the desk in an empty classroom. Ah! Snap out of it Justin, pull yourself together. Justin sighed, all that he was trying was not working and it was getting quite annoying. Well personally he didn't mind thinking about Zeke like that, or thinking about Zeke at all. In fact he quite enjoyed it more then belief. This just wasn't the time for it. "Mr Russo, I asked you a question." A voice insisted. Justin peered up and drew himself away from his sensual thoughts to see Mr. Cumtokqua snapping his fingers trying to get Justin's attention and pressing him for an answer to a question Justin didn't even hear. "Hmm what sir?" Justin mumbled. "Hmm what sir, Justin I asked you what chemicals form the solution of problem 12b?" This ran past Justin quicker then a ninja on a bullet. "Uh what sir?" The teacher getting impatience and annoyed sighed expansively. "The problem on the bottom left hand corner of chapter 34, page 124?" Justin looked down searching for the problem his teacher was talking about but to his surprise he hadnt even opened his text book the whole time he was in class! "Justin do you even have your textbook open?" Mr Cumtokqua said incredulously. "Ummm" Justin said, cornered as all eyes were on him. "Justin! Whats wrong with you, this isnt like you. Usually you could give me the answer in about 1.2 seconds with moments to spare. Whats wrong with you?" The teacher preached. Justin wanted to say nothing, in fact he was doing better then he had ever done in his entire life. So maybe he wasn't the teachers pet that he once was, he was ten times as happy and besides, the only thing he wanted to pet was...

"Justin. For god sakes pay attention. Just give me a answer" The teacher scolded. Justin flipped through his textbook trying to find the page as quick as possible, a warm sweat on his forehead. "Um um 23?"

Justin bluffed. He tried his hardest to make up the quickest possible answer so he didn't have to actually take the time to solve the problem once he found it.

"The chemicals that make up the solution on page 124 is 23? Justin I have never heard of a chemical called 23, could you please explain to us what that is?" The teacher mocked Justin and made a fool out of him in front of all the class. Why was he doing this? Oh yeah, this was probably his punishment to Justin for not being the absolute perfect student that he usually was. He couldn't help it. All he could think about Zeke. "Uh sir, I um" But as Justin frantically searched for the words he was looking for to comprise an intellectual, believable excuse to let Justin off the hook, he simply couldn't. In fact it was like those words didn't even exist_. Damn it _he thought in frustration. "Um sorry sir I wasn't paying attention." Justin apologized in a defeated tone. This was not like Justin, Justin had never done this in his life. But truthfully thinking about Zeke and um situations haha, definitely triumphed chemistry. Besides the only Chemistry he was thinking about was his and Zeke's. Justin scolded himself, _"No more corny jokes about sex now Justin."_ He thought. "Of course you weren't. Well maybe you can pay attention to this, Detention after school. Me me here at 3:30 and don't go to the bus. Alright as for the rest of you, enjoy your weekend. Class dismissed." Just as he said that the bell rung. Justin sighed and got out of his chair, he could live with detention although it was his first in his whole high school career, as long as he got to see Zeke later it didn't matter. Justin picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he attempted to exit into the hallway through the crowd of people when Mr. Cumtokqua stopped him in his tracts. "Justin don't go, I wanna talk to you" Justin sighed. Great more time delaying him to be with Zeke. Even if it was just passing period. "Yes Mr. Cumtokqua?" Justin said in a sigh. "Whats gotten into you, your so distracted in class you hardly ever pay attention let alone

participate in class. Whats gotten into you? You were never like this. You were my top student. Whats going on?" The teacher asked him in a concerned voice. It was true, Justin was one of his top students and most favorite, because Justin shared the same passion about chemistry as his teacher did, unlike all the other students who were just begrudgingly trying to get through the class. Justin inhaled a deep breath and tried to think of what to say. "Sorry sir I just..have been really busy lately. Kinda stressed" On the contrary sure he was busy but he was busy with something he was extremely content about. "Ah stuff at home? Parental problems? Personal life?" Mr. Cumtokqua asked. Justin wanted to say you don't know the half of it but he restrained himself to just a nod. "Ye-yeah something like that" Justin smiled shyly. He really didn't feel like nor wanted to share his personal life with his chem teacher. "Listen, If you have a girlfriend thats great and all but don't let it take up all your life. You can have a relationship and still have a life outside of that as well. Besides at your age your so young you should be focusing on your studies the most to get into a great college, but I understand when your a teenager you cant help but focus on that the most. Trust me I knew that. I mean I had my fun in the day" Mr. Cumtokqua gave him a sly smirk as to show what he meant. Justin could hardly believe that for his teacher didn't look like he had any fun in the day. With his messy balding head and thick glasses worn religiously the only fun he looked like he had back in the day was rearranging the book in the library at lunch. He really didn't want to think about his teacher having fun..with younger when in his day. It wasn't a sight anyone really desired to see. "But you have to learn to balance your personal life and your professional school life together. Its part of being an adult." Mr. Cumtokqua preached wisely. It was true, Justin did understand what he was saying and he made quite a good point. He was spending mostly all of his time on his relationships and spending barely anytime focusing on studding or his passion. Of course it was he was so enthralled with Zeke. He had never really been..in love before, and it was exciting as a all night marathon of dungeons and gargoyles but even better! "Besides, you cant let your poon tang take all your life away. You have to stick your focus in something other then the wet wonderlands." Mr. Cumtokqua smiled deviously, trying to make a joke. OK now he lost him, he didnt want to think about poon tang let alone his teacher talking about poon tang. Justin gave a disgusted look but hide it with a raised eyebrow puzzled expression. "Sure sure...I understand Mr. Cumtokqua..thanks" Justin manged to say with out vomiting on his desk right there. "Cool cool, see you after class then" He said and he patted him on the shoulder. "Alright, bye Mr. Cumtokqua, cya" Justin said and gave him a casual wave. He was quite determined to escape that classroom not just to see Zeke but also to avoid his teacher for he didnt want to have that awkward experience again. Justin bolted out of the classroom casually and entered into the lush sea of people in the hallways making his way to his locker. On the way he saw his soft skined handsome prince of a boyfriend Zeke smiling coolly at Justin's locker awaiting him. Justin felt a sincere warmth in his chest as he thought. Awh, Zeke must have been waiting for him since the end of class. And that was ten minutes ago at least. He arrived at his locked and gripped Zeke's strong arms and leaned over giving Zeke a loving peck on his cheek. "Hey babe whats up? Did you wait for me?" Justin asked, a sparkle in his eye every time he said the word babe to Zeke. "Yeah. What took you so long?" Zeke asked with a cute smile even though he was sounded expectant. "Sorry love, I was held up in class. I tried not to take to long though, so I could have some time to hang with you before passing" Justin said. Zeke smiled wider. "Ah! Thats so sweet. Wait Mr. Cumtokqua? Why did he keep you after class. Aren't you like his favorite teachers pet or something?" Zeke asked. Justin scoffed. "I'm not his teachers pet, and yeah I am one of his favorite students" Justin made emphasis on students. Zeke just chuckled. "But I had to stay after class cause I wasn't..erm paying attention" Zeke looked at Justin incredulously. "You, Justin, not paying attention in CLASS?" Zeke stated. "Yes yes I know its a shocker right" Justin said as he returned his textbooks into his locker to find his math books instead. "What in all the world could of ever distracted YOU in class?" Zeke asked. Justin looked down shyly he was kind of embarrassed to admit it. "Well ....you kind of?" Justin confessed, meeting up with Zeke's sparkling light blue orbs. Zeke's face flushed a pale red. "Me? Why..were you thinking of me?"

Zeke asked, stuttering a bit in his sentence, now he was caught off guard. "Well cause.." Justin pawned around the topic hiding his slightly rose crested face. Finally he glanced up at Zeke and locked in a passionate gaze with blue ocean of eyes. "Because Zeke, I ..love you." Justin admitted. He was even surprised that he could say those words so easily. Love was such a big word to him and had so many consequences that came with it at times. Just look at Shakespeare. "I don't know what I'm saying and I don't know why I'm saying it and I don't even know if I can prove what I say is true but for some odd reason I just feel it in my gut that its for real." Zeke almost melted right then and there. It was the sweetest words he had ever heard anyone say to him. And especially it coming from Justin made it that much more important. "Ah Justin...are you sure..?" Zeke tested Justin for he was not comfortable to just jump in into this pool of uncertainly if he wasn't for sure that Justin was sincere. "I have never been so sure in my life" Justin said softly. The magnetic pull between them was so intense that pretty soon they could feel themselves being pulled together until soon there lips met and they shared a slow and passionate kiss. Justin placed his hand gently on Zeke's rose frosted cheek and his other on Zeke's muscled side of his chest. Zeke's hand traveled down Justin's upper back down to his lower back just inches away from his er Buttocks. His other hand was leaning against Justin's hard chest, yet warm chest. Intense Passion in the form of vampires shot back and forth from their eyes as they enjoyed the joined feeling they felt when they were together. God how it would be to have Zeke in his arms unclosed and joined to his body fully...

Justin felt another tightening in his already tight blue denim pants.

"Hmm I cant wait to fuck you..." Justin moaned. Zeke smiled deviantly. "Mmm I'd like to see you try" Zeke challenged Justin, for he knew that got Justin's motors running harder then a 8 piston engine in a tricked out street racing car. This made Justin's urge for Zeke ten times more intense and 100 times harder to ignore. Haha, great.

Justin fondled Zeke's body in his caressing hands as they broke in and out of a very sensual and chemistry filled kiss. Almost like the ones in the movies. In fact better probably, ten times better Justin would say. Well at least for him.

Just then Alex strolled by with Seth by her side, them both smiling smugly like clams in a salt water pool. (Don't ask me how Clams smile. Thats just what it reminded Justin of for some reason)

"Guys really get a room. And no the hallways doesn't count as one." Alex joked. Though it was playful, and she was happy that they were finally together and enjoying themselves, she still didn't want to see his brother eat face with anybody. Boy or girl. Or robot..ugh.

"Haha your just jealous I have someone to er eat face with and you dont" Justin tried to come up with a comeback which usually failed as planned.

"Actually I really don't mind not having someone to eat face with, besides if I did I wouldn't do it in front of the school like a school announcement or something"

Justin chuckled "Sure sure" Alex just sighed and rolled her eyes, smirking and motioning Seth to follow her. Which he did, like a puppy with his tongue sticking out. Oh boy, there goes getting him back into the book.

But Justin didnt care about that now. None of that matter. The only thing that matter was him, Zeke and his hands all over his body, and- the bell of course found the perfectly horrible time to ring and interrupted Zeke and Justin's love session. Haha.

"Awh figgle sticks" Justin said, his intentions defeated by the uncaring impatience judgment of the bell. "Its ok we can hang after school right Just?" Zeke asked cutely with his big blue pouty eyes. Ohh so fuckable. Fuck yes! Justin wanted to scream in excitement, but sadly the predicament of detention came back into his mind. "Oh frick, sorry Babe I have detention." Justin said sadly. For a moment Zeke's pleading eyes really did turn into a pout, yet then they lit up like a Christmas tree in 112 degree weather. "Thats cool. I will just visit you there." Zeke said with a suggestive glare. "Zeke, detention?! No you cant!" Justin argued. Of course Justin wanted Zeke to come, he wanted anything in the world for him to come, but interrupting detention was absolute forbidden and you could get into serious trouble. "Oh really, well I guess your right, breaking into detention is pretty prohibited" Justin smiled. "Thank you I'm glad you see my poi-" but before Justin could finish, Zeke cut him off. "So I guess I will have to get into detention with you!" And before Justin could even protest "What wait Zeke no!" Justin stumbled out in warning but Zeke was already bolting out and doing what he was already planning to do to get in trouble. He ran up to the janitor and yelled. "Janitor Higgens is a fucking douche bag! Miss trulendale is a cunt and coach alester can kiss my fucking ass!" Everyone either gasped or laughed. The principle came out fused as a roman candle as she scolded Zeke with a red face and gave him what indefinitely looked like a "Detention" Zeke said proudly. This was so not like Zeke but yet this new excitable, spontaneous side of Zeke made him ten times more attractive. Justin liked the adventurous side of Zeke now. Now to see how adventurous he is in the bedroom..

"Zeke why did you do that? My record is already wrecked I don't want yours to be as well!"

Zeke hushed Justin with a shush. "It really doesn't matter, I would rather spend detention with you then go home alone and Justinless." This made Justin smile as well. "Awh well when you put it that way how can I resist?" They both shared a laugh as they dress closer to each other, Zeke running his hands up Justin's strong chest. "Ohh Detention with Justin it is, I guess" Justin said in his sexy voice. A sexual drawl in his tone.

Just as they were about draw themselves into another kissing session The hall monitor Miss duley walked by them persisting Justin and Zeke with her warning.

"Come on love birds get to class" She said as she laughed but had a dull smile on her face. She obviously didn't like her job but didn't mind when she witness young love like this, that was so much more different then your usually teen couple making out in the hallways she saw everyday. Haha. Miss Duley was a fag hag per say. That was pretty hilarious concept to see.

This overweight lady with medium orange hair and a jolly look on her face could be one of those bffs that you talk about boys and go clubbing with. Going clubbing with Miss Duley..ugh maybe not. Justin perked up and smiled, both of the boys exchanging there sensuous touching fo r just holding hands. "Right Sorry miss Duley, we will get to class" Justin assured her. "Good I dont want you guys to be late cause you were too busy playing touch the twink." She winked curtly and giggled. Strange but kinda funny that their hall monitor Miss duley was joking about touching twinks...Hmm that could either be taken as creepy or cool. ;D

"No..haha we wont Miss Dules" Zeke laughed and reassured her. She smiled and continued walking on to shove more kids back into there classrooms with her grumpy tired glare. Hm it seemed like she only like Justin and Zeke the most, out of all the other students. Probably cause they were the best! At least they would like to think that. Justin and Zeke begrudgingly withdrew there hold onto each others hands and Justin gave Zeke one last parting Peck on check before heading to his next class to daydream about Zeke and the things to come. God did Justin have it bad, and yet he had never felt so dog gone good! This was a feel Justin could get use to. And not just the feeling that Justin was thinking of in his head. He would hopefully experience that feeling as soon as possible. Justin hoped with all his heart and um soul..

He couldn't wait to get Zeke alone with him in detention with his. Haha alone with Justin in detention. Sounded like a title of a corny porn movie. But that didn't matter, Justin was too excited to even think about anything else but Justin and Zeke in detention together, for they would not be fully alone, but Justin had a plan. A plan he could not wait to execute. And it all had to do with him, Zeke, an empty classroom and a spell. Thats all Justin needed....

This was going to be perfect! Justin thought as he continued to enter his next class and prepare for planning this future event in his head over and over again until he was satisfied with the result. This was going to be Justin first and possibility best detention Justin had ever had. Hell the best detention anyone had ever had! And Justin was quite content with that idea...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 17!

Whats Justin planning for detention?

Haha you will just have to wait and see?

_**ENJOY and Review review review!!**_

_**;D**_

_**Lobbles you!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Playing with the power roles

Chapter 18,

**Playing with the power.**

The students passed the dull hallways with a lull that you could only sense was that almost over with kind of tone. Yep it was right in the middle of that certain time in the day where it was half way through the school day and yet there was still about hours to go, two maybe three hours tops. Of course, when those hours were up, everyone else would get to flee home happily. But those broken souls, scattered beings and just plain old misfits were doomed with the eternal curse that was waiting for them the moment that the bell struck 3:00. While everyone else got to go home and relax or chill for the rest of the day, these poor old folks had to put up with an hour and a half of the soul treachery that was detention. Yes, for those 60 minutes you had to sit there, be absolutely still, be completely quiet, not saying a word, and just listen to Mr. Bumbubile entertain himself by tapping his pencil rhythmically on his desk just to annoy the living crap out of us.

But that didn't matter to Justin, not one bit, for even though he was the type of person to never get a detention in his life, he could hardly give a care, for what was awaiting him was not Mr. Bumb-Bubble(which was a not so affectionate nick name the students gave him) taping his pencil to the annoying beat of the clock, but a soft sweet and very affectionate Zeke, who Justin couldn't wait to see there. Just the act that he did to get them in detention was so courageous that Justin was already in awe of Zeke show of affection, he would be shocked to see how Zeke would surprise him this time.

Justin just about burst out of study skills as he saw that it was time to leave.

He was quite surprised to see his friend and current lover Zeke bounce into him as he walked out into the hallway. "Oh my god! Zeke what the heck are yo-" Though before Justin could finish that Zeke embraced Justin into a heart filled passionate kiss, his broad chest bounding into Justin, sending him almost toppling over as he jumped into Justin's arms, locking his feet around Justin's thighs. It was almost too much wait for Justin to handle. They finally broke free of their kiss, which allowed Justin to speak. "Goodness you aren't you eager!" Justin chuckled. Zeke was too busy intently staring down into Justin's steamy pond forest green eyes. "Hello? Aren't you going to say something?" Justin tested to see if Zeke was awake and not just some zombie. Though he would be a really really hot zombie. Zeke finally broke out from the intense gaze that he was locked into with Justin and spoke, shaking his head "Haha, sorry I was just so lost in your eyes that I could find the words to speak." Zeke said half mockingly. It was indeed a battle of wit now. "Your going play that game are ya? Well two can play at that!" Justin smiled, getting ready to shower Zeke with his plethora of corny pick up lines that he saved up in his head just for this occasion. "Well you're so-" Zeke cut him off again, this time with a quick kiss that lingered on until they pulled away. Zeke's lips still so warm and soft, and luscious in every aspect. "I don't think we need to be put through the pain of that right now. You can spare us your corniness, I'm sure no one wants to hear them" Justin looked slightly frustrated and slightly put off, but he meant well. "Excuse me, what did I say about you interrupting me?" Justin said with a purposeful elaborate sigh. Zeke just looked down, as though his status was much higher then Justin's and spoke with a quick Witt. "Wouldn't you rather kiss me then tell your corny jokes?" Zeke let Justin ponder that idea. Justin crunched his mouth up in protest for a little bit but after a few seconds he bobbed his head around playfully, surrendering to Zeke's cunning. "Err….yeah your right, I would rather kiss you the tell my corny jokes" Zeke sighed thankfully. "Oh thank god-" he was cut off again but Justin. "But maybe later we could find a time for you to listen to th-" Zeke put his hand up to Justin's mouth. "Not going to happen. Ever. Forget em, or write them down on some corny joke website where people might actually care about them." Justin, feeling fairly dejected, made a cute pout on his face, avoiding Zeke's gaze. "Fine maybe I will. And I bet THEY will appreciate them." Justin thought for a moment. "But ya know, those who listen to and understand my corny jokes will probably have a better chance at getting me into bed with them" Justin gave an obvious faux sly wink to Zeke, whom, still being held up by Justin's strong embrace, slowly slipped his hand underneath Justin's tight jeans and underlined Justin's bold pelvic bone with his left hand, just inches away from Justin's…magic spot. Justin shivered with anticipation and excitement. "Actually, I would say that you would have a better chance in finding yourself underneath the sheets with me, if you spared me the corniness and just skipped straight-" by now Zeke hand had traveled all over Justin's hip bone and had reached around to grab a tight, firm grip on Justin's plump backside, to show his superiority over Justin. "To the sexy details."

Zeke mouthed the words ever so gently next to Justin, his soft purring lips just barely touching Justin's left ear. Justin stuttered with a mixture of pure glee and sexual angst as he in return went straight forward to Zeke's unguarded ass and gave it a firm aggressive squeeze with both hands as Justin replied with the same sexual fever lingering on his tip of his tongue "I'll be looking forward to it, Stud." Zeke was happily surprised to see Justin take the opportunity to his own incentive and was surprised seeing Justin being the dominant again. Personally, Zeke liked that side of Justin, and he knew that indeed Justin would be the how would you say it, Seme of the relationship, but just for once it would be fun to play around with the roles and switch the positions of power once in awhile. Justin finally let Zeke stand on his own two feet and with that, placing his two hands on Zeke's broad shoulder, gave him two kisses, one on his left cheek and on placed on his forward, sending him off with a sweet goodbye. Zeke blushed intensely, for he could not hide his submissive qualities, but this was not over, for there was still detention to look forward to, and there was still so much more things Zeke wanted to toy with, and one of them, was Justin. Zeke walked off down the hallway into the pathway toward his next class, walking backwards he gave Justin a bright smile and a sorrowful wave, but this wasn't a good bye. Hardly. In fact this was more of a ….see you later. ;)


	19. Chapter 19: What a Tease!

Chapter 19: Unsuspected Outcomes

Justin glared at the clock, as though it was taunting him by going so darn slow. It was always funny how the clock ended up his bitter rival when it came time to the things he looked forward to. One of the things he was looking forward to the most was absolutely no doubt, the "special" time Zeke promised Justin in detention. Just thinking about it made him so happy and excited. It was definitely a detention you would actually want. Justin tapped his pencil against his desk impatiently, making a loud ticking noise. Which was annoying the person next to him, for she was giving him a very uncaring glare. Justin ignored it and decided to have his eyes travel back toward the teacher, who, mind him, was not really keeping his attention. Especially when his mind had other fun things to think about, like creating a very tantalizing fantasy in his head about what his meeting with Zeke would be like. He thought of many various things and the more he thought about them the more he A. Couldn't wait for this day to be over, and B Was getting very nervous at the same time.

I mean yes of course this is something he had been dreaming about for days on end since he first felt feelings for Zeke. Even before he actually decided he liked Zeke, let alone wanted to kiss him. He would have strange sexual dreams about his best friend and later wake up in sweats, wondering why the heck he was having THAT kind of dream about his best friend. Usually you would think most guys his age would have that kind of dream about a girl they like but his best friend?! Well that all made sense now and everything before that almost felt like a dream. Like nothing had really happened until the time he realized his lo-love for Zeke. "Hey Romeo, wake up you're drooling" he heard a distant voice as he laid his on his desk. He woke up to realize that yes, he was sleeping on his desk and he _was_ drooling profusely, which wasn't a pretty sight. "Wha, whats happening? Is it the end of school yet?"

Justin drawled groggily, still trying to adjust his eyesight. "You feel asleep turning you last class and you have been snoring through out half of my class, loudly. And I think your scaring the freshmen" Alex said, patting Just on the back sarcastically. "Egh what? Oh shoot, does that mean I have missed half of my next class?" "Uh yeah." She snapped. Justin immediately popped up from out of his chair and zoomed out of the classroom, not noticing how everyone was staring at him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against the lockers. He rolled over and searched frantically for where his locker was. He found it and with a swift turn in the right directions he successfully opened it. As he was getting out his books he felt the presence of someone behind him.

Rising on eyebrow he turned around and noticed that it turned out that it was the one person he wanted to see all day. "Zeke? What's up? Why aren't you in class?" Justin asked.

Zeke stepped forward, casually closing in on Justin. "Eh, the teacher said I was doing so good that I was actually challenging the other students so much that I was making it unfair for everyone else. Can you believe that? Just cause I was actually answering the questions that Mr. Kislinger was asking us correctly, but apparently I wouldn't give anyone else a chance to answer, said I was being a teacher hog."

"That's so strange, Yeah doesn't Mr. Kislinger usually loves you right?" Justin said, he was sweating extrovertly now that Zeke was getting so close. "Well, yeah, but I guess he loves me too much and he has to actually give some love to the other students. Cause that's his job, ya know?"

Zeke was now 3 feet away from Justin, "Haha yeah that's true, you wouldn't think he would get paid to teach anyone other then you." Justin joked, easing the tension. But Zeke had his tiger eyes on, and he was completely intent on capturing Justin in his cage of seduction. He raised his hand to lean against the locker behind Justin, doing the classic flirt move, but this time his face was inches away from Justin's, their noses touching. "But you know what, I would rather love you too much instead." His words breathed out of his mouth, caressing Justin's lips. "Oh what about Mr Kislinger?" Justin asked, now getting the hang of this seduction game he was playing. "Forget about Mr. Kislinger, All Im thinking about is you right now." Zeke smirked. He thought he was so cool didn't he? Justin could feel the warmth of Zeke from how close Zeke was to him. "Oh..ok" And just ended his sentence, Zeke went in for the kill, plunging his body toward Justin, grabbing his broad shoulders as he caressed Justin's lips giving them the much needed attention he had been anticipated. Kissing Zeke still left Justin in the sort of ecstasy and effortless joy that he felt just like the first time he kissed him. Zeke pulled away and gave that cocky face that he usually never shown and backed away. "Wait wha? What are you doing?" But Zeke didn't answer him; he just continued to give that hard look and swiftly walked back down the hall. "Your just a freaking Tease!!" Justin pouted cutely, Zeke returned with a charming smile. God, why the heck did he fall for this guy anyways? Zeke waved to him and winked with his light blue eyes. Justin's heart skipped a beat. Oh, that's right, now he remembered. ^_^


	20. Chapter 20: Oops, me and my big mouth

**(Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I have been busy. Likely story, I know. Anyways, by reading your wonderfully sweet and encouraging feedback/comments, you have inspired me to finally write the next chapter. Sooo if you don't want to wait months and months for your updates, do what you amazingly awesome readers do so well and comment comment comment! Its what keeps me going! Anyways, without further ado, allow me to introduce you to...THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A SPELL WHICH CANT BE BROKEN! As my infamous words go, Enjoy! :) )**

Never in my entire life had I ever thought that I would be so excited for a detention let alone have one. This was like that moment when your lying in bed and you hear your parents sneak into the living room to eat the cookies that you set out for Santa, and you know that in the morning your going to wake up to see presents under your tree. It was like that, except their were no parents, or cookies, or Christmas trees. Just a hot, sexy stud muffin like Zeke, waiting for you in detention. (Did I really just say Stud Muffin?) Now I know that detention doesn't sound like the most romantic place for a..first time, but with the handy dandy skill of magic on my side, I could turn a stuffy, cramped old classroom into a private, luxurious honey moon suite for two! All I would need is privacy, a little bit of magic and some nice silk maroon window treatments. (Ok, Now I'm sounding gayer by the second) I'm almost ashamed to say this, but school couldn't end faster! Justin flinched and silently apologized to the homework gods for insulting the sacred name of school then picked up his things off the floor to walk to his next class. It was only ten minutes after he had that little tease show in the hallway with Zeke but he felt like it had been 10 years ago. He couldn't of missed the touch of Zeke's soft, supple lips more then he could miss the next season of glee! (You have to admit, its a fantastic show!) Just as he was floating down the hallway towards the math room, blinded by his own internal fantasies, smashed right into the schools notorious school bully/big guy on campus, Dane Rogers.

Justin felt as though he hit a large boulder, massive, warm, muscular boulder none the less, but that was besides the point. Dane looked down at Justin, almost 4 inches taller then him, with his dark hazel eyes and mocking smile. His chiseled features were too perfect to be human. If he didn't have that dumb jock grin on his face all the time he could of easily just walked right out of a GQ magazine. No wonder the chicks were all over him like nerds to a new episode of The Big Bang Theory. "Way to watch where your going dim wad." "Oh sorry!" I replied instinctively. His voice was busk and macho, with a hint of boyishness. He had the stereotypical jock voice, with a twist. Running his left hand through his short well kept dark honey bronze hair, he looked at Justin with disdain. "Well, are you going to move or not?" I said nothing, standing frozen in my place like an ice sculpture. "Are you deaf or something?" Always blame it on the lack of senses or disabilities when you don't get your way. Classic dull brained football dude. Finally I said something. "No, I'm not deaf, but if I was, I would be so grateful that I wouldn't have to hear your unintelligent blather of a mouth!" I stopped right where I was, freezing yet again after my outburst. What the heck did I just do. His anger flared up, every muscle flexed in his body, tense, uneasy. "What did you say dweeb?" There was a hunger in his eyes, a hunger for blood I'm sure. I couldn't control myself, it happened, like word vomit, again. "You heard what I said Blondie. Or are you just as dense as the rock you were sculpted from?" His face flushed with red. Now he was pissed. He clenched his fists together and invaded my personal space, his face inches from mine. I could feel his hot, humid breath, the beads of sweat dripping off his forehead.

"Do you want to repeat that, dick weed?" Dane grabbed the tip of Justin's shirt, almost ripping it off with one simple tug. Mass amounts of testosterone burned through his blood, making his skin hotter then a red iron stove top on High. It was unnaturally hot. I couldn't help but feel his hand on my chest, a strange sensation rushing through my veins, almost an animistic urge pulsing into my body. Though this definitely was not the time to be feeling that kind of feeling, especially when I was about to be on the receiving end of Danes fist. "What, are YOU deaf? I said your a useless sack of rocks with a half pint for a brain. Is that really too hard for even you to understand?" I said with such faux confidence that I could have been a action hero in one of Bruce willises movies. Of course the response I got was more then I could handle. I wasn't expecting to see his hand rise to hit my face so soon. I thought maybe we could share a bit more useless rough banter but apparently he is all action. "You little fag!" just as I was about to get struck with a force of a thousand flying boulders smashing into my face, we got pulled apart who else but Miss Duley herself. "Alright quick your yadder bluging and cut it out. You boys understand that is not the behavior we want to see in the hallways. Either go get your skinnys on and join the wrestling team or take to the streets, hulio. But this is not the fitter fatter we encourage on school property. If you boys want to get crunk or whatever go do it somewhere where Janitor Higgins doesn't have to clean up the blood stains on the floor. Cripes he already is a bit of a sourpuss but who wouldn't be if you had to clean up you youngins left overs and love juices all over the bathroom floor. You would think that if they were using our school bathrooms to have cheap hormone driven underage sex that they at least would have the decency to clean up after themselves." For a moment both me and Dane looked at each other in a cross browsed confused/slightly disturbed expression, trying to decipher what the heck she was talking about. "Oh you know what I mean. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is knock off the wimper whomper and go to class. Its not allowed on school premises. And If I see the two of you on official grounds trying this wawoo again, I'm going to have to give you both a detention. Now scram. And don't let me catch you guys again."

She pushed us away from her, gently but with force. Miss Duly never was the one to make any sense, but she was hilarious at the same time. No matter what she was doing. Dane gave me a lethal glare as our eyes locked up in rivalry, him sending me the "I will kill you" look as we crossed paths going to our separate classes. He quickly grabbed a hold of my arm. He sneered. "Today, at the football field, 3:45. Be there." This was the obvious jock code for making the statement that he wanted a fight. "3:45, I can't I have detention". For a moment his face was shocked that the schools brainiac number one goody two shoes would have anything to do with a detention. Hell the words sounded just as foreign to me as though they came right out of someone else's mouth. He stared me down, closing in on me like a jungle lion, intimidating his prey before he ripped it to shreds. "Be there, or I will find you and your little homo for a boyfriend and smash both of you into a bloody pulp, until there is nothing left but your little matching alien club t-shirts." I was surprised he was witty enough to think of an analogy as smooth and clever as that. He must of stayed up all night thinking of it.

The danger of his threat hit the back of my neck like a bone shattering round house kick from the one and only chuck norris himself. I knew Dane Rogers and his gang of thugs. If they put their puny minds to something, they would not give up until its throughly beaten or dead. They were serious about this. I didn't want to get Zeke into this. It was my mess that I blindly made and I had to take the blunt end of it. I never wanted to even dream of Zeke being hurt. I couldn't say no. It was my duty. Plus, if things did get really rough, I could of always used magic. No one said anything about using magic against a mortal who overwhelms your physical strength by brute force. "Oh...ok" I muttered before he easily sent me flying half way into the nearest locker 2 feet away. I collided with a large kerbam. I'm sure I left a handy size dent on there. Whosoever locker that was. Poor people they would have to pay for a new locker, and its not even their fault. It was my fault.

In fact, a lot things were my fault. Why I got Dane Rogers, the school jock mad at me, why I got detention. Why I wont be seeing Zeke in our supposedly private classroom date. Why my face will be smashed in behind the school football field. Why Zeke will be completely disappointed that I ditched him, and didn't show up to my own detention. But it would be worth it. I promise it would. Besides, as much as it kills me to say this, I would rather see Zeke's sad face then both our cold dead bodies on the side of the road. Trust me, it was worth it. And who knows, maybe I will prove to Zeke and Alex and everyone else how much a man I really am by beating Dane Rogers at his own stupid game.

Wait....nope. I'm going to get my ass handed to me. But its all for you Zeke! Love you, hope you understand. With that thought, and a flick of his wand(which was cleverly hidden in his back pocket) he sent a mental note to where ever Zeke's locker was, which turned into a physical note with whatever Justin was thinking at that moment, written on it. "Dear Zeke, I'm sorry to say I wont be here for our little sweet detention rendezvous. I know you were looking forward to it. Both me and you. I can't tell you the reason why just yet, but I'm sure after its done you will know it was worth it. Trust me on this. Love you, Zeke, and I hope you get this message soon. Sorry again, Love Justin. 3 3 3." There were three extra hearts on that note, just encase that was the last thing Justin could ever give to Zeke again. With that morbid thought, he picked up his books and loose paper from the floor and stashed it back into his binder and backpack as he headed for his last class of the day, and hopefully not, but could almost be...his last class of his life. Boy this was going to be fun...

**(END! Of the chapter that is. You know I would never end it like that. Sooo how do you like the new twist on things. I will be sure to let you know that there will be more to come. I promise. As for the bully subplot, I know you are annoyed that I made you wait even longer to see the much anticipated JustinXZeke smex but I promise that you will enjoy this part of the story more then you think you will. Lets just say I have a few more tricks and twists up my sleeve before this plot ends. Oh and as for the Seth thing, he will come back eventually, but for now, lets just say he is trapped in this world for awhile. I know, so anticlimactic. But I realized that was a WHOLE nother story I just didn't have time for. Plus I wanted to focus on Justin and Zeke, especially when things are just getting good. Alright well have fun, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of ASWCBB. I look forward to more of your beautiful/hilarious/absolutely wonderful comments. See ya later! 3 Til next time! Btw, don't you just love Miss Duly? Haha. ;3)**


	21. Chapter 21: Breaking China

Authors Note: STFU STUP FLASSING U STUPID PREPZ. I BET U DONT EVEN NO WHO GC IS!...

Haha. Just kidding, I was making a "My Immortal" joke cause that is the most epic trollfic evar. It's SOO for the lulz! Anyways, I am not dead either! I was looking at your wonderfully wonderful comments/reviews and decided "Hey I should actually update my fan fiction" So I sat down, started a word document, went and hung out with friends and actually had a life, and then came back and finished this. Yayness. I'm glad I still have this beautiful fanfiction. And even though I do not watch WOWP anymore, I still love the characters and sort of made them my own, so there disney. What do you think about that? ;D

Anyways enough of the chatting, you just want moar Justin/Zeke slash. Or do you, quite possibly, care for the plot? Le gasp. That can't be true, you're all here for teh SLASH. SLASHY SLASH SLASH.

Well I can't guantee Zeke/Justin slash in this chapter but I can promise you something...

Anyways, as my infamous saying goes, Have fun!

Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Breaking China

Time went by as though life was stuck on triple fast forward. No matter how much Justin wanted to cling on to the small minutes of class he had left, he could not. The end of class seemed to arrive as fast as a Kenyan with super speed. While others rejoiced in the sudden free time they had for the day, Justin noticed it was his hour of doom. Not to be melodramatic, it was just that, well, thinking about getting his face pounded in by the local school jock really wasn't on his list of things to do today. He made a promise though, that he would not wimp out, that he would face this, for Zeke. Hey maybe Zeke might even visit him in the hospital, and bring him flowers and everything. Ya never know!

Justin climbed out of him desk as though he was crippled. He desired to take all the time he needed to prolong his imminent death. As he walked down the oh so familiar halls of his school, he mentally was saying good bye to everything. "Good bye Lockers which I have gotten shoved multiple times in."

"Good bye handy dandy trash can that I forcefully lodged in occasionally in Freshman year." "Good bye preppy skanky plastic chicks which I gave my arms and legs just to say hi too." "Ah! Good bye trusty water fountain which was used as a weapon against me for practical jokes and made me look like I had wet my pants."

After saying his so long and far wells to the school, he began to wonder why he would even miss this place at all? Of course, just a few rows down the hall and the realization bell struck loud and clear. He noticed Zeke's all too well taken care of locker. Each and every detail was spotless and definitely looked as though it was polished twelve times today. And here Justin though HE was the perfectionist. Justin imagined his adored boyfriend standing right there, in his view, frantically placing his books in his locker whilst rearranging almost everything. Zeke's locker had went through several complete makeovers each day. He imagined the sweat on his forehead, the soft blush on his cheek and the nervous smile he would show as he constantly checked the clock. How he would drop his backpack on the floor cause he had way to many things in his hands. Justin thought about how

everything in his entire existence changed because of this one boy. This one, beautifully magnificent, incredible boy. Just that thought alone gave Justin the strength to carry on. He shared on last charmed smile with the locker, aka imaginary zeke, and headed straight for the football field.

Justin scoped the area, his eyes desperately searching for his maker. His skeleton in a dark cloak. His grave digger. Sure, Justin would be overjoyed if he could not find him, but that would only give him false hope. For Dane Rogers would only wait for his victim to weaken before he plucked them out of existence. That was his sport. Picking on kids not as tough or strong as him, what a wuss. Course he would never say that to his face, though now that he is about to die, it probably wouldn't hurt anymore then it already will.

Justin finally found a very dangerous, angry Dane Rogers standing against the silver metal of the football bleachers. It was clever of Dane to make the football field Dane's scene of the crime. Cause Justin was sure Dane was a nice of a guy to let his friends in on the fun. Wow, my last moments on this earth as a walking (or more on the lines of squealing) punching bag to a bunch of meat head jocks. Grreat.

Dane Rogers gave Justin the "I'm going to cream your face in" look as he stood there, arms crossed, all cool and rugged. If only Justin could be that hardcore. Then he could have all the...erm guys? Thats what Justin loved about Zeke, he didn't care how awesome Justin was or how badass he wasn't, he just loved Justin for Justin. And he saw how awesome he was in his own right, like how Justin could get to level 35 in dungeon and aliens without using co op. That was pretty badass to Zeke.

"So, here I am. Ready for the fight. They big, scary face off. Where are your back up boys. They hiding somewhere?" Justin joked. Dane just glared at Justin with extremely intense eyes. "Come on out guys, it's ok. You don't have to play hide and seek. You can take me now. Finish me up before dinner" Justin was completely suicidal, shouting like that. Dane didn't reply. In fact, in one swift swoop, Dane picked Justin off from the ground like someone would a pick up a grocery bag, and dragged Justin behind the bleachers. This was probably where all his other duffy friends were hiding. Justin was getting personally escorted to his own funeral. Fanflippingtastic.

As justin was placed back on solid ground, he noticed that there was no one around. It was just him and Dane. I guess he wanted the kill all for himself. Selfish pig. "I see. One on one eh, well I guess you are more of an honorable guy then I take you for" No reply. It was like Justin was talking to a wall. A mean, snarling, very rugged bad ass wall that was going to kick Justin's ass VERY soon. "I guess that just means tha-" Dane finally interrupted him. "Shut up Russo" Dane commanded in that smoldering deep voice. For a second Justin could see why all the ladies swooned over Dane as though he was the entire twilight franchise. He was pretty hot, in the bad guy that all the chicks love, kind of way. At least the last thing Justin saw was a hot guy beating him up and not a really ugly fat dude. That would just be terrible. Then again, dying at his age was kind of terrible too. At least he still had his honor.

"Russo. You talk too much" Dane stated. "Sorry, sorry sir." Justin apologized frantically. "Don't call me sir, I'm not your dad or coach or anything. "Oh sorry eh Dude." Justin said awkwardly. He really didn't know how to casually talk to the guy who away about to, ya know, kill him. It's very different in the comic books when you are a very powerful super hero keenly chatting with your archnemasis. Of course it was different, for Justin did not have any plan to get him out of this nor was he in equal or even 3/4th the strength Dane was.

Dane looked around as though to make sure no one saw, and then...casually leaned back against the bleachers, facing away from him. As though they were, hanging out?

"Finally. We can talk. I didn't want anyone seeing me around Mr dorky fag. No offense or anything" Justin was shocked that he was not dead yet. He thought he would have at least 5 punches in before Dane spoke again.

"Yeah..non taken." Considering that you were about to kill me, I think sparring me and then calling me a Dorky fag is a bit better.

"I just, I don't know. There was no one I could talk to about this stuff and you seemed like you were the perfect dude to chat with" Dane said, suddenly...nervous? Nah, maybe it was just really warm outside. Justin had no clue what Dane was talking about. "Yeah..I know the feeling". Justin nodded, trying to pretend he where Dane was going with this.

"It's just so confusing ya know?" Justin nodded again. Whatever "it" was, was apparently confusing. What, basic multiplication skills, tying your shoes, counting? Ah stop it Justin, that's mean.

Dane turned to face Zeke, his back still leaning against the bleachers.

"I just don't know dude. You've done this stuff before, haven't you?"

Beating someones face in? Can't say I have. "Uh no, not really" Justin replied. "Yeah you have, dude. I mean, look at you. First you were this dorky, creepy little short guy trying to hit on my girlfriends and now you are like in love with this dude. How the hell did you manage to do that?"

Justin was very confused. "Do what? Um I didn't really "Do" that. I just kind of, I don't know, realized it. Like it was there all along." Justin started to feel more calm. Whether it was a misleading calm or not, was another thing.

"Wait, so you're saying you were born a fag?" Justin cringed. He couldn't stand the misuse of an old English word like that. "Well, I would word it a bit more eloquently than that, but yes, basically." Justin replied.

"So, are you saying that I could be a fag?" Justin was beyond shocked. Why the heck was Dane Rogers asking him this? "Uhh well, you are usually attracted to females, so no, I would say not." Justin assured him, stuttering a bit.

"Yeah but sometimes, I like, ya know, gay stuff" Justin was bemused. "What like, watching Project Run Way, doing makeovers or enjoying Broke Back Mountain?" Dane interjected. "Sucking guy's d***"

Justin was completely red faced. "Ok. So that was a little blunt. Yeah, I guess that could be considered...pretty gay stuff. When...when did you uh figure that you liked to-" "Suck C***?" Dane interrupted again. Justin was a bit shy when it came to actually using the derogatory words for male body parts or body parts in general, so he was a bit uncomfortable.

"It was when I was in the locker room, and this dude was still changing. Usually I just change and give my team mates a good towel whip and leave. But here I was constantly like, memorized with him. I watched him from the corner of my eye like really intently. I observed him dress and undress for about 20 minutes. I felt kind of creepy, but I was like..turned on. At first it scared the crap out of me and I didn't pay any attention to it. Then I kept noticing how ...hot guys were. I usually didn't do that. Like, at all. So...I went home and looked up some different porn. And yeah, then I hooked up with some strange guy on the Internet and boom. Instant borner love. Now I can't even focus on hot chicks without the thought of how sexy their boyfriends would be in the sack. I tell you it's f***ed up. It's really f***ed up."

Justin could not believe what he was hearing. One of the most popular guys on the football team, the badass dude who gets all the chicks, the guy who tormented him since 7th grade, the biggest douche/jock in all existence was...coming out to me? This was kind of insane. Justin checked around to make sure he was not in the twilight zone or anything.

"Well you know, that's cool that you have a sudden new appreciate for...um the male body, you don't have to be ashamed of it. I mean. it's perfectly natural. A little, unsuspected for you, but still pretty ...chill." Justin tried to calm Dane, cause it seemed like he was really having a hard time with this. Dane stared intensely at Justin. His emerald eyes burning with a unmatched intensity. Was he always like this?

A few awkward minutes went by and Justin saw this as his opportunity to leave. "Well, I am very honored that you would share this with me and I promise you I will not tell a soul, so have fun with your c-" A sudden as a snap of the fingers, it happened. Justin was tensely grabbed on the shoulders, aggressively pushed back against the bleachers as Dane Rogers fiercely forced kiss on Justin. Justin exploded with excitement, shock and overwhelming all at the same time. What the heck was happening?

Justin tried to resist the kiss but sadly, it was no use. Not only was Dane Rogers over nine THOUSAND times stronger than him, he also...was kind of liking it. Damn you hormones! Justin had a side thought. In mid kiss Justin suddenly realized that no matter how hot of an experience he was currently having with one of the sexiest jocks of the school, it was still wrong. Very wrong. He could never do this to Zeke. Justin pushed away, finally breaking for breath. "I-I have a boyfriend" Dane quickly replied "Yeah and I have a girlfriend and they are not here right now" and before Justin could protest in even the slightest bit, Dane attacked his mouth. Very aggressively. It was a much different kiss then he and Zeke had but it was still definitely worth it. Wait, what was he saying? Cheating on Zeke no matter HOW hot the guy was, was DEFINITELY not worth it. Justin thought.

Justin tried to pull away as much as he could but his body went weak from under him, as the mere intensity of this "kiss" was too much for Justin to fight. Well, if I'm going to cheat on Zeke, at least he is not here to see it. Justin soon bite back that thought. You know those times in the movies where the other person has to run in at the most inopportune moment, at the worst possible time ever? Yeah, that cliche was happening to Justin right now. As Justin glanced to his right, where the sidewalk and the football field collided, he saw the most horrible thing he could possibly ever see in his life.

No, it was not a Dalek (He would kind of squee if he saw that. Before it exterminated him, of course)it was Zeke, standing there gob smacked. Beyond belief. Standing still as a stone angel. Justin couldn't even blink. He could definitely notice a few drops of tears coming down Zeke's beautiful face. Justin finally pulled away from Dane, and ran towards Zeke. Zeke flee'ed for his life. Or at least it looked like that.

"Zeke wait! It's (Justin kicked himself in the foot for using such a cliche phrase) it's not what it looks like! I can explain!" Could he, could he really? Justin bolted off chasing Zeke but as fast as a weeping angel, Justin blinked and Zeke was gone. Half way down the street Justin ran out of breath. Man was he out of shape. He plopped down on the rough cement half wall that was between the football field and the sidewalk and sat on it, in humiliating defeat.

Justin could just remember the way Zeke's faced looked the moment he saw him. He could feel his heart breaking as though it was an ancient piece of glass dinnerware handed down from your family for centuries, that was falling and shattering to the ground in slow motion. That was it, Justin knocked down his mothers priceless China. It was all his fault. Again. Just could almost cry but he found the word that displayed the right mix of hurt, frustration, anger, sadness and pissed-ness he was feeling at the moment.

_"Oh Bawls."_


	22. Chapter 22: The Apple of My Eye

Hey guys! It's me! Bringing ASWCBB back from the dead. Alright, maybe just it's hiatus. I could say the same lies about not having enough time with College and all but, honestly, I've just not been inspired. I don't write unless I am inspired to, so I haven't been writing. (Thank you captain obvious) Don't worry my wonderfully, fantastically, awesomely loyal readers! I feel that I shall be much more inspired. ASWCBB is 3 years old! I can't believe it! I've changed and experienced so much since I started this. Wow. It's pretty sentimental. Lol.

Oh! I really wanted to clear some things up!

When I started this Fan fiction I was A: In love with WOWP! B: Just started reading the Twilight Series with one of my BFF's who, at the time, was addicted to it. So of course I was too. I seriously was obsessed with it. I get obsessed with anything I just discover I like. Then I kind of simmer down and just like it. For instance, I do not LOOOOVE Twilight like I did before, though I do not completely hate it either. I just "Meh" it. I like it, but it's not the best book series in the world. (Far from it).

The same is true with WOWP. I do no watch the show anymore, in-fact, I can hardly stand to watch it. Mostly because of the fact that it's a Disney show and I think I've grown up from watching it. Also, there are so many jokes that I feel the show misses out on because it's a Disney show. I'm used to mature satire humor like SNL, Family Guy, and anything with Catherine Tate. WOWP comedy just doesn't cut it for me. Though let me make myself clear. I will still continue to write this fanfiction, because I still absolutely love the characters, and because I really enjoy where I've taken Zeke and Justin's relationship. Actually, I feel really close to their relationship. Just reading over some of my old chapters made me realize how much I love JustinXZeke, and inspired me to write another chapter.

Also, I'm slowly editing and proof reading my older chapters, because I see that they still get plenty of views, and well, they REALLY needed it. Trust me, I'm not a Grammar Nazi (I'd like call myself a Grammar Rock Star!) but reading over those old chapters (and some new ones as well) hurt my soul. I did not proof read them at all when I first posted them, and for that I am truly sorry. So in a process of "I'm bored. I don't know what to do. I know! I think I'll edit my old Fan-Fiction chapters", I will make a goal to edit them so that they are at least readable! Haha. I thank you for those who turned a blind eye towards my atrocious grammar and just enjoyed the story.

ANNNNYWAYS. Enough with me writing an essay here. Let's continue with the story. Shall we?

So in great tradition, I say to you, Have fun and Enjoy!

:D

The image of Zeke's disgruntled face was burned into Justin's skull. He could still feel the immense pain that particular moment caused for him. How could he let this happen? He had already pricked Zeke's trust. He certainly did not need to do it again. He could just remember all the hurt that clouded his beautiful boyfriend's eyes. Once they were a glee filled sunny plain, now they were a murky lagoon of sorrow. His once beaming, bright blue eyes, now had a gray dust over them. How could Justin do this to him? He knew Zeke was very emotionally sensitive, more so than himself. The past few weeks proved that. It baffled his mind how quickly Justin and Zeke went from being that happy couple holding hands that made everyone want to puke, to two beings divided by pain and distrust. These two whole weeks were unbearable for Justin.

Not only was Zeke not talking to him at all, his grades were dropping as if they were hot. Except, they were not indeed, hot. They pretty much sucked. Missing assignments, barely passable group projects, and not nearly as much effort or participation as he used to give while in class. His teachers were shocked beyond belief, and countless ones came up to Justin to lecture him about girl troubles getting in the way of school work. Justin thought at least one of them would of gotten the clue when he wore a "Boyfriends are Gay" T-Shirt to class. (Yeah, cue the irony.) Justin could not listen to one more talk from his science teacher about letting the wet wonderland control his life. In-fact, he was pretty darn sure that it was against school guidelines to talk to your students about those inappropriate subjects. Honestly, the only subject Justin wanted to hear from anyone, was how to get your boyfriend back. He could not think of any possible way to revive Zeke's trust for him. He needed a phoenix down equivalent to relationships.

My god was it painful to walk down those halls, and pass Zeke, only to feel the most distant cold shoulder he had ever received. It was like they were strangers again. No, it was worse than that. It was as though Justin brutally murdered Zeke's puppy right in front of him. Yeah, to Zeke, Justin was a baby raping, puppy murdering, racist, sexist, orphan selling, crack dealing, serial killer who was convicted for killing his beloved grandmother. All for one lousy, forceful, kiss from guy he once hated/feared. Who, by the way, used WAY too much tongue for it to be even slightly pleasant. You're trying to kiss me, not scrub my mouth out with your tongue. Justin grimaced at that thought. He missed Zeke's sweet, dazzling kisses. They were just the right mix of cute, adorable, and extremely sexy. Ugh!

Oh great Gandalf, how he missed Zeke. He would give anything to have Zeke right here, beside him, cuddling in his bed, while reading comic books together. I would always insist Zeke be the damsel in distress so that I could be all sexy and heroic, and save him. Zeke would instantly turn down this offer, and instead decide he was going to be the cute, yet didn't have nearly as many lines as the main character did, sidekick. Justin pondered if whether the fact that Justin always insisted on being the main Superhero had anything to do with Zeke being extra mad at him. Sure, he kissed another guy, and Zeke walked in. That doesn't necessarily mean he was cheating? Does it? Justin turned the thought over in his head, relentlessly attempting to find a logical excuse. Sadly, he did not, and yes, it did mean he cheated.

Wow. The first boyfriend I have ever had, and I cheated on him. Good going Justin. He could hear the kingdom's welcoming horns mixed with new years eve noise makers in his mind, as though his thoughts were sarcastically mocking him. Thanks for that, thoughts. Didn't need to kick that dead dog. Justin let out an elongated sigh as he flopped his head back onto his pillow. What could Justin possibly do to get Zeke to talk to him, let alone trust him again. All Justin needed was some way to get Zeke to listen to him. Then Justin could tell him everything he had been planning to say forever. Okay, not forever, just these past two weeks. "If only there was some way." Justin contemplated as he turned onto his side, facing his lamp table and dresser. In the only drawer of the table was his spell book, hidden away only for emergencies. Justin's brows popped instantly. His face grew to realization. "This most definitely qualifies as an emergency."

Justin paced the hallways of his school about almost a thousand times, before Alex finally interrupted him. "Woah, Woah. Okay Justin, what was up with all that? With that much pacing, it's as if you're about to kill someone." Alex interjected. "You're not going to kill someone, are you? Cause if you are, then I am TOTALLY against that idea. Unless it's Max. Then, go ahead and kill em. He's the least favorite of the family anyways." Alex joked.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, Alex. As much as I'd sometimes like to murder Max, I'm not going to kill our litter brother." Justin paused. "Besides, I have bigger matters at hand." Justin stated while staring dramatically off into the distance. Alex waved a hand in front of his face. "K, dude, I don't know if you heard, but stare off dramatically into the distance day was Thursday. And what bigger matters are you talking about. If you say anything geek related like Aliens Vs Two Headed Dogs who can read and fly coming out next week, I swear to Madonna I will slaughter you." Alex replied.

"No. It's something much bigger than that. Besides, it's called Aliens Vs Three Headed Dogs with jetpacks, who can read, and it comes out in three days, not next week. In fact, that's was one of the movies I was going to see with Zeke. It was our big 'Watch extremely corny, nerdy movies all day marathon' that we planned a month ago. Now If I don't have anyone to go with, I probably won't go at all." Justin stated sadly.

This didn't phase Alex at all and she continued with her usual "annoying sister who thinks she is so clever" banter.

"Ah well so sad to hear that. By the way, what ever happened to Zeke and you. Shouldn't you be doing some stupidly sweet couple things that made everyone want to regurgitate their lunches?" Alex asked.

Justin ignored her joke. "We broke up. Yep. It was pretty damn heart breaking. It was like a scene from the notebook, mixed with something from the Jerry Springer show. Except, we're not related, and we are both indeed human beings. He saw me kissing, excuse me, getting molested by Dane, the football jock, two weeks ago, and now he won't even acknowledge my existence. I didn't even want to be kissed by him! I was expecting to get beaten up, not felt up." Justin replied.

"Woah, too much information alert. So wait, how did this happen?" Alex asked and Justin swiftly debriefed her.

Alex couldn't help but burst into a fit of obnoxious laughter. This certainly wasn't the caring, deeply concerned reaction Justin was aiming for when he told her. Then again, who exactly did he think he was talking to? Mother Theresa? Yoda? Oprah? Nope. Alex. That's right. Alex. Why the hell am I talking to her about this anyways?

"You done?" Justin asked, obviously unamused. "Almost." Alex managed to squeak out between laughs. "Ha, HA HA...HAHAHAHAHA HA HA HA...ha...ha..ha." Alex contained herself and took a deep breath. "Ah. Yes. Much better. So you got all 7 minutes in heaven with the block headed Dane from the football team and now you are in the dog house with Zeke." Alex concluded. "Yes. Exactly." Justin replied. "So, what's the big deal?" Alex asked simply. Justin was gobsmacked. "The big deal? The BIG DEAL? The big deal is that I lost my boyfriend and my dignity all in one day!" Justin complained. "Ah wah wah wah. Put away your vajayjay for a second virgin Mary. So you got kissed by a big dumb jock in front of your boyfriend. You obviously did not want to kiss him, he rape kissed you. By the way, how was it? Just wondering?" Alex questioned him playfully. "That's not the point. The point is that all Zeke saw was me betraying him. Oh and horrible. Way too much tongue. You'd think he would learn better from macking on a different cheerleader every day of the week." Justin said as they continued to walk down the hall. It was such a rare occurrence that Justin was having a slightly enjoyable conversation with his sister without each of them resorting to verbal or physical violence.

"Yes, and if I caught my boyfriend getting it on-" "Just kissing" Justin interjected. "-kissing another guy, sure I'd be totally pissed, but I'd demand an full explanation. All Zeke needs to know is the whole story. He only has like 1/4th of the story and it's the sucky part. Just tell him what really happened and you guys will be back gayly snorkeling each other in the hallways in no time!" Alex's remarked.

"What does sno-" Justin stared at her quizzically. "Never mind. Yes thank you Einstein. I kind of already came to that conclusion. The hard part is getting him to actually give me the time of day, let alone listen to me. He just ignores me like a corny monster movie on the Scifi channel. Oh, that guy. Couldn't care less about that. Next. It kind of freaking sucks if you ask me." Justin lamented.

"Yeah. That could be a tricky part. The sad fact is, even _I_ could understand that horribly geeky analogy, so the situation must be really bad." Alex said.

"Don't look now, but you're about to become Megashark vs Gigadile." Alex motioned with a subtle nod of the head, that Zeke was heading towards their general direction. Justin's face turned into a pool of confusion, longing, sorrow, and dread when he heard the mention of Zeke. "Excuse me." Zeke said in a brisk, monotone voice, cleverly disguised as polite. Zeke made his way through them like they were just another road block in his way to the comic book store. Justin could feel his heart drop into his stomach, where the acid slowly ate away at it. A few awkward minutes went by until Alex finally broke the silence.

"Oh damn. Boy that was cold. Even I could feel that and I didn't even break up with him." Alex sincerely felt sorry for Justin for maybe the first time in Justin's life. "Okay we didn't break up, we're just taking some time off, but yeah. It definitely is that bad." Justin confessed brokenly. "Sooo what are you going to do. You can't allow this to happen." Alex said, suddenly surging with gumption. "Me? I'm not making this happen. Do you think I like constantly being ignored by my boyfriend?" Justin implored. "Well duh, but sitting around here moping is not helping me. Also, you're kind of depressing me." Alex chastised. Justin brooded pathetically. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to bleed on you too much." Justin bemoaned. Alex sighed as they approached Justin's locker. Justin absentmindedly opened it up to retrieve his books for his next class.

"Seriously Justin, if you want a solution, you're going to have to take some ac-" Alex stopped right in her tracks when she noticed the old, strangely out of place book inside his locker. Alex gawked at the sight, then switched her disbelief to Justin's face. They gaped at each other for awhile until Alex finally intruded on the tense silence. "Oh great lady of Ga, you did not bring the Emergency Spell Book to school. You know that is specifically only for massive emergencies and is to NEVER leave the house." Alex chided Justin. "It's not what it looks like, and since when did you care about abiding to the rules." Justin queried doubtfully.

"Pssh. I could care less about the rules. I'm just totally stoked to see how much trouble you're going to get in when Dad hears about this! Oh! It will be so nice that it's not always Alex's fault for a change. Dad will be fuming! Haha." Alex couldn't have rubbed it in Justin's face anymore. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Let's not get carried away! I wouldn't tell dad about this if I were you." Justin challenged. "Oh really? And why not?" Alex crossed her arms and wore her signature smug smirk. "Be..be..be..be..because if you DO, I'll tell Dad about your little new not so fictional boyfriend that you and Harper conjured up. I'm sure he'll just LOVE to hear about how you changed the fate of a colossally well known book series."

Justin was finally getting better at this sibling blackmail thing. "YOU WOULDN'T!" Alex pleaded. "Oh, but I would." It was Justin's turn to wear the smug look. More tense silence elapsed until eventually, Alex gave up. " Fine. You play a hard game Russo, but you win. I won't tell Dad." Alex succumbed to Justin's wit. "Thank goodness." Justin praised the sky. "On one condition." Alex added. "What now?" Justin said with an annoyed sigh. "Only if you tell me what you are planning on doing with that." Alex smiled buoyantly. "Nothing. At least now." Justin responded dully. "Ah come on. You brought it to school for a reason. You must be planning on doing something with it." Alex prodded persistently. "I...I was.." Justin started. "Yess?" Alex nudged him to continue. "Going to use a spell to make Zeke listen to me." This confession lead to a resounding gasp from Alex. "OHMYGOSH! JUSTIN! You were going to intervene into Zeke's mortal life with MAGIC! How scandalous!" Alex was thoroughly enjoying this. "Yeah..I guess. I don't know. I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't-" Alex quickly interrupted him. "No, no, no, you totally should! I'm just shocked and surprised that you even consider using magic to solve your problems. You, Justin, the older, more mature, responsible, big brother who always gets all up in my grill for using magic unsupervised." "I don't know! It's just, with this whole love thing, I'm not myself. I'm desperate to find any possible way to get Zeke back. I'd like..." Justin pondered for a second.

"Sell your whole 5th edition collection of original Star Wars action figures?" Alex inquired. "Woah, woah there. Let's not get TOO ahead of ourselves here." They shared a hearty laugh. "So what spell were you thinking of using on Mr. Innocent eyes?" Alex implored Justin. "Well.." Justin succumbed to the pressure. It felt so good to get all of this out in the open, he might as well just go with the flow and tell her everything. "I-" He held the first syllable longer than necessary. "I'm thinking of using the Mind Transposing spell to come to Justin in a dream and tell him all those things I've been desiring on telling him." Justin finished. Alex thought for a moment before speaking. "Mind Transposing, hmm. That could work I guess. Cept one problem, it will be nothing but a dream to Zeke. Do you think he will listen to a dream version of you?" Alex questioned him seriously. Suddenly they found themselves inside this exciting mysterious adventure, and they were the head detectives on the case. "Well. That's the thing. I'm not entirely sure he will take everything he hears in a dream entirely seriously. What I do know is that it might inspire him to, I don't know, talk to me? Actually give me the time of day. Even just for a little second. It's all I need."

Justin knew that wasn't true. He didn't need just a second with Zeke, he needed an eternity. He didn't just need an eternity with Zeke, he demanded one. As cheesy as that sounded, it was absolutely true. No amount of time spent with Zeke would ever be satisfactory to him. He would always crave those missed 3 more minutes he would have cherished. Wow. Now it sounded as though his boyfriend (...ex boyfriend?) was dying. That was too much of a probable impossibility for Justin to even think of. He honestly did not know what he would do with himself if he lost Zeke to the gripes of death. A passion burning through his body so strong, he feared it might connect with itself and spontaneously combust inside him, if it didn't find a place to land outside of himself. That was it. He was going to make up with Zeke if it killed him. I guess that's what love did to you, turned you into a fervent, illogical beast ruled by irrational feelings. Justin never remembered being so melodramatic, but then again, he'd never been so in love with someone in his whole life.

Yep, there he went again, being melodramatic. He heard three snaps, and barely registered that there was a hand in his face, impatiently snapping at him. "Woohoo? Earth to Justin. Is anyone there?" Alex called. Justin apparently had phased out from where he was standing into the vast wilderness of his thoughts. "Sorry, zoned out. That's all." Justin apologized lightly. "Yeah, I saw that." Alex quipped. "So when are you going to do this mind phasing thingy?" Alex probed. "It's Mind Transposing, and soon-ish. I just have to find the right time to do it. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll fall asleep in Modern and Historical Science class." Justin hoped. Alex gave him a very dull look of disbelief. "Really? You think Zeke will fall asleep in class? Science class no less. Are we still talking about the same Zeke?" Alex popped what little improbable hope bubble he had floating around his head. "You're right. That was silly of me to even think of. Well maybe-" He stopped his sentence and pondered vigorously. "What about? No, maybe...not a chance, well how about, nope don't even think about it." He quietly discussed possibilities with himself while instantaneously shooting himself down as well. After several internal banters later, he came to a conclusion.

"Damn, what class would Zeke fall asleep in?" Justin asked to no one in particular. "None. He's that much of a nerd." Alex added. "You're right." Justin agreed, not realizing the half insult Alex had made. "Damn it... I wonder if there is a sleeping spell in here." He wondered, mussing through the spell book quickly. "Haha. First a mind transposing spell and now a sleeping spell. I must admit, I'm starting to like this magic responsibility abusing Justin. He's all like 'Grrr! I'm Indiana Russo and I'm going to do everything in my power to get my boyfriend back! Traipse through deadly dungeons, fight hoards of evil zombies, climb mount Everest, and even use not one, but le gasp, TWO forbidden spells from the big book of no no's.' Alex comically performed. "Hey, hey. This new Justin is something of a habit which I will make sure to put an end to once I've got Zeke back. This was only inspired by the thralls of a lovelorn boy and the sheer desperation of a lost love." Justin mused.

Alex was not one for bullshit when it was coming from someone else. "Oh please. I think you actually, secretly enjoy being bad like this and you just needed an excuse to be this new, exciting, and dangerous Justin." Alex called him out. Justin had to admit, there seemed to be some appeal to this whole throw caution to the winds attitude he adapted recently. "Maybe. For now I'm just going to concentrate on the task at hand. Now Sleeping Spell." After flipping through about 15 pages total, he found what he was looking for.

It didn't take Justin to long to find the classroom he was looking for. Class AB number 214, the most common place where Zeke's favorite science lab took place. It would be a shame for his prized straight a student boyfriend get caught taking a spontaneous snooze in his most important class but what must be done, must be done. Besides he could always blame it on a random spout of narcolepsy. Justin peered through the black cross stitched large window to spy Zeke sitting at a desk by himself looking as alive as the main villain of the b rate zombie movie. Maybe he didn't need to use the spell for it seemed like Zeke already half asleep. Zeke's eyes were stained with a slight sore redness which brought conclusions to Justin's mind that were very unsettling. It hurt him to even think about the possibility that Zeke might have been losing sleep crying his eyes out thanks to Justin. Seeing Zeke bent so out of shape pained Justin in ways he didn't imagine he could feel.

The comfort of having Zeke back was what motivated Justin to break almost all of his stable moral grounds and use magic to fix his real world problems. "Ah the things we do for love." Justin mused to himself. After a quick two looks over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him, he slowly withdrew his smooth elm wood wand from his back pocket. With three gradual, careful and concentrated circle flicks of his wand the spell was finished. "Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, let this boy enter a sleep so gentle and light." A glowing mystical ball of yellow light flung Justin's wand, swirled two times in the air passing through the window on the second time, only to land softly on Zeke's left shoulder. The light grew from a subtle flicker to a everlasting glow of starlight, consuming the shape of Zeke's full body. The light disappeared twelve times faster than it appeared and once it was gone Zeke almost completely passed out of his chair onto the classroom ground. Luckily the back of the chair was strong enough to contain Zeke there for a moment.

"Whoops, maybe not light enough of a sleep." Justin chuckled. As he said that, a foggy almost opalescent trail of mist traveled from the side of Zeke's head straight to the tip of Justin's wand. "This is the sub cognoscente pathway. I just need to transmit my message into this and it will enter Zeke's psyche." Justin concentrated as hard as he could, making sure he had the absolute perfect thing to say, since he only had one shot at this. All of Justin's surroundings were swept away with a cloud of blue mist. Now the only thing that existed was Zeke laying on the ground in front of him. Justin's first immediate reaction was to rush to his boyfriend's aid but he decided against it. This must have been how Zeke had appeared in Justin's mind for a reason.

"Ze...ke?" Justin spoke softly. Talking directly to someones through their inner most personal thoughts was a delicate procedure. Zeke stirred lightly as he rose his head to notice Justin. His face contorted into a mix of confusion, puzzlement. and distaste. Not the first reaction he was hoping for. "Justin? Whu...what are you doing here? Where am I? What do you want?" Zeke groaned. "Wow... So first of all it's nice to see you as well, I'm appreciative of the warm greeting." Zeke's response was indignant scuff and a general roll of the eyes. "Yes. I know I probably don't deserve the warmest of welcomes right now." Justin admitted. "You think?" Zeke sarcastically quipped. Justin ignored Zeke's less than accepting attitude and continued his speech. "This is your psyche. Your inner most thoughts. A day dream of sorts." Zeke instantly panicked.

"Yes. That means you are probably asleep in class right now. Don't worry, you probably didn't miss anything anyways. We both know you already read 14 chapters ahead of those slow pokes." Justin cracked a smile. Zeke gave a stubborn half nod in return in reluctant agreement. "That's not the reason why I'm here. The reason I'm here is because...I..I fucked up. Hardcore." "No shit Sherlock." Zeke interjected rudely. "A lot. Like...a lot a lot. Like Shit tons lot." Justin admitted. "Mmmhmm. A lot a lot. Sounds like...a lot." Zeke crudely joked. "What I did to you was beyond wrong." "More breaking news with Slowpoke at 11!" Zeke remarked. "Would you just fucking let me talk for a second without berating me after every sentence?" Justin burst out in annoyance. Zeke begrudgingly gave in to Justin's plea. "Fine.."

Justin let out a long sigh. "That's better. Now. I know what I did was wrong..." Justin paused to see if Zeke had any other unhelpful remark he wanted to put into the discussion. Zeke was silent. "Extremely beyond wrong. But you must know that I would never in my life ever think of doing anything that betrayed your trust or would intentionally cause you pain. Unless it was me being a little too rough in the bedroom." Justin joked. "Really? You think it's the appropriate time for a sex joke?" Zeke said. "You're right. Sorry. I didn't realize how crudely honest thought me could be. Where was I?" "The part before the bad joke." Zeke reminded him. "Right yes. Nothing to cause you pain. Zeke, what we have...it's strange, it's new and different and exciting and really really really special. I didn't plan this. I didn't plan to...like you so much let alone this way. But what is said is said and what's done is done. I like you and you like me. After all we've been through we 're basically stuck with each other." Zeke gave Justin a puzzled look of almost amusement.

"You really aren't good at this whole apologizing thing are you?" Zeke asked. "No, no I'm not. I've never had to convince a girl to come back with me because once they knew they had ridden themselves of me, I became nonexistent to them. So I never got the chance to do this whole talk thing." For a second it looked like Zeke almost felt sorry for Justin from hearing that sorrowful story. Then he must have realized he still needed to be mad at him. "Anyways, what I mean is that our relationship should be strong enough that we can withstand a few bumps. Something this special is worth fighting for. The best Relationships only get stronger with these challenges. And I know that you don't want to hear this but it's the absolute truth."

"I didn't want to kiss Dane. He kissed me forcibly. And not in that sexy, push you up against the wall and kiss you kind of forcibly. More like, like a rape kiss. He rape kissed me Zeke. Rape kissed. He told me about how he was tired of all the girls he's slept with and is curious in guys and that he's been checking me out and decided that I was his next conquest. I was repulsed by the fact, of course. I mean sure, I'm not going to lie and say that Dane doesn't have a nice body and that I'm not slightly attracted to him-" "That's really not helping your case there, Justin." Zeke interrupted. "Right, right. Sorry. Sorry. The point is the fact that I may be slightly attracted to the dumb jocky Dane that's still nothing compared to what we have. I've knew you for so long. We've known each other for so long. Know things about each other we would never tell anyone else. I know you may not believe me about Dane but I'd hoped that all that time we've been together we would have a built a strong enough trust to withstand any of these bumps or challenges. Do you really want to throw away what we have and what more we could have for this small issue?"

"Not that small of an issue, Justin. All this trust bullshit you are blathering about is the biggest issue. You destroyed it. Our trust. It's fucking gone, thanks to you." Zeke excused. "Do you really think I'm the type of person to purposefully destroy something as special as our trust?" Justin inquired. "Well I didn't think so before but now-" "Shut up! Just shut up! I'm never going to be able to apologize to you if you never will let me. The point is...the point is.." Justin stuttered. "That's about the third or forth time you've said the point is without actually getting to the damn point. What's the damn point, Justin?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Justin's entire body shook with a rush of adrenaline. His heart beat at a thousand beats a minute. He finally said it. Granted it was in a day dream but he still said it. Sure he had said those words before but never in his life had those words felt more right than right now. Zeke was shocked and completely speechless. "You...love...me?" Zeke questioned innocently and carefully. Justin was still recovering from the statement he had just spoken. He didn't think it would feel so intense when he finally did say them. Collecting his assortment of thoughts he managed a reply.

"Yes...Yes..wow. It's so much easier to confirm after you have just laid it on the table. Yes. Zeke. I love you. I've been waiting for the absolute right moment to say it. When I know it was true. Never has there been a better time then now to confess your love for someone." Zeke finally crackled a trickle of what looked like a smile. "I didn't know I was dating a dove chocolate wrapper." Zeke quipped. Justin noticed the subtle smile on Zeke's face and couldn't help but slowly melt. "I'm a lot sweeter too. Plus middle aged women don't eat me in slow motion while they are on a couch watching lifetime television." Justin joked. "Worse than bad image Justin. Worse than bad." Zeke complained. "Haha. Sorry. Zeke I love you and I don't want to let go of what we have. I wanna see what lies ahead and all those other juicy things we can accomplish." "Juicy stuff? Wow...you are really bad at this aren't you?" Zeke teased. "I'm trying at least." "True. True. That's a attribute to be cherished." Zeke admitted.

"Anyways. I don't have much more time left. Your class is almost over. I don't want you to get caught cat napping in a science class. Just please...think about how much I mean to you and whether or not it's enough to come over this. You mean too much to me for me to ever let you go. Besides, I've kind of sacrificed too many things to ever go back to the way it used to be. I don't want to go back there ever." Zeke had nothing to say in response to the corny and sweet things Justin was saying to him because he knew in his heart it was absolutely true. "Please. Just...give me a chance." Justin was almost in tears now. He noticed blue mist slowly subsiding and he hoped he had said enough for Zeke to even consider forgiving him. "Where are you going? Why are you fading?" Zeke asked in concern. "I've said all I can say. If you really do want to give me a chance, to give us a chance, find me in the cafeteria in our usual spot by the garbage. You know I'll be there." Justin gave Zeke one last forlorn smile before he fully faded away and found himself back in hallway outside the classroom that Zeke awoken in.

Zeke shook himself out of his daydream and inspected his surroundings. He looked very disorientated. Zeke peered over his shoulder to the window that Justin was standing at and he quickly ducked down as fast as possible. He prayed he avoided Zeke's vision. It would be way too unsettling if Zeke saw Justin standing outside his classroom window after he just had a daydream about him. Justin let out an amiable sigh as he sunk down to the ground. A few female students gave him a strange look when they passed by him sitting outside a classroom against a wall. They probably thought he got kicked out of class for being a bad ass. Yep that's exactly what they thought. Justin gave them a cool nonchalant nod and they looked away with the standard roll of the eyes and equally strange face. Justin picked himself off the ground, carefully avoiding the line of vision from the window and walked towards the cafeteria. Justin found his favorite table right when the third period bell went off. Unzipping his bag he rummaged through the numerous piles of junk only to find two PB&J sandwiches presented to him. He sniffed it. It didn't seem like it was the freshest of sandwiches. "Eh. It will have to work." Justin placed the sandwiches on the table while he continued to search for the rest of his make shift lunch.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Justin looked up to see the most beautiful sight he had seen all day. A real life Zeke standing in front of him. Facing him directly. "Is this seat taken?" Zeke asked semi shyly. Justin's entire face lit up like a rich neighborhood competing to see who had the most expensive Christmas decorations. "Not at all. Go ahead." Zeke accepted his offer and sat on the other side of the table. Justin's gaze never left Zeke. "Week old sandwich?" Justin gestured to the second pb&j. "Thanks." Zeke took the sandwich and fumbled with the plastic wrap. It was about a minute of should be awkward yet surprisingly comfortable silence until Zeke finally spoke up. "Justin.. I..I miss you." Justin's face became overwhelmed with warmth. "I really really miss you. Things aren't the same without you. Things...just...suck." Zeke confessed. "Very elegantly put." Justin joshed. Zeke cracked a smile and a soft chuckle.

"I could make up some large dramatic speech about how you betrayed me and I how I can never love you again and blah blah blah but the truth is you hurt me and It well hurt a lot." Justin giggled lightly. Looks like Zeke wasn't very good at this either when it came down to it. Justin discovered an apple in the bottom of his backpack and started to peel it. "I don't know how or when I can and or will get over that. I don't even know if I will. What I do know is that I appreciate you too much to ever let you out of my life again." Justin was silent, still going at the apple with his knife. "I'm sorry I've avoided you and mistreated you all this week. It was just too hard to see you knowing how much you hurt me. And maybe in the future I'll hurt you just as bad and then you can ignore me for a week straight and act like I don't exist. Maybe that's the beauty of it. You know? I hurt you, you hurt me but at the end of the day we still can't be without each other? Sounds a little unhealthy, I know, but I'd rather have you ignore me for a week straight then lose you completely."

"Something this special is worth fighting for, ya know? I really want to give us another chance and I absolutely understand if you don't ever want to see me again after the way I've treated you which is completely abysmal and even though it might totally suck to try and get over you which someday in the vast future I might actually do but of course it might be extremely tough to and-" Zeke's constant rambling was interrupted when Justin simply placed the apple he was playing with right in front of Zeke. The brunette was shocked and confused at first. He looked down at the apple in puzzlement and back up at Justin. Justin just motioned him to pick it up.

Which he did and as he turned the apple over he saw the sweetest thing someone had ever said to him. It read "Shut up. I love you." Zeke's eyes darted up to meet Justin's. Justin simply grinned largely at his boyfriend. Zeke made an amused face and replied "Very elegantly put." Zeke said. Justin and Zeke shared a chuckle. Zeke suddenly shown a mischievous chagrin and he took a large bite into the apple where the writing had been. Justin clutched his heart dramatically and faked a pained look. They both shared a hearty laugh and they continued to eat their make shift lunch in joyful and comfortable silence.

(**This is not the end. Not even close! :3**)


End file.
